Mutant Fox
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Akatsuki are after Naruto again, but this time they catch him... Find out more by reading. Rated T because of language, violence, and mention of blood! This is your warning!
1. Akatsuki Makes a Move

**Chapter 1**

** Akatsuki Makes a Move**

* * *

_Author's Note: So this is my first Naruto fanfic and it is a based in the series before Itachi is killed. Reviews are welcomed as they are essential to improving my writing and knowledge … Well here it goes. Enjoy! _

_Chapter Edited: July 30, 2013_

_Note: I'm going back through and editing all the chapters, so any chapter that says Chapter edited with a date has been looked at and revamped. I'm going to make this story the next story that I go through and finish up. So please feel free to reread the story at the end, however there will be no guarantees on how quickly I will be able to go through all the chapters and get started on finishing this story up. _

"Don't look in his eyes!" Kakashi warned.

As soon as Itachi and Kisame had appeared Kakashi had averted his eyes away from Itachi's. Having once already fallen prey to Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan Kakashi knew he wanted nothing to do with it a second time.

Kisame smirked and called over, "Just give us the Kyuubi and we'll leave!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah? Why should we do that when we already know what you are going to do once you get Naruto and the Kyuubi in your hands?," Sakura snapped.

Naruto glared at the two missing nins feet and shouted back, "Just try and take me!"

His eyes were inching up to Itachi's face

"Don't look in his eyes Naruto!" Kakashi repeated once more.

The group had positioned themselves in a protective formation around Naruto with Yamato to Narutos back right, Sai his back left, Kakashi on his front left, and Sakura on his front right.

"Are we gonna fight?" Kisame asked eagerly. His face alit with a malicious smile at the prospect of a good fight.

"It appears that way," Itachi calmly observed. He was carefully watching each of the ninja in front of him waiting for one of them to make a mistake and look up for even the briefest of moments.

Kisame glanced over at Itachi with a concerned look. "Don't use those eyes too much," he reminded the Uchiha.

"I won't."

"Good!" He laughed with maniacally, gleeful laughter.

"Naruto," Itachi called, "You will come with us."

This comment made Naruto look up at his eyes for a brief moment before turning them back down to the ground at his feet. Itachi smiled inwardly, the glance had been enough. Naruto was now caught in his genjutsu.

Naruto attempted to move his hands into a hand sign. He found his hands were limp and would not obey his commands. . He frowned in frustration as he looked down at them.

"Why...can't...I...move!?"

The scenery around him fell away in strips as though it was made of paper that was being torn away from around him. Looking around desperately he watched Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato all disappear and be replaced with dark, rough walls the formed around him. He searched for a way out of the scenery only to find that he was inside a cave with no visible opening and only enough light from a torch attached to the wall nearby to light a few feet around him.

He felt his arms move from his sides until they were outstretched from his body and bound.

Itachi moved out of a dark shadow to stand in front of the pinned ninja. A flash of light prompted Naruto to look down at the katana in Itachi's grip.

Itachi stabbed him below the rib cage on his side only barely missing vital body organs. Naruto grimaced as the sword slid in and out of his body, each time becoming more painful. Never once did Itachi strike the same place.

A Day came to an end and Itachi continued for the rest of that day and the next and at the end of the third day Naruto's bonds fell away from him and he collapsed onto the damp cave floor.

_This must be what Kakashi went throu..._ was the last thought that traveled through his mind before he welcomed the enveloping darkness.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out as her teammate collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Glancing back towards his student Kakashi cursed, "Damn. Sai, get Naruto out of here!"

Sai didn't hesitate to whip out a scroll and conjured up one of his bird paintings.

He hauled the unconscious Jinchuriki onto the bird and fled the grumbled, "All that work for nothing. Huh, Itachi?"

Itachi brought a hand up to wipe away a trail of bloody tears from his eyes. .He cancelled out his Sharingan.

"Let's go, Kisame."

Both Akatsuki members dashed after Sai. Kisame launched himself off a tree trunk swinging his sword through the air to catch Sai's jutsu and tearing the chakra from the ink drawing. Sai dived back down to the cover of the trees where Itachi patiently waited for his prey. When Sai was nearly upon him he came out of the shadows and he sent a punch into the Konoha ninja's gut with no time or space to dodge the blow, sending him flying backwards doubling over in pain. Itachi grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled the Jinchuuriki out of Sai's hands as he flew backward.

Itachi watched as he fell to a lower branch.

Kisame landed next to Itachi and glanced down at their target, "Well?"

"Let's go." Itachi shifted Naruto so he was tucked under one arm. The Uchiha turned and pushed off the branch.

"Aagh. Too bad," he followed the former Uchiha through the forest away from the Leaf ninjas. They were looking for one of the Akatsuki's covert hiding spots to transport their catch to the extraction chamber.

Reaching such a place Itachi laid Naruto on the ground and the two began the teleportation jutsu when an enormous chakra broke up the earth they were in as they did the last hand sign.

Naruto disappeared.

* * *

Location: Xavier Institute for Gifted Children

Jean fidgeted as she searched the world for new mutants blossoming powers. So far she could only find potential people with the X gene when a bright flare of blue and red aura caught her attention.

"Professor, I'm sensing something really strange that I've never sensed before."

Charles asked, "It's not just a mutant manifesting into their powers?"

"No. It's…different...somehow. I don't know how to explain it."

She switched Cerebro off before handing the helmet over to Charles who placed the helmet on his head beforepowering the machine back on. The bald mutant closed his eyes and focused his mind to search for the mysterious sensation his pupil had felt.

"I'm not..." He hesitated. He could feel something pulsing with some abnormal blue and red aura.

"But where?" he muttered.

His mind's eye formed a picture of the trees and picnic tables outside of Bayville High and a boy underneath one of the trees.

"You're correct Jean. There is a boy at Bayville High near the picnic tables who is pulsing with the strangest aura. Take Logan, Scott, and Storm and see what is going on. Be careful though. This is something I have never seen before."

"Alright," Jean walked out of the room to find Scott waiting for her outside the doors. She continued walking leaving Scott to follow her through the halls.

"Hey...umm...Jean, would you like to ...grab a bite to eat for dinner later?" Scott watched her back as she walked away while he followed nervously.

"Sure," she replied, "but first we've got to check out some person who is giving off a strange aura at the high school."

Scott grinned triumphantly, "Okay. Who else is coming or is it just us two?"

"Logan and Ororo."

Scott nodded a little crest fallen.

* * *

"So where's this guy?" Logan growled. He lifted his nose into the air and took a deep sniff, then grumbled at the smell of drugs and smoke that were clinging to the air around the high school.

"The Professor sensed him near the picnic tables underneath one of the trees," Jean said leading the way.

"What's that?" Storm pointed over at a tree where some blond hair was visible from from their vantage point..

The group walked over and around to find a teenage boy with some faint whiskers and bright orange clothing, a headband with a metal plate with an engraved curly leaf of sorts. He appeared to be about Scott and Jeans age.

"Anyone recognize him?" Jean asked the others.

Everyone shook their head. Jean kneeled down next to the boy and felt for a pulse.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"He's alive and he appears to be perfectly healthy other than the fact that he's unconscious."

"Well let's grab Brighty here and get him back to Chuck before he wakes up," Logan suggested.

Jean lifted the boy telekinetically and followed the other three back to the car andsettled him in a seat before contacting the Professor.

_Professor?_

_Yes, I'm here Jean. What did you find?_

_We found an unconscious teenage boy and I didn't see any physical mutations besides a few whiskers on him unless it's an inward change._

_Hmmm, has he woken up?_

_No._

_All right. Bring him back and I'll see what I can do._

Arriving back at the institute everyone went their separate ways. Jean and Scott worked their way down to the infirmary where Hank gestured for her to place the teenager on one of the examination tables.

"Is the Professor here?" Jean asked Hank

"Yes, I am, Jean," the Professor said as he wheeled into the room.

He wheeled over to the table. Placing his hands on the boys temples he delved into the mysterious boy's mind.

_Who's there? _A voice came out of the darkness as Charles settled into the boy's mind. _I know you're there. I can smell you. You're definitely not Naruto, you can't fool me intruder._

Charles flinched in surprise trying to see who was talking, _Who's Naruto?_

_The boy that I'm sealed inside of. Who else?_

A damp room formed around Charles. He looked around to find himself looking at a huge barred doorway with what looked like a paper seal on it as well as chains and a lock. Peering into the darkness behind the gate all he could see was two red, malicious looking eyes peering back at him.

_Who are you? Do you know why Naruto is unconscious?_

The voice growled, _He was attacked by an accursed Sharingan user who can use the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_I am sorry. I'm not familiar with that term. What does it mean?_

_Open the gates and I can show you everything that happened and more. _

Charles was suspicious of the offer. Whatever was being held here obviously wanted to be free and to do that could have dire consequences that he was currently unaware of at the moment.

_What will happen if I do?_

_Nothing other than I can show you what you wish to know._

Charles looked at the gateway pondering to himself, _This thing is sealed inside this boy for a reason . But what could that reason possibly be? _

_Don't unseal the gate, _another voice interrupted his thoughts.

Charles turned around to find himself facing the boy he had originally made mind contact with.

_Are you Naruto?_

_Yes. And please don't touch those gates, although if you are Akatsuki, then there isn't really much hope of that not happening. _

Charles studied the boy curiously.

_Why? _He asked.

He wished to know the reason why something was sealed inside this boy and what about it was possibly dangerous.

Naruto looked at him with a confused expression.

_That's where the Kyuubi lies. If he gets out, then I'll die as well as everyone who is around me and everyone in this current location not to mention thousands of others depending on what he wants to do once he's free._

_What is a Kyuubi?_

Naruto walked up to him, _you really don't know? Aren't you a part of the Akatsuki?_

Charles shook his head.

_The Kyuubi is a tailed beast and for that matter the strongest as he is the nine-tailed fox. He's also very sly about things._

_So it's a powerful creature? Then how was it sealed in your body?_

Naruto shrugged, _I…I don't know. I was a newborn baby when he was sealed within me in the first place. All I know is all that I have found out from those who fought him.. Are you from a Hidden Village?_

_Hidden Village?_

Naruto pointed to his headband, _I'm from the Hidden Leaf village._

_Sorry, but…_

The Kyuubi interrupted, _We're not in the ninja world anymore, Naruto._

_Oh yeah! Then where the hell are we? _Naruto snapped back at the fox.

The Kyuubi scoffed, _Why are you asking me? I've never been here before._

_You're in New York a state located in the United States, _Charles informed the two.

Naruto asked,_ Why would someone name a place New York?_

_If you'll wake up then I can show you._

_Nine-tails here already told you. I was attacked by a Sharingan user. Of course more specifically I was attacked by Itachi Uchiha who has some badass Sharingan that traps you within a Genjutsu with no way out of it until he releases you. _

_Well then I'll help you out of here and then we can talk more, _Charles held out his hand. Naruto took it. Charles pulled himself and Naruto away from Naruto's inner mind.

Charles opened his eyes and looked down at Naruto.

The boy's eyelids flickered and then opened to find the Professors anxious face staring at his.

"Uh…Hi?" he said.

"Hello Naruto. I don't think I introduced myself before, I'm Professor Charles Xavier and it is nice to meet you," he introduced with a friendly smile.

Charles pushed himself back from the table and wheeled over to the side.

Naruto pushed himself up to a sitting position. Looking around he spotted two teenagers about his age and man who looked like he was part animal with his pointy hair and stocky build.

"Hello again Naruto," Charles greeted.

"Hey, Brighty is alive," the man joked.

"Who are you calling Brighty?" Naruto asked.

"That would be you," the man replied.

"My name is Naruto, not Brighty," he protested.

"Well introductions might be in order. Don't you think Charles?" a blue furry beast man suggested.

"What the hell! Why is there another big blue guy here!?" Naruto shouted in confusion.

"Another?"

"That is Hank, Naruto," Charles introduced.

"Well at least you aren't with the Akatsuki like Kisame is," Naruto said happily.

Hank could only stand there in confusion.

Jean stepped forward to relieve Hank from responding.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Jean." She held out her hand in greeting.

Naruto smiled at her and grasped her hand in return.

Scott stepped forward as well and introduced himself and Logan who had been leaning against the wall by the door. Two more teenagers walked in to see what all the commotion was.

Naruto stared at the one with blue fur, a tail, and yellow eyes with curiosity.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked.

He looked down at himself, "Right, my image inducer iz off."

"He's a mutant, silly," the girl with the boy told him. "By the way I'm Kitty and this is Kurt."

"I'm Naruto," he greeted with a large smile. He turned back to the Professor, "So I'm in New York? Just how big is your village?"

"Big," the group said.

"And it iz more of a city zan a village," Kurt told him.

"Naruto, how about we take you to a more comfortable room and talk. Shall we?" Charles suggested.

"Sure," Naruto answered. To the group he looked extremely confused about many things.

Charles and Logan led Naruto to the library after shooing the others off to give Naruto some breathing space.

Once situated on a couch Naruto asked, "So how did I get here?"

Charles and Logan looked at each other. Charles started, "We thought you would know that."

Naruto bit his lip, "Nope. No idea. All I remember is running into the Akatsuki and then Itachi had me in a genjutsu. After that nothing until you showed up in front of the Kyuubi's seal.

"A nine tailed fox?" Logan interrupted.

"It is sealed inside of Naruto," Charles filled him in.

Naruto nodded."And how did this thing end up inside of you?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"All I know is that the Kyuubi went on a rampage to destroy our village and the fourth Hokage managed to defeat and seal it inside a newborn baby, who happened to be me."

"How can you seal something that powerful?"

Naruto shrugged, "This is the seal." He showed them the markings on his stomach. "I have no knowledge of seals."

"Just looks like some weirdo's drawing to me," Logan commented with a frown.

Naruto leaped out of his seat, "I have an idea!" before he fell back again from dizziness.

Smirking Logan said, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you. Now what's this idea?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead he bit his thumb causing his blood to well up and began to do hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Logan and Charles watched with interest as Naruto slammed his hand to the ground in front of him. Smoke filled the air and cleared to reveal a giant five foot, red toad with a vest on.

"How's this a brilliant idea? All you did was bring a giant toad into the house and how the hell does a toad get to be that size…"Logan growled.

The toad turned to face them with an annoyed look, "I'll have you know that I am Gamakichi, son of Gamabunto and I am a ninja toad!" Tuning back to Naruto he greeted him, "Good to see you Naruto. Everyone is freaked out when they found Itachi and Kisame and you just disappeared. Where are we anyway?"

"Nice to see you too Gamakichi and to answer your question we're in a place called New York."

"So this isn't the Ninja world anymore then?"

"Nope."

"And what do you propose that I tell Jeriaya, Kakashi, and Tsunade?"

"Ummmmm…..I'm not really sure," Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks for the help," turning back to the other two he asked, "Can you guys tell me about this place?"

Charles answered, "Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Just give me some clue as to what this place is and what it is like," Gamakichi suggested.

"If you come to me I'll transfer some of my knowledge over to you so you can let these others know what we're like."

Gamakichi scratched his head, "Now you've lost me."

"Just relax and empty your mind. I'll take it from there," Charles instructed.

The nin toad moved closer to the Professor. He closed his eyes and allowed the Professor into his mind.

_Now what is it you want to know?_

_Just give the basic facts. _

Charles began to pour the information into Gamakichi making sure that he understood everything when he felt confusion emanating from the toad. He mainly gave information about the city they were in, some about mutants that were popping up, and more information about the institute they were in.

_Wow, interesting world. I'll go back to Konoha now and let the others know._

Charles broke the connection.

"Naruto you will need to summon me again in about twenty mins or so."

"Will do, Gamakichi."

A puff of smoke announced the departure of Gamakichi.

* * *

Konoha: Hokage's office

Jiraiya walked in on Tsunade's pacing, "Any word on Naruto's whereabouts?"

"Not yet. Have you contacted the Toads yet?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I'll try now. Hopefully they will have some idea."

He bit his thumb and flashed through the signs summoning a toad to him.

A puff of smoke filled the air as Gamakichi arrived.

"Jiraiya! Tsunade! Thank you for summoning me before I had to go all the way to the well to get here. I know where Naruto is and he is safe."

"Where?" Tsunade demanded.

"A place called New York. It isn't located in the Ninja world so you most likely won't be able to get to him."

"New York?" Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow.

"What is this New York like?"

"From the information that Charles, a man who has taken Naruto in, it is a very large village that they call a city and Naruto is in a place called the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, really it's a school meant for mutants," Gamakichi explained.

"Do you believe Naruto will be okay there until we can find a way for him to return to Konoha?" Tsunade questioned.

"I believe he is in good hands, Lady Tsunade."

"Then return to Naruto and tell him to stay with Charles until we can find a way to bring him home."

"Yes Ma'am," Gamakichi disappeared in the same puff of smoke he arrived in.

* * *

Location: Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, Charles Xavier's office

"I hope he was able to get to Konoha safely," Naruto commented with a small frown.

"I doubt he'll have anything to worry about. I'm still not sure how you got here, but you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish," Charles reassured him.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled.

"You should probably try summoning your friend again," Logan suggested.

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb once more to perform the summoning jutsu.

A puff of smoke appeared once again as Gamakichi came back.

"Great news Naruto. I got word to Jiraiya and Tsunade. They said to stay put until we can figure out a way to get you home."

"All righty. While I'm waiting I'll train up until Pervy Sage won't recognize me anymore because I'll be stronger." Naruto sat on the couch daydreaming of himself as a big and buff Hokage with Sakura kissing him for his manliness. .

"Don't work too hard," Gamakichi warned, "Remember, Yamato isn't here to stop the transformation from occurring."

Naruto grimaced, "I'll keep that in mind."

Logan asked, "What's this about a transformation?"

"The Kyuubi's chakra can intermingle with Naruto's, but when it gets to a point where Naruto has less chakra than usual and he's a little angrier than usual, the Kyuubi's chakra will fight for dominance of Naruto's body. So that means no multi shadow clone training with large amounts of chakra," Gamakichi told Naruto.

"We willkeep an eye on him," Charles assured the ninja Toad.

Logan grinned and said, "If you want to train we've got the perfect room."

"Really!"

"Yep and you can come by in the morning after you get some rest and food."

"One more thing," Naruto said looking between the two. "Do you guys have some Ramen?"

"I think we might," Charles contemplated.

"Good," Naruto nodded in approval. "At least I won't have to suffer without Ramen."

Gamakichi whispered to Logan, "Better stock up. He eats, at minimum, 20 bowls of Ramen at the very least each day if not each meal."

"We'll stock up then," Logan said with a grimace. "Oh and one more thing Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"You're cooking any Ramen you eat. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Let's get you to a room then shall we," Charles said. He wheeled out of the room and towards the bedrooms.

He led Naruto to an unused bedroom. Naruto walked in and immediately plopped on the bed where he fell asleep without any worries or concerns. Charles and Logan quietly chuckled at the sight.

"Whatever happened took a lot out of him," Logan commented.

Charles turned to him with a smile, "Take it easy on him tomorrow, Logan."

"Sure Chuck. Sure."


	2. Kyuubi

**Chapter 2**

** Kyuubi**

* * *

_Chapter Edited: July 31, 2013_

_Thoughts/ Telepathic talking_

"Regular Talking"

_German translations:_

_Wer ist das- Who is that_

_Viel glueck- good luck_

The next morning Logan knocked on Naruto's door. "Naruto," he called.

Receiving no reply he knocked again. After a few minutes he opened the door and walked in. Naruto was still in his orange attire from the day before and sprawled over his bed snoring loudly. Logan smirked at the sight. He strode over and shook the sleeping figure.

"Naruto, Time to wake up," Logan said, shaking him again.

Naruto rolled onto his side, he mumbled, "just one more minute, Sakura."

"Who are you calling Sakura?" Logan snarled, "Its Logan, Brighty!"

Startled awake by the snarling, Naruto rolled off the opposite side of the bed. "Whoa! Ouuuch."

"Awake now?" Logan stood there with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, but did you have to be so rough?"

"All I did was shake you. You're the one who rolled off the bed," Logan stated. "Now come on sleepy head. Let's go. Training starts early around here."

Logan walked out of the room.

Naruto followed grumbling about early morning trainings and how Kakashi was always late so the early morning trainings always turned into a normal morning training.

Logan chuckled at the boy's grumpiness. Logan brought Naruto into a room below ground level that was full of various controls and surrounded by windows.

Naruto rushed past Logan up to the Professor's side who was at a control panel and observing Logan's students while they completed a set training course. Logan peered out the windows to watch them as they trained.

"How've they been doing?" Logan asked Charles.

"Well so far they are working as a team and haven't gotten into any arguments, so I would say they aren't doing too bad at all. Naruto we'll introduce you to everyone else who isn't here for training at lunch today. Logan, when the students are done you can take Naruto in and start."

Naruto didn't listen to a word that the Professor said, as he was entranced by the group of mutants in the room. Their teamwork was amazing. He watched as one of the teenagers he was introduced to the other night…he remembered the boy's name as Kurt…disappeared, only to reappear 20 ft away. Someone else was flying above the group…Jean? Another person was shooting red rays of destructive light from his eyes, but Naruto couldn't see his face to be able to tell if he met him the other night or not. Then there was Kitty who he remembered from the other last person in the room was covered in ice and was somehow shooting ice from his hands.

_This is unbelievable! I wonder what Ninjutsu their using,_Naruto thought.

He turned to the Professor and Logan with his question."What Ninjutsu are those guys using?"

"Ninjutsu?" Logan questioned, "Don't know what you're talking about unless it's those strange hand signs you made to summon that giant toad yesterday. This is all raw, natural power, created by a gene in our bodies."

"Gene?"

"Yeah part of your DNA," Logan briefly explained.

"So what's your power?"

"Mine?" Logan unsheathed his claws to show the ninja.

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. "That is so cool!"

"Naah, you should see some of the other strange powers in this place. They're all unique in their own way," Logan replied.

"Cool!"

Logan's eyes drifted to a timer on the control board. He watched as the timer made its way to 0 and then the Professor shut off the danger room.

"Come on, Brighty. It's our turn now."

* * *

Walking to the room's entrance they passed by a brunette teenage girl with a white strip of hair and a sour look on her face.

"Training at five am tomorrow, Rogue," Logan informed her.

Rogue scowled, "Splendid."

Entering the Danger Room they found the boy who was covered in ice earlier chasing Kitty and Kurt around the room.

"You can't catch us!" Kitty called to one of the group members.

Kitty ran through the wall while Kurt disappeared from view while Logan was rolling his eyes at the two troublemakers.

The others all laughed before turning to see who had entered the room. Scott and Jean waved at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. Have fun training with Logan," Jean said with a smile.

Bobby walked over to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bobby." He held out his hand which Naruto took with a smile.

"I'm Naruto."

"All right everyone meet in here 5:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning," Logan announced to a chorus of groans from the three mutants. "and be sure to tell Kitty and Kurt."

The group filed out of the danger room leaving it empty except for Naruto and Logan.

"Well show me what you got Brighty and don't hold back," Logan challenged.

Naruto performed the multi shadow clone jutsu summoning fifty clones and they all attacked the mutant as one unit.

_Interesting. Charles he can create real doppelgangers of himself, _Logan said to the Professor.

He spotted two Naruto's standing way from the other clones that were attacking. Some ball of energy was forming between the two of them. One of the two Naruto's vanished.

The second Naruto shouted something as he joined the fray of bodies.

He struck Logan, pulling it back ever so slightly so as not to be fatal but would still pack a punch. Logan grunted as he was sent flying backwards.

Logan pushed himself up with grimace

"You've got some interesting tricks up your sleeve. What did you call that stuff again?"

"Ninjutsu," Naruto answered with a bright smile

"Your close combat could use some improvement though. Even though you certainly have the numbers your skill would prevent you from using a lot of the energy that I'm sure goes into creating those clones of yours," Logan commented.

"My strongest area has always been my Ninjutsu and I was never that great with Taijutsu. That's Bushy Brows area of expertise."

"Who?"

"My friend Rock Lee."

"Okay. Well then we'll work with you on that," Logan said. "Do you have any weapons on you that you use?"

"Yep. Kunai knives and throwing stars," Naruto answered looking in his leg pouch.

"Use those too, when you're attacking me and don't hold back either unless you're going to rip my heart out."

"But I don't exactly want to injure you."

Logan unsheathed his claws and, before Naruto realized what he was doing, cut a long slash down his arm. Naruto watched as the cut healed over in a matter of minutes.

"Trust me kid, I'm practically indestructible as far as we can tell. Now again, but use a variety of your jutsus, weapons, and taijutsu."

Naruto nodded before pulling out a kunai and rushing Logan. Logan parried the blow with his blades and punched Naruto in the side.

Naruto leaped back pulling out more throwing stars and throwing them at Logan who parried them with his blades.

Another wave of stars came behind the ones he had just parried and struck him in the chest.

Logan pulled the stars out of his body and threw them back at the ninja. Naruto already expecting this blocked them with a kunai knife and ran around the room until he was directly behind Logan. Logan leaped out of the way as Naruto struck with a punch where his head had been.

Provoking him Logan called out a challenge, "Is that all you got?"

Naruto answered by pulling out another kunai knife and turning towards Logan he threw the knife catching him by surprise. The knife hitLogan's right shoulder.

Logan pulled the knife from his shoulder. Switching his grip on the kunai he rushed Naruto.

Naruto who had more tricks up his sleeve ran up the wall while carefully controlling his chakra to allow him to be able to stand on the wall when he stopped.

Logan growled, "Great another imp who can run on walls."

Naruto laughed at his comment before charging back down the wall. Gathering speed to attack Logan he stumbled coming down the wall.

Naruto placed a hand over the seal on his stomach and looked up at the mutant with a worried expression as he dropped to the ground.

Logan noted that Naruto's eyes had turned red and his whiskers more pronounced Logan watched with a concerned look as red bubbles began to spill out of the pores of Naruto's skin, layering over to create a figure of a fox.

_Chuck!?_Logan called out in his mind.

_I see it Logan. I'm already going inside._

Naruto stood before the Kyuubi's sealed gate once again and the red chakra was flooding out, bubbling up around him.

_What are you doing?! _Naruto shouted angrily.

_What do you think? I'm taking advantage of the seals weakness since passing into this land._

Charles appeared in the room beside Naruto. _Naruto, what's going on?_

_The Kyuubi has some plan to take over my physical body because apparently the seal on the gate is weaker here. ._

The bubbling mass of red liquid was up to Naruto's chest now and working its way even farther.

_Do you know how to stop it?_ Charles asked.

_Yamato was always the one who stopped the Kyuubi's chakra with his wood style jutsu, but he's not here right now. Just watch out for my fourth tail. I won't be able to control myself if he manages to push through that far. It will be the Kyuubi in control._

_Try and hold off the Kyuubi for as long as possible. I'll be right back..._

Charles returned to his own mind and looked down to see Logan in a fighting stance watching a second red tail grow with a third tail forming a stub at the same time.

_Logan._

_Yeah, Chuck?_

_When the fourth tail appears Naruto won't be able to stop the Kyuubi from attacking you or anyone else. Gotcha. I'll be defending myself then and keeping him in the Daner Room if at all possible. Also we might want to get Hank in here. From the looks of things that red bubbling liquid is disintegrating Naruto's skin._

_All right._ Spreading his awareness through the mansion Charles called, _I need all the X-Men in the danger room immediately._

Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby were the first ones to arrive in the control room phasing through the walls like they were in water. Jean, Scott, Storm, and Rogue arrived simultaneously.

"What's wrong Professor?" Jean asked.

"No time to explain. Jean, I need your help to subdue the energy in Naruto. The rest of you help Logan keep Naruto contained. Right now he is still in control but when you see the fourth tail he won't recognize anyone as a friend."

Kurt teleported Bobby and Rogue into the danger room while Kitty took Storm and Scott.

Logan warned them, "Careful not to touch him. That energy swirling around will strip away your skin and I can promise you that isn't a pleasant experience."

"Zen how are ve supposed to hold him down?" Kurt asked.

"Bobby cover him in ice."

Bobby covered Naruto in a cube of all started to get a little worried when the ice began to melt from the inside out.

"Uh, that does not look good," Kitty stated.

Bobby grimaced. "Is that energy really hot enough to melt ice?!"

Logan had his eyes on the tails and was currently ignoring the others.

The three present tails were flicking back and forth in agitation. He looked for the fourth and spotted a small stub that was gradually getting larger.

"Brace yourselves," he warned.

The fourth tail was growing slowly. It halted halfway; Logan glanced up to the control room to find Jean and Charles deep in concentration.

* * *

_Naruto. Are you alright? _Charles asked.

Jean stood beside him looking around curiously at the sewer like room. When her gaze came onto the blonde haired boyshe gasped at the sight of him covered to his chest with red bubbling chakra.

Naruto turned his head and growled, _I'm holding him back as much as I can, but…I'm…losing control._

_Give up Naruto, _the fox suggested in a malicious tone of glee.

Jean startled at a new voice.

_Jean help me get Naruto out of this mass of energy. Use your powers to push it back. Once you have pushed it away I will place a temporary barrier to control the energy flow. are you ready Naruto?_

_Just do it. The… fourth tail…is already….growing_

Jean began pushing the energy back from Naruto and inch by inch it lost its control while Charles formed a barrier where the edge of the energy was and both pushed the energy back.

* * *

Logan saw the fourth tail receding back into the cloak of energy with the third quickly following.

"Bobby, you can stop with the ice," Logan ordered, "Kitty, get him out of there as soon as the red energy is completely gone. Kurt get Hank up here."

The three did as instructed. Kurt teleported back into the control room and ran out the door to fetch Hank.

Meanwhile the second tail was slowly disappearing, then the first and finally the red cloak of energy left and receded back into Naruto's skin. As the red bubbling liquid disappeared Naruto slumped to the ground. Kitty ran through the ice and pulled him out.

When she lay him down they could all see the damage that the red liquid had done to his body. Naruto's skin was stripped clean off of him leaving only muscles in their place.

"Ouch that looks really bad," she commented.

The Danger Room door opened to admit Hank and Kurt back inside. Hank rushed over to Naruto's side. He got on his knees and opened Naruto's shirt to find every part of his body was raw muscle. A sliver of skin began forming on his stomach where the seal resided.

"Is he?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah his skin is already…healing. Not as fast as yours Logan but pretty close," Hank confirmed. "I wonder why."


	3. Attack From All Directions

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been somewhat stuck on how to write this chapter and so I haven't been able to finish it. I hope you all enjoy the end result. Also I have put up a second poll for everyone to vote one more time who you wish for Naruto to be paired with. For those of you who have changed your minds now is a good time to tell me by voting. Thanks again guys and please enjoy the latest installment!_

Hank glanced over at Naruto to check the healing process. Naruto was lying on a bed shirtless and still unconscious from the Fox's attack. Hank had rubbed an ointment over his skin to make sure that his injuries healed with no infections as well as hooked him up to the machines in the infirmary. He looked back at the machines to see that everything was still normal.

The door opened automatically as the Professor came in.

"How is he?"

"He's just about finished with his healing with no infections or scars," Hank informed.

Charles wheeled up to Naruto's bedside. He watched the last few patches of skin heal over the muscle without a trace.

"His healing is really a lot like Logan's," Charles commented.

"Yes it is. It's quite remarkable. I never thought we'd meet someone else with the same regeneration as Logan," Hank said coming to stand next to Charles.

"When he wakes up could you bring him to my office?"

"Sure thing Professor. May I ask why?"

"If he feels up to it I would like him to summon Gamakichi here again to keep an eye on him as well as tell us everything he knows about the nine tails," Charles explained. The Professor wheeled back out of the infirmary.

20 minutes later Naruto slowly opened his eyes closing them against the light. He put a hand up to block the light and turned his head away.

"How do you feel?" Hank asked.

Naruto sat up and moved his legs to dangle over the side of the bed. His head was pounding with a headache.

"Like my head is about to explode," Naruto replied.

Hank chuckled, "I'm sure it will pass. Here drink some water." Hank held out a cup for him.

"Thanks," he took the cup and drank a sip of water. "What happened after they stopped the fox?"

"Well Charles placed a barrier in front of the Fox's gate and then we brought you down here to the infirmary."

"Oh well that's…wait what barrier?" Naruto asked. "There's already a seal keeping the nine tails from completely coming out."

"Worry not Naruto. The Barrier is only temporary," Hank assured him.

"Oh okay."

"Do you feel up to walking? Are you dizzy at all?"

Naruto jumped off the table, "You kidding! I'm ready to go."

Hank chuckled at Naruto's energy, "Well then the Professor would like to talk with you."

Hank led Naruto through the Mansion to the Professor's office. He pushed the door open, "Charles? Naruto is up and about."

He looked up from a book he was reading and waved them in, "Hello Naruto. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Naruto said.

"Can you remember what happened in the Danger room?"

"Well all I can remember is that you and some strange girl pushed back the fox's chakra to the sealed doors and after that I don't remember anything except waking up in the infirmary."

Charles nodded, "It's better than I hoped. Naruto could you summon Gamakichi again, but only if you are up to it, don't try doing anything too difficult until you are fully recovered."

"Yeah I think I could in a bit," Naruto answered.

"That's fine. Rest up and when you feel ready you can summon Gamakichi."

Hank nodded in agreement, "let's get you to a room then so you can rest up."

Hank and Naruto left the Professor to his reading.

**

* * *

**

Konoha:

"Anything new?" Jeraiya asked.

"Not yet. I have some Anbu working on trying to figure out how to get to Naruto and bring him back. It would be so much easier if we knew what kind of Jutsu Itachi and Kisame used in the first place. I also have Anbu tracking the two Akatsuki to see if they can find out what they used," Tsunade said.

Two Anbu one with a cat like mask and another with a lightening striped mask appeared before the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade," they both greeted.

"Report."

"We tracked the two Akatsuki to a forest clearing where they performed a strange jutsu and disappeared, unfortunately they were facing each other and we weren't able to see the entire thing and we're not sure where they are anymore," the cat mask Anbu reported.

"Anything else?" Tsunade asked.

"No," the lightening striped mask Anbu replied.

"Very well try and pick up the trail and as soon as you do report back and keep someone at the clearing in case they decide to come back," Tsunade ordered.

The Anbu left in a puff of smoke and Jeraiya who was leaning on the wall with arms folded, quiet as the Anbu had reported and were now dismissed grumbled, "That's great we have no way to get to Naruto and now the Akatsuki could very likely have just gone to get him."

Tsunade humphed in agreement, "This is getting quite frustrating now."

"I'm going to go and see what information I can possibly dig up," Jeraiya dismissed himself from the room.

Nodding Tsunade went back to pacing her office trying to figure out how they could possibly get to Naruto and back.

**

* * *

**

Bayville High: lunch period

Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Spyke were all sitting around a picnic table discussing school when the conversation went to the new kid they didn't know much about.

"Zo vhat do you zink of ze new kid," Kurt asked.

Kitty made a face, "He's kind of weird."

"That makes two," Spyke joked.

"Hey!!" Kitty threw her apple at him.

Spyke ducked and peeked over the edge to check for more flying fruit.

"He is a bit strange," Kurt commented.

"Aren't we all a bit strange?" Scott pointed out.

Kurt and Kitty laughed. "Not everyone is as strange as others," Kitty pointed at Spyke.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said," Kitty replied.

Jean intervened before anyone got in a fight, "Now, now. How about we all just get along, shall we?"

"Sure just as soon as I've delivered a knuckle sandwich to a certain someone," Spyke teased.

Kitty squeaked as Spyke got up on the other side of the table, "Help me Kurt!"

She phased through the bench and hid behind Kurt.

"I'm staying out of this one," Kurt answered. Kitty jogged away from Spyke.

The school bell rang in the distance and students began filing inside the building. Spyke too busy trying to catch Kitty didn't hear the bell.

"That was the bell you know," Scott called to the two, "Come on or we'll be late."

"Fine," Spyke gave in after diving through Kitty.

Kitty sighed, "Phew saved by the bell, literally." Kurt laughed at the comment.

They went inside with the rest of the school and into their classes. The lunch area now deserted except for the birds eating leftover food or crumbs and fighting squirrels. The two strangers appeared wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Where are we?" Kisame asked.

"How should I know?" Itachi replied. "Do you sense the Jinchuuriki?"

"No but I'm picking up some strange chakra coming from in that place," Kisame pointed at Bayville High.

"A ninja academy most likely," Itachi observed.

"Really for only a few people?" Kisame pointed out. "Ah what do I care? Let's get the nine-tails and go so we can be done."

The two ninja sped off to search.

**

* * *

**

Bayville high: science classroom

Spyke watched some birds picking at a sandwich left on a table while he played with an eraser, bored to death by his science teachers rambling lecture. A puff of smoke appeared in the deserted lunch area startling the birds into flight. Spyke peered down forgetting the eraser to see two men both wearing identical black cloaks with red clouds on them. The two men looked around talked before disappearing once more.

_What was that all about and who are those men?_ he wondered and turned back to the lecture thinking about the strange men.

**

* * *

**

Xavier Institute

Naruto had gotten up around noon to find the mansion quiet and everyone gone.

"Are they at the school they were talking about?" he wondered.

He turned to look out the window little did he know someone had spotted him and was watching to see what he would do. He made his way to the kitchen where he heated some water in a tea pot and took out a ramen packet from a package on the counter and poured both the water and the noodles into a bowl and sat down to let it seep into the dry noodles. He also cut up some mushrooms and tofu.

He sat there staring at it for 5 minutes and decided it was ready and since he couldn't read the writing on the package he had guessed at it. Logan came in talking to Charles.

"Good afternoon Naruto. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Charles greeted.

"Yep," he said in between mouthfuls.

"When you feel up to it could you summon Gamakichi?" he requested.

Naruto nodded as he finished his mouthful, he bit his thumb drawing blood and made the hand signs, slamming his hand into the ground. Gamakichi appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey. How's everything?" Gamakichi greeted.

"Hello again Gamakichi," Charles greeted.

"Hey any news?" Gamakichi asked.

"No other than we had a little incident with the Kyuubi and so we thought that we would ask you to let his parents…" Charles began.

"My parents are dead," Naruto informed Charles and Logan.

"Oh well then how about his guardians?"

"Don't have any."

Logan asked, "Then who takes care of you?"

"Me...And my team mates Sakura and Kakashi," Naruto replied, "and I suppose Pervy-sage and Granny Tsunade. How about you tell Granny Tsunade."

"Sounds good to me," Gamakichi nodded his head. "She is Hokage after all."

Charles began again, "Very well. Tell Tsunade that we had a little problem with the Kyuubi, but it was taken care of as you can see."

"All right, anything else?"

"Ah yes if you could return here to help us keep an extra eye on Naruto and if you could tell us any more info on the Kyuubi when you get back," Charles requested.

"No problem, I'll be back," he vanished in another cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked confused, "What is Gamakichi going to do when I go Kyuubi?"

"I'd like him here in order to be able to take messages back and forth when needed and if you do go Kyuubi, we won't need you to summon him back here in order to inform your people about it," he explained.

"Ummm, sure," Naruto said. He turned back to his bowl of Ramen. Logan had scrounged out some cheese and crackers and now leaned against the counter munching. He offered some to Charles.

"Thank you Logan."

Logan shrugged and started to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped and turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto, if you feel up to it, you can join the others in a danger room session tonight. On the condition that you don't strain your body or energy, otherwise you can watch for today," he proposed.

"Awesome!!" Naruto jumped up out of his seat.

"Later, Naruto, not now," he reminded.

Naruto sat back down with a gloomy face, "Right…"

"See you later then, Naruto," Charles said as he wheeled out of the kitchen as well.

Naruto went to the sink and washed out the bowl he'd used and set it on the counter to dry.

_Hmm…I'll go for a walk around the mansion for a bit, _he decided.

**

* * *

**

Konoha: Hokage's office

Gamakichi appeared in Tsunade's office. It was empty.

_That's odd, where is everybody?_

He looked out of the window that looked out over Konoha. Fires were sprouting everywhere that was wood and patients were being rushed into the hospital. Ninja were locked in battle each trying to get the upper hand. Konohagakure was under attack, but by whom??

_I need to find someone and fast. If neither Tsunade nor Jeraiya are here then something is wrong and they had to help._

Gamakichi pushed open a window and hopped out onto the roof of the building. He looked around looking for Jeraiya's white mane of hair in the thick of the battle. He spotted his white hair along with Tsunade's golden blonde hair on a nearby rooftop.

He quickly made his way over to them avoiding ninja and stray kunai and shuriken that came in his direction.

"Tsunade! What's going on?" he asked.

"Akatsuki has gained the alliance of the Sound Ninja's hidden village and they attacked with no warning. Is Naruto safe?" Tsunade explained.

"Yes, he's fine. Wherever those two Nin went they haven't found Naruto."

"Good, go back and keep an eye on him, we don't know if they have some way to get over there or not and I'd rather not take any chances." She was frowning at the battle and possibly creating a plan for defeating the Sound Ninja while she was talking. Jeraiya looked just as grim at the situation presented to them.

"Should I tell…"

Tsunade interrupted, "No, telling Naruto about this when he can't do anything would only do more harm than good. Now get out of here before you get caught up in the battle as well. I'll have Jeraiya send someone to you when the battle is finished."

Gamakichi nodded and disappeared in the smoke. His last glimpse was of a couple of sound ninja attacking the two sannin.

**

* * *

**

When he popped back into the kitchen of the mansion, no one was there to greet him. He was shaken by the turn of events in Konohagakure and had to compose himself before he faced Naruto. He knew Tsunade was right and that was the only thing keeping his tongue tied instead of telling his friend the news. Composing himself he muttered, "They can take care of themselves and the village. They'll be all right…"

"Who's going to be all right? I thought I smelled you in here." Logan had walked into the kitchen.

Gamakichi didn't answer and asked, "Is Naruto around?"

"Nah, he's in the control room watching the others in their danger room session."

Gamakichi fidgeted, "You're sure?"

"Positive, just came from there," Logan assured him.

"Konoha is under attack from the Akatsuki and another hidden village," Gamakichi conveyed.

"You don't think they'll pull through?" Logan asked with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm not sure, the battle could turn with them or against them, but against the Akatsuki in such force there's every possible chance that Konoha may not be there the next time Naruto or I lay eyes on it."

"I take it you don't want Naruto to know about this dilemma?"

Gamakichi confirmed his comment, "Tsunade and Jeraiya don't want him to do anything rash, which is what he'll most likely do is he hears about his home being attacked. All we can do is believe that Konoha's people will survive even if the village falls."

Logan bowed his head, "That's right. Do you want to go see Naruto?"

"Yes, we don't know where the two Akatsuki chasing Naruto have disappeared too and it is very possible they managed to find a way here. I'd like to stay as close to Naruto as possible for now just to be on the safe side." His voice had fear in it from many of the recent events and he feared that things would only get worse from here on out.

**

* * *

**

Logan brought Gamakichi into the control room which overlooked the danger room that was now trying to stop the X-Men from accomplishing their task. Naruto stood by Charles shoulder and watched as each team member used his or her powers to help each other and make their way to a platform.

"How's the training going, Chuck?"

"Everyone's doing very well," Charles sounded pleased.

Logan didn't say anything, but studied each person's movements and watching as Kurt teleported Rogue and Kitty out of danger.

"Gamakichi's back," Logan pointed out to them.

"I take it your trip was relaxing?" Charles asked Gamakichi.

"Yes it was."

"Hey, these guys are good! Don't you agree?" Naruto inquired.

Gamakichi moved to look out the window and grinned, "Yeah! You're right, they're better than you!"

Naruto frowned and punched him in the arm as he laughed at his own joke.

_Logan is something troubling you?_

_Talk to Gamakichi, just don't clue Naruto in._

_What's wrong? _Charles asked the nervous toad.

_Konoha's under attack and the Akatsuki are behind it. The only question is where Naruto's pursuers are during this attack and if they have found a way here. Don't tell Naruto any of this._

_I understand. I won't say a word._

_Thank you._

**

* * *

**

"What's up Itachi?"

"I found the Kyuubi and another nest of possible Nin," Itachi replied.

Kisame looked interested, "Where?"

"In this place over the fence and it's heavily guarded."

"Really, this place seemed so laid back, that I was beginning to get bored."

"Let's go." Itachi led the way into the house avoiding sensors, traps, and any other defensive measures.

"So where is he in here?" Kisame asked looking around as they walked through the glass doors at the front of the building.

"Below."

**

* * *

**

The simulation was turned off in the danger room and Charles was talking to the team through the mike advising the group on different techniques they could have used.

Naruto was listening in on the strategies, but so far he didn't really understand much of what the Professor was saying. His gaze was drawn by the different layouts in the buttons and shifted to the door where some water was slowly leaking inside the control room. He walked over to the door to investigate and found the water to be loaded with chakra.

"I don't think there is supposed to be water leaking through the door," he commented.

Gamakichi hearing him turned to see what he was talking about. He saw the chakra laden water and fear rose inside of him. "Naruto! Get away from the door!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to him quickly, "You don't think it's that shark?"

"It is! This is the same thing he did against Gai and his team back when you were rescuing Gaara! Pakuun and I talked about it, there's no doubt."

"Not good. Hey Professor! There are some pretty nasty ninja out there and I believe they're inside the mansion," Naruto warned.

Logan and Charles turned to see the water spouting into the room. Charles turned back to the mike.

"Kitty, phase through the door and see what's in the hall," he ordered.

Kitty walked to the door and tiptoed when she realized water was seeping through. She phased through and came back spitting out water. "Professor! The entire hall is flooded!"

"It's him all right," Gamakichi confirmed.

"Stay with us kid," Logan ordered.

"There are some things you should all know about what we are facing. There are two guys out there. One has a giant sword covered in bandages; he's the one giving us all this water. The second is a man who has an eye technique called Mangekyo sharingan, whatever any of you do, do not meet this man's eyes at all," Gamakichi advised the X-Men.

"Did everyone hear him?" Logan asked.

They all nodded, this was the group who fought Magneto and his cronies on a daily basis, they were confident they were ready for this new challenge. They were ready for anything except ninjas, especially Akatsuki.

They quickly came up with a plan. Naruto would make shadow clones and they would swim in random directions. If they saw Kisame they would disappear in order to give them the benefit of a recon mission. Whichever way was clear would be the way that everyone would get out of the flooded areas and into the upper levels of the mansion.

Logan helped Charles onto Gamakichi's back where he would hold onto his vest so that Gamakichi was free to move around and fight if need be. Logan would stay next to Naruto guarding against any possible attack.

Naruto's clones came back with nothing to report in the water so the group in the danger room opened the doors and made their way into the hallways. Once they were out of the room, Logan opened the door to the control room and the four of them left that way going the opposite direction as the others.

Naruto held his breath and looked about; there was no sign of the Akatsuki yet. "Yet" being the key term to this observation. They swam down the corridor and all the way up the stairs until they reached the ground floor and were able to stand once more.

_Where are they? Usually they jump me right about now and try to take me out in order to take me with them and unseal the nine-tails. _

Naruto once again sent shadow clones down each hallway and they waited until one of them came back.

"Don't go that way," Naruto pointed to the left.

Logan led the way to the right where they found Itachi holding one of Naruto's clones.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed in shock as Itachi let go of the clone and sliced it with a kunai.

His eyes contained the Mangekyo sharingan which he aimed at the group.

"Don't look in his eyes," Gamakichi reminded.

They all averted their gazes to the ground and a maniacal laugh came from behind them. Gamakichi and Naruto whirled around to find Kisame blocking any kind of retreat down that way. He extended his sword, pointing it at Naruto.

"So," he said, "What's it gonna be?"

_Author's Note: Wow that was a long chapter to type up. Man, now I need to start writing the next one… Sorry for not updating sooner and once again I'm placing a poll on my profile for everyone to vote one more time on Naruto's pairing. This is so that everyone who changed their mind can voice their opinion and I'll be closing the poll as soon as I need to use the pairing. Thanks again and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I worked really hard on this chapter so please let me know if you guys liked it! Okay? Thanks and look for the next chapter!_


	4. Cooperation, Will, and Trust

_Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for all of the awesome reviews on the last chapter and wow I guess I shouldn't have forgotten X-23 on the first vote. She seems to be a very popular choice. So here is the next chapter and no the pairing isn't in here yet. Enjoy and don't forget to Review! When reviewing you can always let me know if you want some specific thing to happen and I'll think on it and see if I can put it in. Thanks!_

_Just realized I forgot to put the lines in where I had them. This is the repost with the proper lines. No change in the chapters plot._

Kisame extended his sword, pointing it at Naruto.

"So," he said, "What's it gonna be?"

"Over my dead body!" Naruto snapped.

"That can be arranged, eventually," Kisame laughed gleefully.

Naruto shouted, "Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

The shadow clones attacked the two Akatsuki attempting to get past either of their guards. After they had both taken out the clones they turned back to the group who had been unable to get past either ninja.

Logan unsheathed his claws charging Itachi being careful to keep his eyes on the ninja's hands and feet. Slashing at Itachi he came away with black cloth as he dodged the blades.

Gamakichi stayed in between trying to stay out of both battles as well as keep Charles safe from stray blades.

Kisame whirled the blade scraping the walls around them and striking at the clones finishing off several in a stroke of his sword. Naruto and one of his clones created a Rasengan in his hand. It was ready, the clone disappeared and he charged inside of Kisame's defense, striking him in the gut. Kisame was thrown back by the jutsu and into the wall down the way.

"Gamakichi! Logan! Down this way!" Naruto called.

Gamakichi came down the hall and passed Naruto. Logan charged Itachi and threw him back as hard as he could. Logan left Itachi getting up and followed Naruto and Gamakichi down the hallway.

"Follow me," Logan commanded and charged into the lead. He led them down the hall to the right before Kisame's slumped body.

"We need to get out of here and now!" Charles cried from Gamakichi's back.

Logan yelled back, "Working on it Chuck. Where's Storm and Beast?"

_I'm calling them now_, Charles said.

"You guys get out of here," Naruto said stopping.

"Naruto! You're the one they're after and the one we have to make sure they don't get a hold of," Gamakichi exclaimed.

"Exactly, that means if you all get away then I can use the Kyuubi's power to stop them."

_Naruto there is a barrier still in the way!_

_Then take it down. I need to use the nine-tails power to win this fight. Don't worry I'll be okay and if not Gamakichi can head them off by going back to Konoha and warning the Hokage of what's happened. We already know the whereabouts of their hideout; it wouldn't be hard for them to find them or me._

_Naruto don't throw your life away like this. What about your friends?_ Charles pleaded.

_Either take it down or I'll fight without the extra chakra and the Nine-tails help._

_Very well, give me a minute._ He went inside Naruto to the sealed gateway where the fox waited behind his bars and the mental barrier. Charles removed the barrier and startled when he heard Naruto behind him.

Naruto stopped next to him and nodded his thanks, turning his attention back to the sealed gates he asked, _Will you cooperate with me and lend me your strength?_

The fox came forward showing its face only, _Yes I will cooperate and lend you my strength, only because if you die I go with you. I will fight alongside you this time. _

_Thank you. _Naruto turned back to Charles, _Now get out of here. I'll either make it with his help or I won't. You guys don't know how to fight alongside a chakra user or for that matter one that might go out of control. I don't want to hurt anyone and I've already done so twice while in the Kyuubi state. Please make sure all three of you get out of here._

_I will honor that wish, _Charles said and left Naruto's mind.

When he came back to Gamakichi had already taken him and Logan away from Naruto. He began to worry when he saw the red energy cloaking Naruto.

"I thought you placed a barrier in him, Chuck."

"I did. I took it down at Naruto's request and the Kyuubi has agreed to fight alongside Naruto to aid him," he explained.

"The Kyuubi did what?" Gamakichi exclaimed.

"Just as I said, he agreed to fight alongside Naruto in the fight. Why what's wrong?"

"Well, see, everyone thought that any host that contained the Kyuubi would never be able to control it because of its enormous amounts of chakra that would be contained, not to mention the hatred the Fox had towards ninjas. So the fact that the Kyuubi is now willingly fighting alongside its host is incredible. Although that also means we should get away from here. All the power from that chakra can have some devastating results," Gamakichi explained.

Logan huffed in agreement. "Let's get out of here then and regroup with the rest of the X-Men."

"I agree Logan."

The three moved away from the mansion with Storm and Hank following close after them.

* * *

_You ready boy?_

_I'm ready. You?_

_I'm just the power source here, remember?_

_No, you're more than that. _

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_You're a comrade fighting with me to win this battle._

_Don't push it._

_Heh… Here they come. Does the Mangekyo sharingan affect you?_

_Yes, so be careful._

_I will._

They attacked with red chakra pouring out of their skin. They attacked and dodged, attacked and dodged, creating an image of many mini foxes attacking from all directions. A fourth tail grew into place alongside the three other tails. Kisame was blocking the attacks using his sword which slowly sucked the chakra out of the cloak and Itachi tried to meet his eyes to use the sharingan. The only thing he knew to ever take control of the Kyuubi. The only way that Madara was ever able to stage the attack of the Nine-tails on Konoha.

"Itachi, what are you doing over there? Haven't you made eye contact yet?"

Ignoring him Itachi closed his eyes and summoned up the power of the Mangekyo, Amaterasu. He opened his eyes tearing streaks of blood as he summoned the power forth to light anything in his line of sight on fire. It caught the Jinchuuriki as he passed at neck breaking speed in front of him.

In pain the Jinchuuriki stopped and writhed out of instinct to put out the fire. Waiting for Kisame to be close enough to knock the host out he put out the flames. Kisame slashed down with his sword swiping away chakra. He placed the sword against Naruto sucking away all the chakra that created the cloak and more when chakra began to take its place to form a new cloak.

He smirked, "You just don't know when to give up do you?"

"That's okay, since I don't know the meaning of giving up," Naruto countered.

"Too bad, we could've been done by now, but of course, where's the fun in that?" Kisame smiled.

Naruto growled and slashed at the sword swiping it away from him. He quickly pushed off the ground to land on the opposite side of the room from Kisame. Kisame smiled excitedly, anticipating the fun fight he was going to have.

_Well what are you gonna do? I'm not going to allow you to let him steal all my chakra, ya got that?_

_Yeah I get it. I wasn't planning to allow him to steal the chakra in the first place, so don't worry and could you give me some more power? I'm not going to win like this unless we're both going at it with full power._

_You're not afraid that I might try and take over? This would be the perfect chance for me. If you're okay with that possibility then sure I'll give you some more._

_I trust you. Besides we agreed to work together, remember?_

_Heh, and you don't think I would just abandon you first thing? Okay. _The Kyuubi fed the power through to Naruto bringing out the seven tails in total before stopping.

_Hey, that's only seven tails…_

_That should be all you need if not I'll give you the last two._

_Fine._

Naruto attacked once more…

* * *

Xavier Institute: The Back of the Mansion

Kitty phased them through the last wall out into the bright sun filled air. They all panted for air after being in the water for so long.

"Where's the Professor and Logan?" Bobby asked.

"Ah think they went with Naruto and that oversized Frog," Rogue said.

They all turned to look at the mansion as a resounding crash was heard faintly by the group.

"Ah think the battle has already started," Rogue pointed out.

"Vell how do ve fight against ninjas?" Kurt asked looking around at the group, "Anybody know?"

They all shook their heads in puzzled expressions.

"I think we have to learn as we go on this one," Scott said.

Jean nodded, "I agree, we've never had to fight ninjas before so none of us knows anything, not even the first thing there is to being a ninja."

"What are we waiting for then." Bobby suggested, "The sooner we find out the better… Right?"

They all nodded in agreement and charged around the building on both sides and in Kurts case over. What they found on the other side wasn't what they expected to see.

The front doors and 20 ft. around them were blown into non existence with a red figure getting back up on all four limbs in front of the fountain that was now flooding water onto the pathway. A man in a black coat with red clouds was slowly walking out with a large club looking thing resting on his shoulder. Some of the bandages were ripped revealing purple scales that were filed to points.

_X-Men! Where are you?_ The professor called out.

_We came out of the Institute from the back and we're on either side of the building, _Kitty replied.

Kurt added, _I'm on the roof looking down on the battle._

_Good, I'm glad you're all safe and made it out alright. Regroup in front of the garage. Logan and I are already there._

_Roger that, _Scott answered.

Everyone headed for the garage skirting the battle that was underway.

* * *

Naruto felt stone give way from behind him as he was kicked into the fountain. Water flowed out over him drenching his clothes. He picked himself back up and stood at the ready on all fours staring Kisame down as he approached him.

_Now would be a good time!_

_Sure, sure. Would you give me a break it's a bit of a strain to give out this much power to a human body. Are you sure you can you control all that power?_

_Yes, just give it to me now. We need to finish this!_

_Suit yourself._

The Kyuubi drained the last of his chakra reserves forming an eighth tail on Naruto…and a ninth tail to finish the set. Naruto shivered with the power, controlling it with all of his willpower. He shifted from foot to foot and hand to hand spreading the power evenly along his entire body. He pushed off from the ground leaving the cement caved in and pounced on Kisame swiping claws into his body creating large, deep cuts and biting whatever flesh was visible, mainly the neck, until Kisame reacted and he jumped off again.

Kisame looked down and cursed. He ran a hand on his neck where some bite marks had punctured the skin, blood smearing onto his hand when he looked at it.

"Damn you! You're not getting another chance like that again," Kisame shouted in anger.

Naruto grimaced, he'd only ever fought the chuckling Kisame and he didn't know how the Akatsuki's manner would change when he was pissed at his opponent. Kisame threw his sword with lightening fast speed and caught Naruto's left leg as he dodged.

Naruto flipped through the air landing with a crash, rolling to lessen the impact. His leg hurt, but then again his entire body was suffering from the chakra flowing around him creating the fox shape. Ignoring the pain he balanced himself back on his feet and focused on his attacker waiting for his next move.

Kisame charged him his sword flying back to him as he came, Naruto waited until the last minute, ducking under the attack he dived back towards the fountain rolling upon landing and gaining his feet he spun around to face Kisame.

_What are you doing? Attack him already!_

_I need to separate him from his sword permanently somehow. Haven't you noticed that sword drains our energy every time it hits us?_

_Yes and that's exactly why you need to kill him now!_

_Will you give me a chance! _

_NO! If I'm going to deal with having a stupid human for a host then at least get rid of our adversaries quickly so I don't have to mix my chakra with yours for long._

_What happened to willing cooperation?_

_Just get this fight over with!_

_Alright how about you fight, _he offered.

The Kyuubi looked at him confused, _You really are going to trust me on this one aren't you._

_Like I said before we're comrades fighting side by side._

… _All right. _

Naruto thought to himself, _Please don't let me be wrong. No, I have to trust him in order to do this._

Naruto walked up to the bars and placed his hand inside to rest on the Fox's paw sitting there placing his life in the tailed-beasts hands, something he never thought he would do.

_Author's Note: Well there you have it. This chapter was bit violent at times and I think I stayed within the limits of the rating. Please review and let me know how I did. Ask any questions you like, I'll answer them if it doesn't spoil anything._


	5. Heads or Tails What's it Gonna Be?

_Author's Note: Time to find out how the fight ends!!! Is everyone excited??? Good, cause here's the next chapter so I won't keep you long. _

_**Voting for those without accounts!!!! **__Uuummmm anyone still out there who doesn't have an account please review and tell me your vote so I can tally those votes into the final score as well. The choices are: X-23, Wanda, Rogue, Hinata, Sakura, Jean, any Female X-Man, any Female Ninja, Kitty…. And I think that's everyone on the list. Let me know please so I can take your views into story. Thanks again!_

_Enjoy!!!_

Naruto waited nervously as the Kyuubi slowly came into his body and mind taking control of his body. He felt a strange drifting sensation as the Kyuubi took full control and tested his limbs and muscles.

He felt like he was floating away connected to the world only in his subconscious and even that was fading away into darkness…

**

* * *

**

_Naruto, can you hear me? Naruto?_

_Who's…there?_

_It's done Naruto, although your body changed._

_Changed?...What is that…supposed…to mean?...Wait…I was in a…battle and…I let the Kyuubi…take over…to finish…the fight._

_Yes, it's time to wake up now, Naruto. Also I take back what I said before. You're not such a worthless host after all._

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, _Was that my imagination???_

_No._

…

_Wake up. The mutants have helped your body to recover along with my strength, but now you need to open your eyes and take back control over your body._

_Yeah. I'll do that._

_What happened to cause this???_

Naruto began to hear voices as he slowly came to consciousness.

"Is he okay?"

"Who knows, although what's with the…?"

"Shhh, he's opening his eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes to see the lights of the infirmary above him once again and anxious faces peering down at him. He identified the faces as the X-Men.

"All right everyone. Give him some space," Beast called to those huddled around him.

Beast leaned over and turned on a flashlight that he shined into Naruto's left eye, then his right. Turning it off he placed a hand on Naruto's forehead and removed it after a couple of seconds.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I was hit with multiple Rasengan's in a matter of a few seconds," Naruto joked.

Beast chuckled remembering him shouting Rasengan when he had attacked with a ball of blue colored energy in his right hand.

"Trying lifting your arms first," he instructed.

Naruto moved his head to the side to look at his right arm and slowly lifted it regaining the control of his own body after relinquishing control to the Kyuubi. His arm trembled with the effort it took and he frowned in frustration. His right arm up somewhat he tried to lift his left arm as well, but found the effort to be too much and he let them flop back down next to him in exhaustion.

_Damn, what did you do?_

_Well, I think taking control of your body strained it to its limits and you've also been unconscious for two weeks since the battle. I explained to them that I was the Kyuubi and that I was having difficulty holding you away from death, so they took us here and when I receded back inside the seal I kept you alive while they helped me heal your body. Your muscles will most likely be weak though. You have a lot of training ahead of you in order to get back in shape._

_Don't I always?_

_Heh, you got a point there._

"Would you like to talk to the Professor about the battle and get some fresh air?" Beast asked.

"Sounds good, although I don't think I can manage to walk even a few feet at the moment," Naruto commented.

"Don't worry I'll put you in a wheelchair. That way you can continue to rest."

When Beast had placed Naruto in the wheelchair and adjusted him into a comfortable position they set off for a talk with the Professor. He took him up in the elevator and then wheeled him out into the restored entryway and towards the doors to wheel him outside.

Naruto grimaced at the memory of what he did to the room and fountain. "Sorry, about the damage. I hope it wasn't too much of a trouble to fix everything."

"No trouble at all. Remember Naruto. This is a home for mutants to learn to control their powers. This happens a lot more than you think," Beast reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that…" he saw someone in the windows in the doors that looked exactly like him except the person had…red fox ears with white tips at the end, in the middle of the blonde hair and nine red tails with white tips, hanging limply next him on either side of the wheelchair.

"Naruto?" beast asked somewhat anxious that Naruto had pushed himself too far.

"Hold on Beast."

He studied the window and then reached up with one weak arm to his head and Beast sighed. Taking his hand Beast guided it to the ears. Naruto placed his hand on the ears, they were soft and silky and somewhat pointy. He let his arm drop slowly and reached down to find a tail. He turned his head to look down and saw the tails; placing his hand on one he confirmed it was real.

"What's happened to…" It dawned on him. The Kyuubi had said, _It's done Naruto, although your body changed._

_Kyuubi, did you mean this when you said my body had changed???_

_Yes._

Beast placed a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto? Are you all right?"

"Yeah…Yeah…Let's go…talk to the Professor now," Naruto said still in shock at the changes in his body.

Beast conceded and wheeled Naruto outside and wheeled him over to the Professor who was talking with Logan, Storm, and Gamakichi while they supervised a game of baseball. Logan tapped Charles on the shoulder and pointed in their direction.

Gamakichi noticed the gesture and looked as well. At the sight of Naruto his face lit up with a large smile.

"Naruto!" Gamakichi called.

"Good afternoon, Naruto. Storm would you go and get Naruto something to eat while we talk?"

"Just broth I take it?" she inquired.

Beast answered, "Yes. We can't give him anything solid for about a week."

Naruto hearing food had gotten a hopeful look on his face quickly squashed by the mention of only broth for a week. Storm giggled before leaving them.

"How are you Naruto?" Gamakichi asked.

"Weak and a little confused, but otherwise I think I'm fine," Naruto replied.

"Did he see them?" Charles asked.

Beast nodded silently from behind Naruto, "In the windows on the way out."

"Well as you can see Naruto. There have been some physical changes that appeared after you allowed the Kyuubi to control your body for the fight."

"Was it because I let it do that or was it the result of going up to all nine tails for the first time?"

"Neither. Either one of them could have been the trigger for this change. We don't know about that. What we do know is that you have gained the X gene, in other words, you're a mutant, Naruto," Charles explained.

_A mutant?! _

_Hey I told you your body had changed! I didn't specify whether it was physical, biological, or both_.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly._ So what is my mutant power?_

_I'm not entirely sure yet, although it may just be your physical change._

"If I'm a mutant…then what is my so called power?"

"That's the thing. We're not entirely sure if there is anything beyond your physical appearance," Logan told him.

Storm walked up to them from behind with warm broth in a cup with a straw. She placed the cup in front of his face.

"Drink some now. Not too much, only a small sip. We don't want you getting sick after what you've gone through," she said good-naturedly.

Naruto obliged and sipped broth out of the cup. The taste didn't repulse him too much which was a good thing since he wasn't looking forward to surviving on chicken broth for the next week.

"So what happened after the Kyuubi took over? It wouldn't tell me when I asked."

"That's probably because it wasn't sure what to tell you," Charles frowned. "It's hard to explain as when we got here you had just switched and we thought that you were gone forever and we were unsure of what to do until the Kyuubi continued to attack Kisame and Itachi. I reached out with my telepathy to see if I could reason with it and found that it was quite willing to stay on our side as it's host, you, would have better chances staying alive than with the Akatsuki. We talked while it attacked them and explained a plan it had come up with after seeing how many of us were there and what powers we each had. When that was done we executed the plan and somehow drove the Akatsuki back. We still don't know where they are, but at least they haven't come back to finish us off. I think we injured them so badly that they couldn't even chance more injuries by coming back here. Especially you, the Kyuubi had enhanced your claws and teeth to sharp points that were stained red even when we washed you off. You caused the two so much pain with the cuts you gave them," Charles told the story in a short manner.

Naruto let his head fall back, "Wow. I guess I've learned to control the Kyuubi's chakra inside of me to its maximum."

_Do you think that we'll ever have to do that again?_

_I would advise caution. If possible use my chakra up to the ninth tail, but consult with me if you think it is safe to switch controls as it is possible you could die or I could lose my hold on you and you'd be lost forever. _

_Very well. _"Gamakichi, has there been any further progress in how to bring me back to Konoha?"

"No, not that I've heard of since my last visit," he said.

Naruto looked downcast at that news, but brightened just as quickly. "Well that means I can recover my strength and learn how to control any mutant powers I've acquired."

"There's the Naruto I know," Gamakichi said and laughed.

Naruto laughed with him and the four mutant adults joined in.

_He's right you know. I was worried for a second that your spirit had left you when I brought you back._

_That won't happen._

"Come on Naruto. Let's get you into a real bed to rest up and recover. Before we leave take another sip of the broth," Beast instructed.

Storm held the straw to his mouth and he drank another mouthful of the warm liquid. Beast took him back inside. When he was out of hearing range the Professor began the conversation again that had been interrupted when Naruto and Beast had come out.

"Well Gamakichi. I'm sure Konoha is fine and I believe you are right that we shouldn't tell Naruto just yet seeing as how weak he is at the moment. Especially if he is now a mutant, we need to figure out if he has any powers at all and how he can control them. First I think it's time we check up on Konoha," he said.

"I agree. I'm worried that they haven't sent a message with another ninja toad or dog. I'll go now and come back when I know what's going on." Gamakichi disappeared.

"What do you think he'll find?" Storm asked.

"Who knows. The village could be destroyed or is safe and recovering. The only way we can find out is if Gamakichi physically goes there himself," Logan answered.

* * *

Konoha:

Gamakichi arrived in Konoha with his eyes closed, afraid to see what he might find. He took a deep breath and slowly let it back out. He opened his eyes to take in the ground of the cliff side at his feet. He had appeared on the cliff side with the Hokage's faces engraved on it. He studied the ground for a moment longer fearing the worst of what could have happened to Konoha.

_The sooner I get it over with the sooner I can leave._

He slowly looked up at the village and what surprised him was the fact that there wasn't a single house left in sight. Everything was gone leaving only the Hokage's faces etched into the cliff to watch over a crater where the village used to be.

_My Gods, what happened to cause this?! Is it possible that anyone is in the evacuation tunnels inside the mountain?_

He hopped onto third Hokage's face to the hidden door in his eye and he went inside taking care to watch for possible traps. He went through the tunnel to the gathering point that was a large cave in the middle of the tunnel system. No one was there, not a single person.

_Did they leave? Was everyone killed? No, they can't have been otherwise the bodies would be here unless they were all caught in the blast that created the crater outside. I can't go back yet. If there's a chance that any are alive I need to find them. Where would Jeraiya or Tsunade lead the village to?_

He came out of the tunnels onto the pathway leading to them and hopped down the rest of the way to the ground. He watched for any enemy fighters left behind to kill anyone who came to investigate the disappearance of a major hidden village. He caught some movement in his left eye, but identified it as a bird.

_Wait, there are no birds like that around here… Sai?_

"Sai?" he called out in the direction.

The bird hopped at the sound and flew over. As it came closer he confirmed the inky markings that Sai made for his ink jutsu. The bird flew back into the forest where it landed on a branch and waited with its head turned back over its shoulder and cocked to the side.

Gamakichi followed it into the forest depths. He stopped when the bird waited on the ground and he spotted Sai walking through the trees towards him with Yamato, Kakashi, and Jeraiya following.

"Gamakichi," Jiraiya greeted, "Good to see you're okay. How's Naruto?"

"We had a run in with Itachi and Kisame," Gamakichi declared.

Kakashi asked, "What happened?"

"We couldn't hold him off and then Naruto told us something that must have shocked everyone who heard him."

"What could cause that?" Jiraiya asked.

"The Kyuubi agreed to cooperate willingly with Naruto and help him fight both Akatsuki, though there were some side effects."

"I think we should go back to the camp and inform Tsunade of this," Yamato suggested.

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded agreement and turned around to lead the way back. They moved swiftly through the trees to a camp site of tents and ninja rushing about trying to do everything possible. They went to an area cleared for the wounded were they found Sakura working alongside Tsunade to heal a ninja whose left side was completely burnt and blistering where there wasn't infection.

"What happened after I left?" Gamakichi asked in shock.

"When we last saw you we were attacked after our conversation had ended. The ninja of the leaf village were doing their best to protect the stragglers making their way to the tunnels to evacuate. We lost many brave and noble Nin that day. Anyway we fought long and hard for three days by which the invaders withdrew out of our range of attacks from the wall. We had our first decent rest that night after those long three days, but it was only for a brief time as when Dawn came they attacked once more and this time the Akatsuki weren't merely looking for Naruto they were attacking full force. The Akatsuki member, Deidara, had been circling above us without our knowledge and allowed the forces to clear out in thirty seconds. We were confused as to why they pulled out until we saw an enormous bomb falling into the village above us. We managed to get most of the people out, but we didn't escape with few casualties or injured. The bomb blew the village into ashes as soon as it hit. When the bomb went off we were all close enough to feel the scorching heat upon our skin and many of us ended up like him," Jiraiya explained.

"So why did you move out here if the Sound ninja and Akatsuki are out here?"

Yamamoto explained, "When the invaders figured out the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki wasn't here, they decided to rid themselves of us with the clay bomb."

"Therefore we decided to stay close until everyone had healed from their burns with the help of the medical ninja we had and then leave Yamamoto and a squad of ninja to begin the reconstruction of Konoha while we take the villagers to safety," Kakashi added.

Gamakichi nodded as all the information processed within his mind, _Konoha is destroyed, many are injured either from the fight or the explosion, and Naruto has become a mutant. Could this get any crazier?_

Tsunade stood up when she finished with the man in front of her. Looking at the three men and Gamakichi she waved for them to follow. Sakura fell in behind as well knowing perfectly well there was news on Naruto. They made their way to a tent set up near the wounded. Gesturing everyone in she followed inside and they all sat down.

"What's the news?" she asked.

"Itachi and Kisame attacked us in the X-Men's home about two weeks ago and since I hadn't heard anything from Konoha I decided it was time to check," Gamakichi briefly explained.

"How is Naruto from that fight?" Tsunade asked.

"He woke up around noon today and is weak, but should recover in the next week or so. He did a lot of damage on the two Akatsuki and so I don't believe they'll be bothering us any time soon."

"How did the X-Men and Naruto defeat them?"

"Heh, here's the part you may not believe…Naruto talked to the Kyuubi about their situation and the Kyuubi willingly cooperated in the battle to fight them. Naruto went to all nine tails before he relinquished control to the Kyuubi only because he couldn't defeat his opponents and he decided to trust the Kyuubi not to take over his body while he allowed him out. There were side effects and not all of them are known to us yet," Gamakichi informed them.

Everyone had horrified expressions at the thought of Naruto with all nine tails and the thought that the Kyuubi could've taken over if he had had any other feelings at all.

Tsunade recovered her poise to ask, "What are the side effects from all this?"

"The known side effects are that Naruto now physically has red fox ears and all nine tails. The other known effect is that sometime in the battle something triggered a gene that the X-Men had and he can now be classified as a mutant. We believe that his new appearance is partially because of that gene and partially because of his choice to let the Kyuubi fight using his body and all of his chakra."

Sakura cut in before anyone could say anything, "So is he okay? Besides his change in appearance, does he mind?"

Gamakichi turned to her, "When he noticed the changes he was somewhat shocked but he's so weak at the moment that he really couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. He is only able to drink warm broth at the moment and he can barely move his body. He's going to have a long wait before he's back up to strength. I'm sure he'd be enlightened to hear of your concern Sakura."

She blushed at the thought. Excusing herself she said, "I'll just go tell the others what's happened."

"I think that's a good idea Sakura and if anyone has thoughts on how we can possibly get over there and back let me know," Tsunade requested.

"Sure thing," she said as she left the tent.

Sakura headed between tents to the makeshift practice area that they were near. She found the rest of her classmates all gathered there and either talking or sparring with each other. She walked over to the nearest group to her, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Choji. Choji was snacking on a bag of chips again while he listened to the group talk.

"Hey Sakura, anything new?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah Gamakichi came and told us that the Akatsuki had attacked Naruto about two weeks ago. He's been physically altered because of the fight," Sakura answered.

"What do you mean physically altered?" Neji asked.

"Apparently the nine tailed beast inside Naruto agreed to cooperate in the battle in order to win and Naruto went up to all nine tails on his fox cloak and to make matters worse he risked giving the Kyuubi control over his body. So he now has fox ears and nine fox tails on his persona."

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag. So the Akatsuki attacked us as well as Naruto?"

"Seems that way," Kiba said.

"But is Naruto okay?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah, apparently he only woke up today and is very weak and a little shocked at his personal appearance, but yeah he's okay overall. Of course that's not the only thing, that whole x gene I told you about that the X-Men have…well Naruto now has it and so they trying to find out whether Naruto has any special mutant power," Sakura informed. They all looked stunned at the information. "Oh and Tsunade wanted to know if any of you have any ideas as to how we can get to Naruto and back here."

They all thought for a moment. Shikamaru was the first to speak, "Gamakichi can travel to and from that world correct?" Sakura nodded. "So what if someone, say Jiraiya went with him when he left and then made his way to the other world."

"It's a possibility. I'm surprised no one's thought of that yet," Sakura commented.

"Well, weren't they looking to figure out what jutsu was used to teleport Naruto in the first place?" Kiba pointed out.

Sakura nodded again, "Yeah so they weren't thinking about a ninja toad they were consulting each other about possible jutsus used. Brilliant I'll go see if Gamakichi is still here."

She left the group to talk about other possibilities and made her way back to Tsunade's tent.

"Tsunade? Shikamaru had an idea," she opened the tent flap and entered sitting down near the entrance.

"Yes, what is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Shikamaru pointed out that if Gamakichi is able to traverse the dimensions maybe he could take a ninja with him?"

The three ninja's considered it. "Gamakichi, would you be willing to try it with Jiraiya?"

Gamakichi thought for a moment, "Yes, it's quite possible it could work out if Jiraiya were to try it. Seeing as he is the only other person to be able to summon a toad."

"Let's try it now. At least if I can get over there then Naruto will have a little more protection than he has at the moment," Jiraiya confirmed.

Tsunade nodded, "Then it's settled. You two will go over and help protect Naruto when you are sure that any mutant powers are under control then you may come back unless I have Kakashi send Pakkun with word that we need you."

"Right then, you ready Gamakichi or is there anything you still need to say?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, let's go."

Jiraiya placed a hand on Gamakichi's back and they both disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"Good Luck Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And thank you SayainKing90 for your help. So again for those without user accounts just review and let me know who you want Naruto paired with. As you can see I left the possibility open in this chapter and have yet to decide who will be the lucky girl. I am planning to draw a picture of Naruto with his fox ears and nine tails so I'll let you all know as soon as that is up on my deviant art account. Please review!! _


	6. Reunion

_Author's Note: Wow this story is really coming along and I've loved all of the e-mails that say people are favoriting and reviewing. Wow, 61 reviews! I'm impressed! I'm so happy you are all reviewing and it makes me want to write more! It really does make my day and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter when you get to find out whether Jiraiya survived the trip to the X-Men world and his possible reunion with his favorite student. Enjoy!!!_

_The poll is closed for Naruto's pairing and sorry for those of you who didn't get to voice your opinion, but I gave you plenty of time._

Going between dimensions Gamakichi poofed into existence next to the statue at the X-Men's front driveway, where Charles awaited his return. Gamakichi looked to his right to find Jeraiya was definitely still there.

"Why did that feel weirder than usual?" Jiraiya groaned.

"Maybe because we went to an entirely new world," Gamakichi suggested.

Charles looked somewhat surprised by the appearance of the Sannin.

"Welcome back Gamakichi and who might this be?" Charles inquired.

"A pervert who likes to peek into bath houses when girls are bathing," Gamakichi said.

Jiraiya punched Gamakichi away from him, "You little liar it's called research for the best book series in our world, Make Out Tactics. You and Naruto just don't have good taste is all."

Charles raised an eyebrow at the two ninjas as Gamakichi got back up rubbing his arm.

"Ouch Jiraiya that hurt and do you want to see Naruto or what?"

"Of course I want to see my star pupil. Do you think I trained him for nothing??"

Gamakichi replied, "Then how about you introduce yourself and we'll go see the little fox."

Jiraiya nodded, "Sounds Good." Turning to Charles he gave a small bow, "Hello nice to meet you. I'm one of the Legendary Sanin the Toad Sage and I am also one of Naruto's teachers. It's a pleasure to meet you…uh…"

"Professor Charles Xavier," Charles filled in, "And it's nice to meet one of Naruto's teachers."

"Can we see Naruto? I'm a little concerned over this Kyuubi business as the last time I saw him with the fox cloak he nearly killed me," Jiraiya asked suddenly serious.

"Yes, come inside and I'll show you the way," Charles invited.

Charles led them to a door that Beast had just come out of when he turned and saw them.

"Aah Charles he's asleep so don't wake him." Seeing Jiraiya he asked, "Are you one of Naruto's fellow ninja?"

Jiraiya nodded, "How is he?"

"He's perfectly healed. His body just took on a lot of strain is all so he's very weak at the moment. I'll let you talk to him later, but if you just want to see him. Go right on ahead," Beast invited and opened the door.

Jiraiya went past Charles and Beast into the room where he stopped by Naruto's bedside and looked down at his pupil. He spotted the fox ears that were now on Naruto's head and he reached out and stroked one.

"You've really come a long way. I'm proud of you."

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bedside to wait for when Naruto woke up again. Outside the room Charles and Beast had watched the shinobi sit down next to Naruto and the two mutants and Gamakichi quietly left the two alone.

When they were down in the infirmary Beast commented on the pair, "They must have a strong bond as a teacher and pupil."

Gamakichi smiled, "You have no idea."

"What do you mean, Gamakichi?" Charles asked.

"Naruto has been training with Jiraiya for a little over three years since they met."

"Really?" Beast asked. Gamakichi nodded still smiling.

"And like Jiraiya said out front, he's been trying to help Naruto learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra so he may use it as his own and the fact that Naruto has accomplished that finally after all this time, signals a great achievement. Also I believe he is relieved that the Kyuubi didn't kill or take over Naruto as it tried to do when Naruto used the Fox cloak for the first time," Gamakichi explained.

"Man, so Naruto could have easily turned on us or been killed two weeks ago," Beast pointed out.

"Yeah, it could have gone either way. I was worried sick when I felt the Kyuubi's chakra start to leak out of his body. For us it's always been a bad sign that the seal keeping the Kyuubi in Naruto was weakening."

"This is all starting to make sense now. Of course the whole decision that the Kyuubi is cooperation now surprised us all," Charles said.

Gamakichi chuckled, "Yep. You could say that again."

* * *

_Naruto, wake up. You might want to see who's next to you._

_What's up? Why won't you let me sleep?_

_Just trust me on this._

Naruto stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the room he was staying in. He looked towards the other wall away from the door and saw no one there. He turned over onto his other side to see Jiraiya sitting there with a smile etched on his face.

"Pervy Sage?"

"Good to see you again Naruto. I hear you've had some interesting adventures while you've been here," Jiraiya joked.

"Yeah, no kidding, it's taking some getting used to with the Kyuubi talking to me now," Naruto smiled

Jiraiya frowned, "The Kyuubi is talking to you?"

"Yeah it woke me up just now," Naruto commented.

"Well that is an interesting new feature along with your ears and the so called tails I've yet to see."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah that's also taking a little getting used to." He moved a tail out from under the covers to show Jiraiya. Jiraiya took it in his hand.

"That is the weirdest thing ever."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Hey could you hand me that cup?"

Jiraiya picked up the cup on the bedside table and gave it to Naruto who sat up leaning against his pillow and the wall and he drank some broth.

"Healer not allowing you solid food yet?" Jiraiya asked.

"hmm mm," Naruto made out while still drinking broth. Handing the cup back to Jiraiya he said, "I'm getting stronger with rest, but before I couldn't even lift my arm more than a few inches off the bed. Now I think I could get up and maybe walk around a bit."

Jiraiya threw his covers off, "Then how about you try, but hold onto my arm until you're sure your muscles can take it."

Naruto nodded and slipped his legs and feet off the bed and gently onto the floor, taking his mentor's arm he pulled himself up onto his feet. At first he was a little wobbly getting his feet under him and once he steadied himself he put less weight on Jiraiya's arm. He took a step away his hand leaving Jiraiya's arm and taking slow steps a couple feet away and back. He lowered himself onto his bed with a grunt.

"That's still exhausting," Naruto huffed.

Jiraiya smiled, "I'm sure your strength will return with time. Now what does the Kyuubi have to say about all of this if it will endulge its thoughts to me?"

_Well, what are your…_

_I heard him! Tell him I still don't like being in a human but I will cooperate with you for now._

_Anything else?_

_No_

Naruto repeated the Kyuubi's words to Jiraiya.

"Well that's better than I thought it would say," Jiraiya sighed in relief.

"What were you expecting?"

"I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Hey I didn't ask before, but how did you get here. How did you get here and is there a way back?"

"Well it was Shikamaru's idea. He suggested that I go with Gamakichi when he returned here and so we tried it and it worked," Jiraiya explained. "And here I am with you."

"How long have you been here?"

"When the Professor brought us to your room and the blue guy came out and told us you'd just fallen asleep, if that helps."

"Oh. And the blue guy, his name is Beast or you can call him Dr. Hank McCoy. He is the Healer or Doctor as they call them here."

"Oh, well." Jiraiya grew serious, "So Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamamoto, Gamakichi, and I decided that you are going to stay here until we are sure we know of any mutant powers you have and that you can control them. All right? Any problems?"

"Not that I can think of…" Naruto said. "Actually, what are you going to do during the time we're here?"

"I'll help train you and protect you seeing as we are the only two ninjas here and the X-Men also need training on how to fight ninja," Jiraiya said.

"Sounds good, can I help?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Focus on getting better first and then we'll talk about it."

Naruto groaned, "Fine, but I'll make sure I'm training in three days. I've got to be ready to fight if Itachi and Kisame come back."

_Don't forget to mention that I will take a part in your training considering you need to get used to using my powers as well as your own._

_Heh, I'll tell him that then._

"Kyuubi would like me to tell you that it is going to participate in my training to help me learn to use its powers," Naruto relayed.

Jiraiya grimaced, "Just as long as it doesn't plan to turn on you or us later on I would welcome its help with your training."

_He has nothing to worry about. I've practically merged with you since that last fight, so even if the seal is undone. I don't think I'd be able to go anywhere even if I wanted to._

_Don't worry unlike him I've learned to trust my inner tailed beast._

…

_Did I just strike you speechless?_

_Yeah, you did actually._

Naruto laughed at the comment with a puzzled Jiraiya in the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I struck Kyuubi speechless," Naruto filled him in.

He still looked confused, but didn't say anything. "Come on; get back in bed before Doctor McCoy yells at me for letting you walk around."

"What's that about me?" Beast walked in.

"Nothing," Naruto lied.

Beast smirked, "I don't mind if you walk around a little as long as you don't tire yourself out to much."

"He heard me apparently," Jiraiya commented.

Beast chuckled, "That I did and I would ask that neither of you starts up with the training until you are totally up to strength."

"Okay," Naruto answered. "I can't guarantee what the Kyuubi will do though."

"Try to control it," Beast suggested.

_Good luck with that. You never had any luck in the past._

_You wouldn't._

_Who knows, I've got a mind of my own. Of course I wouldn't! Not now that our powers have practically fused together!_

_Oh._

_Get some sleep like the Doc says and I'll wake you if anything happens._

_Promise?_

_Yeah I promise. Go to sleep._

Beast gave Naruto a pill that he swallowed. Naruto lay back down in his bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep with the help of the pill and the Kyuubi.

When Beast was sure Naruto had fallen asleep he pulled Jiraiya out of the room.

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah I'll let him sleep for now."

"Good. I realize that you two are close and that you're only concerned for your student, but he's going to need our help if he really does have mutant powers," Beast told him.

"I understand that Dr. McCoy. I'm just a little worried about Naruto and the Kyuubi working together," Jiraiya grimaced. "I'm not sure what to think seeing as my experience with Naruto and the Fox Cloak."

"What do you mean?" Beast asked.

Jiraiya sighed and he described how he had tried to help Naruto control the Kyuubi's chakra, use it as his own and discovered the fox cloak and its destructive power. Beast listened to the story in horror as Jiraiya described his tale.

"So the fact that Naruto can now, possibly, summon up the Fox Cloak makes you wonder whether this is temporary or permanent," Beast speculated.

"That about sums it all up, as well as the fact that I need to find the Akatsuki and keep them away from Naruto and the Nine-tailed beast and if possible kill them or get them back to our world so they can't bother Naruto again."

"Will you let us help you? It is our specialty to deal with those who have powers."

"Yes I know and yes I will teach you guys how to fight a ninja so you may be effective against the Akatsuki when they come looking again," Jiraiya told him.

"Why wait. Until Naruto is well rested he's staying bed, so I'll have Charles call everyone together and introduce you to the team," Beast suggested.

"Sounds good, I get to train some newbies and have some fun," Jiraiya joked.

Beast chuckled, "Let's go then, shall we?"

Jiraiya followed Beast down to the infirmary where Charles was talking with Storm.

"Hey Charles, you want to round up the team? Jiraiya's going to show everyone how to fight the Akatsuki."

"I'll call the team now then," Charles said.

Jiraiya startled when the mental message went out to all of them. _X-Men assemble in the Danger Room. _

"Was that your mutant power?" Jiraiya asked Charles.

"Yes, I'm a telepath," he confirmed.

"That will take some getting used to as well as everyone else's powers," Jiraiya mentioned. "Well, lead the way to this Danger room," Jiraiya said.

* * *

Jiraiya waited with Gamakichi, Charles, Beast, and Storm as the rest of the X-Men made their way into the room. Jiraiya studied each one of them as they came in, noting how they walked and how they came into the room casually. Logan came in and joined the Professor and Beast.

_Heh, this should be fun. They've never gone up against ninjas huh. Well they're going to have to learn quickly it has already been too long between now and the last attack. They'll be coming any day now._

"Good afternoon everyone," the Professor greeted, "I'm sure you've all noticed we have a guest here. Well since the Akatsuki decided to attack two weeks ago, Naruto only woke up today as some of you know and with some quick thinking the people of Konoha were able to figure out a way to get someone here without casualty. So I would like to introduce you all to your new teacher, Jiraiya."

"How about we have everyone introduce themselves before we get started," Beast suggested.

The group nodded and came forward one by one introducing themselves as Kitty (Shadowcat), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Bobby (Ice Man), Scott (Cyclops), Jean, and Rogue. He already knew Logan, Storm, and Beast.

Jiraiya studied the group once more as each stepped forward. "Could I get each of you to demonstrate to me your mutant power so I know what I'm working with?" he asked.

Kitty phased through the floor and back up into the room, Kurt teleported in front of him and back to his spot, Bobby made an ice path and wall, Scott shot a beam at a target on the wall, Jean flew into the air and said she could also lift other things and was a telepath like the Professor, Rogue said if she touched someone with her bare hand she absorbed memories, energy, and their powers if they had any, Logan showed him his claws and told him about his regeneration, Storm told him she could control the weather, and Beast told him his mutant gene gave him his physical appearance. Jiraiya made mental notes about each power.

"All right everyone, one at a time I want you to attack me so I can see what we need to work on for the ninja training," he instructed.

The session continued like that as Jiraiya brought each X-Men down with minimal force. He continued after the sparring sessions with showing them what a jutsu was and how a ninja would use it.

"A ninja may use his chakra or energy source to draw on to perform jutsus that can do almost anything such as making clones of yourself, hurting your opponent, defending yourself, illusion and even healing. Now Itachi uses genjutsu which is the art of illusion. He'll make an illusion where you are unable to protect yourself, if any of you come into that position where you are trapped in a genjutsu. Someone needs to hurt that person to break it or if I'm around I'll help you out. If you find yourself trapped just remember it only hurts if you think it does, illusions can't hurt you. Another side note on Itachi is his eyes; he contains a kekei genkai that is called a sharingan. There are multiple levels of the sharingan. The first is the red eye with a circle containing three curved tear drops, the second is the Mangekyo which he uses to create a very real illusion of which time has no factor and you could be his prisoner for weeks and time would still be the same when he lets go of you. There are possibly others we don't know about yet that he has yet to show us so be careful and don't look him in the eyes. Kisame on the other hand uses water jutsus which can do any number of things. I understand he drew you out of this very room using water that flooded all of the lower levels of this facility. He also wields a sword that will draw away energy that you would otherwise use for attacking and defending and that sword doesn't just slice it shreds anything in its path…" Jiraiya went on to explain everything he knew about the two Akatsuki.

Once finished he summoned up multiple toads of Gamakichi's size. "Would you fellows help me out with teaching them how to defend themselves against ninja and how best to attack?"

The toads all replied, "Sure thing Jiraiya."

They got about with everyone fighting and learning about the ninja. Jiraiya walked around watching each one with the fighting. Logan came with him.

"This is good for them. They haven't had challenges like this for a good chunk of time. I've already trained with Naruto before the attack and so I've got an idea of how you ninja fight, but could I see how a master does it?" Logan requested.

"Sure, you ready?"

"Always."

Jiraiya pulled out kunai and threw them at Logan who dodged…

* * *

The next day the X-Men fought against Jiraiya getting the feel of how a ninja could do anything with Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu. They fought well and Jiraiya was pleased with the results and went to talk with Naruto after the session.

Knocking on the door he heard Naruto call come in.

"Hey, Pervy sage," Naruto greeted.

Jiraiya's mouth twitched in frustration, "Would you stop calling me that?"

"So you haven't peeped into the girls bathrooms yet?" Naruto asked.

"Only because I still don't know where they are," he mumbled in response.

Naruto laughed, "I'd be careful around this bunch if I were you. Some of their powers you probably don't want to mess with, especially Rogue. Her power is god awful from the looks of it."

"You would know with that jutsu of yours," Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto protested, "I haven't used the sexy jutsu since I got here!"

"Sure, kid," Jiraiya teased.

"Like you haven't peeked into a ladies bath house since I left Konoha," he accused.

"That's different! That's my research!" Jiraiya reasoned.

"What for those Make Out Tactics books. I really don't see what you and Kakashi sensei see in them," Naruto commented.

Jiraiya cried, "Just because you've got a brain too small to find the best part of my books doesn't mean that they aren't good. Maybe you read it when you were still too young."

"Oh give me a break! I…"

Gamakichi burst in, "Will you two ever give that old argument a rest???"

Both shinobi looked over and answered together, "No!"

They continued bickering as Gamakichi gave up and left the room.

"What's all the racket in there?" Beast asked him.

"Let's just say Naruto is definitely feeling better if he's able to argue with Jiraiya about Jiraiya's Make Out Tactic series," Gamakichi sighed.

"Wow. That's some heated argument," Beast commented as he cracked the door open to find the two nose to nose with steam rising from their heads.

Gamakichi laughed, "Don't worry. They'll stop soon." The room quieted down from the raucous that had previously waged war in there before. "There, see? They always make up about it in minutes."

Beast looked back in and found that instead of the two male ninjas in the room there was Jiraiya googly eyed and drooling staring at a blonde female with fox ears and tails naked and surrounded by clouds. He pulled back out embarrassed at the sight.

"That is something I never want to see again," Beast stated in embarrassment.

Gamakichi looked puzzled and looked inside the room. "Oh…" pulling back away from the door he explained, "That is Naruto's "Sexy Jutsu." It's quite an effective jutsu actually when you're against a male enemy and you just need to baffle him long enough to knock him out and tie him up. The first time Naruto ever defended the village he used that jutsu on a deserting ninja who had just stolen a scroll of Forbidden Jutsu. Beast burst out laughing at the thought.

"And I see it's also a good way to get Jiraiya to stop talking. So that must be why Naruto calls him a "Pervy Sage"" Beast concluded.

Gamakichi nodded, "That's another good use for it sometimes."

Gamakichi and Beast walked away from the odd scene in the bedroom to find another room they could talk about the weird things Jiraiya and Naruto did.

_Author's Note: For those who missed the note above I'm going to try and draw a picture of Naruto with his fox ears and nine tails so you get a better picture of what I'm seeing in my head. And for those of you who think reverse summoning is the only way to get to and from dimensions, I would like to remind you of Sasuke's and Deidara's battle at the end when Sasuke uses the Snake summoning to get away from the battle. Cool, now that that is taken care of I will fill you all in on my decision once I update the chapter with the crushing and yeah you know the drill. So until next time, please review and look for the next chapter of Mutant Fox! Hope you all like my choice for Naruto's pairing! Review!_


	7. Training and Ramen

_Author's Note: Hey guys I'm reposting a fixed chapter. I realized I never went back to fix Yamato's name. Sorry for taking so long! For those just joining, please enjoy the story!_

_German translations:_

_Hallo- Hi_

_Ja- yes_

_erlauben Sie Ihnen, sich zu bewegen- allow you to move around_

_wirklich- actually_

_vorher- before_

_traurig- sorry_

_Lernen, gegen zu kämpfen- learning to fight against_

Naruto woke up bright and early the next morning feeling great and extremely restless from being kept inside for three days.

_How about a walk if you're going to act like this?_

_Oh hush up. Just cause you're used to being cooped up doesn't mean I am._

_Hey! You're not the one who's in a cage here. Another thing, meet some of the X-Men. You've seen them during their practice now go and introduce yourself and maybe train with them. _

_That sounds like fun. I think I'll do that._

_Good._

Naruto pulled on an orange T-shirt and jeans he'd been given since his clothes had apparently gotten torn up in the battle. He didn't mind the shirt, but the jeans felt odd compared to his normal wear that was loose and easy to move in. He opened the windowed balcony doors and stepped out onto a small balcony connected to his room.

"This is a nice place," Naruto commented.

_Yeah it is. Look to your left. There are some kids over there doing something with that white ball. _

_Sure, I'll go see if they want to train with me. Hold on!_

_What?_

_I almost forgot my leg pouch._

He went back inside and attached his leg patch onto him, then went back to the balcony. He climbed onto the balcony rail and hopped off with a nimble roll at the bottom to break his fall. Regaining his feet he ran forward towards the trees and leaped up to jump from branch to branch not stopping until he had reached a branch from where he could see the mutants unobserved before he came out to meet them.

It was the same group that had been in the Danger Room when Kisame and Itachi had attacked. They were playing a game of volleyball which perplexed Naruto.

_What are they doing?_

_Training?_

_Doesn't look like training to me._

_Well maybe they have a different method of training from ninjas._

_It's a very strange training then._

_Indeed it is. … Well?_

_Well what?_

_Well aren't you going to go introduce yourself properly instead of skulking here in the bushes spying on them?_

_I suppose._

Naruto jumped out of the tree's branches and walked over to sit on a chair and wait for the training to be done. Kurt who wasn't playing was sitting out on the other side of the court when he looked over and spotted Naruto and disappeared. He reappeared next him.

"Hallo Naruto," Kurt greeted.

"Uh… Kurt, right?"

"Ja. Did Dr. McCoy finally erlauben Sie Ihnen, sich zu bewegen?"

"Huh?"

"Did Dr. McCoy finally allow you to move around?"

"Nope. I told Pervy Sage I'd be better within three days, so here I am all better and I'm ready to start training. By the way, what kind of training is this?" Naruto asked and he pointed to the volleyball game.

Kurt laughed, "Wirklich Naruto, zis isn't training. It's a game called Volleyball. Zere are a lot of rules, but it's mainly, don't let ze ball hit ze ground on your side otherwise zat is ze opponent teams point, except you can only hit ze ball in two ways to get it over ze net or to another teammate who vill get the ball over for you."

"Sounds challenging," Naruto said, while Kurt nodded at his statement. "Can I try?"

"Uh I suppose, you may want to have one of ze others tell you all of ze rules and show you how to hit ze ball before hand," he suggested.

"Cool! So when is training?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Not until vorher dinner. Is ze person you called 'Pervy Zage' Jiraiya?

Naruto nodded, "Trust me. He's probably trying to sneak into a girls bathing house right about now."

"Vell only problem with zat is, ve don't have bathing houses here."

"Really? So then how do you get clean?"

"Ve take a shower or bath in ze bathroom," Kurt explained.

"Oh."

_This place is strange. I wonder how different this place really is. _

_Yeah. Are you going to start training me Kyuubi or are we going to do that in the Danger Room as well?_

_Yes. I'll be helping you in your training and refining points that Jiraiya gives you that will help you control my chakra._

_Aaahhh. Man I really wanted to start training now._

_What did I say before? Go meet some people will ya!_

_Fine_

"So who is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Zat over zere in ze red shades is Scott and ze girl next to him is Jean Grey, I zink you met her vhen she helped ze Prof in ze Danger Room, also ze one vith the vhite stripe in her hair is Rogue, she's also my half sister, Kitty is ze one vith ze pink shirt and ponytail, Spyke's on ze skateboard over zere," Kurt pointed out many people in the game and Spyke who went by on his skateboard.

The ball hit the ground on Kitty's and Rogue's side and Jean and Scott cheered.

"What happened?" Naruto exclaimed jumping up to his feet

Kurt laughed, "Relax Dude. Scott and Jean just won ze game."

"Oh," Naruto said.

_Hehehe._

_What are you laughing at?_

_You just got excited over nothing. Hehehe._

"Shut up!"

"Traurig? But vhat did I do?" Kurt asked.

"Oh. No, not you. Did I really say that aloud?" Naruto asked.

"Ja."

"Hehe, actually I was talking to the Kyuubi. It was making fun of me," Naruto explained.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Ze red glowy zing zat tried to take over you vhen ve first met is making fun of you?"

Naruto nodded, "The Kyuubi has been very talkative since we teamed up against the Akatsuki."

"Zat is strange," Kurt commented.

_I'll show him strange!_

_Kyuubi take it easy! He doesn't know you as well as I do and I won't let you try and tear up one of the X-Men._

_Humph, fine._

_Good Kyuubi._

_Naruto? Where are you? _the Professor asked interrupting their conversation.

_Outside talking with Kurt._

_Stay there._

_Sure._

"I think they discovered I'm up and about," Naruto told Kurt.

"Here comes Jiraiya."

Naruto turned around and sure enough Jiraiya was walking towards them.

"HEY PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya reached them before saying, "Naruto didn't I tell you to stop calling me that already?"

"Not that I recall…"

"Anyways, since you're up and about would you like to begin training as I'm sure that is why you snuck out of your room," Jiraiya said.

"I told you I'd be ready to go in three days," Naruto told him.

Jiraiya nodded, "And so you are, now let's get some energy out of you and see what you can do with both chakras. Tell the Kyuubi that I'd like to see what it can do with you."

"It already heard you. Whatever you tell me the Kyuubi hears," Naruto informed his mentor.

Jiraiya smiled, "That makes things much easier. Kurt would you like to join us?"

"Ja," Kurt said eagerly.

The three went inside and Jiraiya found the Professor to let him know they would be in the Danger Room.

"Do you want a battle simulation?" Charles asked.

"No, I want to see what side effects there are in Naruto's fighting skills since the last battle."

"Okay, I'll monitor you from above, I'm curious to see Naruto's fighting and possible mutant abilities."

The three went through the open door into the Danger Room.

"Whenever you're ready Naruto," Jiraiya invited.

_You ready?_

_Of course I am! Here's my chakra._

_Thanks._

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra mixing with his own and intermingling. His body was changing while the two chakras mixed. His nails were became long, sharp claws, his whiskers grew more pronounced and his eyes turned red with cat like slits for pupils. He could feel Jiraiya's eyes upon him and he waited until the two chakras were completely combined before starting the battle.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Twenty shadow clones appeared and attacked Jiraiya using Taijutsu. Jiraiya was busy defending himself that he didn't notice the shuriken and kunai coming at him until the last second. He moved out of the way avoiding the weapons. Naruto's shadow clones were relentless fighting with additional help coming from Naruto.

Naruto decided to try his Rasengan out and he summoned another shadow clone and was interrupted by the Kyuubi.

_How about you try making it without a shadow clone._

_You know I'm not able to do that._

_Just do it, remember I'm also your teacher here._

_Okay, if you say so._

Naruto shrugged and placed his left hand over his right and began to form the swirling ball of chakra. The Rasengan was now a red and blue ball of swirling energy that he took and ran forward towards Jiraiya.

"Rasengan!"

Jiraiya looked up and was surprised to see the red and blue mass of chakra intertwined. He dodged to the side and began another Taijutsu battle with Naruto each using a kunai and shuriken to take advantage of their opponent.

Kurt was with the Professor above the battle and marveled at the speeds and accuracy of each blow.

"Zis is amazing!" he exclaimed.

The Professor said, "Yes it is. I don't think any of us ever expected to meet ninja or at least ninja as strange as these two."

"And ve are lernen, gegen zu kämpfen zis kind of battle vith zose two ninja zat Jiraiya called Akatsuki?"

"That is correct," the Professor confirmed.

Logan came into the control room. "What's going on in here?"

"Naruto and Jiraiya seem to be having fun," Charles commented.

Logan looked out the window, "I see. I think Naruto's gotten some more physical attributes."

"Yes, I believe he mixed his chakra with the Kyuubi's and that is the result of Naruto's red eyes and claws," Charles observed.

Naruto was getting the upper hand in their battle and created more shadow clones that tackled Jiraiya and distracted him long enough for Naruto to get into the fray and bring Jiraiya down with a kunai at his throat and shadow clones holding his arms and legs down. Jiraiya struggled to get back up, but found himself sufficiently pinned to the ground.

Jiraiya began to laugh, "Very good Naruto! That's the best I've seen you ever fight and with your chakra mixed with the Kyuubi's."

_Yes, I agree with Jiraiya, you did excellent._

_Wow, that was what I needed. Just a good training session._

"Can I help you out with the X-Men today?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya smiled, "I don't see why not. Now can I get up?"

"Ah, sorry!"

Naruto got off of Jiraiya and his clones disappeared. He helped Jiraiya to his feet.

"Come on, let's go make ourselves some Ramen. What do you say?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Sounds great!" Naruto bounded out of the Danger Room. His features were returning to normal as the Kyuubi's chakra seeped back out of his own. Kurt joined them as they came into the elevator to go back up to the main floor.

"Ramen!" Naruto cried when they reached the kitchen.

Kurt laughed, "Don't forget you have to make ze Ramen vorher you can eat it."

Naruto grumbled at the thought. "Man, where is Ichiraku when you need him!"

"Well he certainly isn't here," Jiraiya joked. _That's for sure. That reminds me, I should summon Gamakichi and see if he has any news from Konoha._

"Who's Ichiraku?" Kurt asked.

Naruto answered crying, "He's only the best Ramen maker in Konohagakure!"

"Really? I'd love to try his Ramen sometime," Kurt said.

Jiraiya left the two boys as they went into the kitchen and he went down a side hall out of sight of the kitchen door. He created the hand signs of the summoning jutsu summoning Gamakichi. Gamakichi appeared in a puff of smoke in front of him.

"Hey Jiraiya, I have to admit that I thought I was being summoned by Naruto," Gamakichi greeted.

"Hehe, I bet you were. Listen I need to know what's going on in Konoha, also let them know that we haven't seen any sign of any other mutant abilities and Naruto and the Kyuubi are able to mix their chakras together to become more powerful. Think you can do all that without clueing Naruto in when you get back?"

"I think I can manage to sneak around Naruto. I'll meet you in the Professor's office an hour from now," Gamakichi said.

Jiraiya nodded, "Very well. I'll be there."

He went back down the hall to the kitchen joining them in making the Ramen and talking while eating their soup.

* * *

Gamakichi appeared in the forest surrounding the crater where Konohagakure used to stand. He took a quick look around from where he was to see if he could spot any ninja in the forest around him. He left without a trace in the direction of the Konoha's tents and villagers.

He showed himself to one of the sentries stationed around the tents.

"Is that you Gamakichi?" Tenten asked.

"Hey Tenten. Could you tell me where Tsunade is?"

She pointed over her shoulder, "Still helping with the wounded."

"Thanks. Bye," he went past her and into the campsite passing ninja working on training the younger ninjas of the village who were either newly made Genin or Academy Ninja who had yet to be a part of any sort of mission. He came upon the area where the injured ninja had been taken and were being healed.

He stopped on the edge of the area looking around for the Hokage. Spotting her he made his way carefully around injured ninja as well as the healers who were trying to heal as many of the ninja as possible and came to stand behind Tsunade and Sakura. Sakura looked up and gave him a tired smile, "Hello Gamakichi. It's good to see you again."

"You should take a break Sakura. You look exhausted."

"Thanks, I'm just tired from the fighting and then trying to save as many ninja as possible. I'll be fine."

"Sakura! There's another over here who needs his wounds cleaned and healed!" a medical ninja called from the side of a man bleeding from a wound in the side.

Sakura looked over, "Bye Gamakichi, I need to go and help them."

Sakura hurried off, Tsunade finished the jutsu she was performing on the ninja in front of her before she turned to talk with Gamakichi.

"I assume Jiraiya sent you?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Come I'll have someone bring Yamato and Kakashi to my tent to hear about Naruto."

She walked off with Gamakichi following. They went inside her tent and waited for Kakashi and Kakashi to arrive.

"What happened? I would've thought they would have stopped attacking when they figured out that Naruto isn't here."

"They did for a while, but of course they're still out there. We merely had a patrol run into a group of them and we had to send backup to get the survivors out of there. Fortunately we haven't had any Akatsuki members attacking us while we are weak," Tsunade explained.

Kakashi and Yamato walked in. "Sorry we're late," Kakashi apologized.

"Save it for the new Genin, Kakashi" Tsunade told him.

Yamato smiled and sat down pulling Kakashi down with him before he embarrassed himself even further.

"How's Naruto?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's fine and they haven't seen any sign of Naruto having any other mutant powers besides his ears and tails. He's also learned how to mix his chakras with the Kyuubi's; I'm guessing that is the result of the Kyuubi offering its assistance in Naruto's training," Gamakichi informed them.

"Good. He's still unaware of our situation I take it?"

"Yes. I'm meeting Jiraiya soon. Is there anything you want me to tell him?"

"Yes, tell him to make sure the X-Men are perfectly aware of how to fight ninjas. I'm not entirely sure where the Akatsuki have gone and I don't want any of us to find out the hard way." Both Kakashi and Yamato listened silently to this exchange. "Very well, go back and talk to Jiraiya and also I'd like to know if the X-Men can come through the dimensions. That way we may be able to get some of them over here where we can help train more of them and maybe if they have anyone with healing powers, some help with the injured. Dismissed," Tsunade said and left the tent heading back to the injured to help with the medical jutsus.

Kakashi and Yamato both said goodbye and left Gamakichi. He disappeared in another puff of smoke and reappeared in the Professor's office where he found Jiraiya, Logan, and the Professor talking.

"Ah, looks like Gamakichi's back," Charles gestured.

Jiraiya turned around to face Gamakichi, "How's their situation?"

"They still haven't been able to start rebuilding and the only attack was the one that a patrol stumbled upon and called for reinforcements. They are still healing people from that. Tsunade would like to know if it would be okay to see if someone from the X-Men is able to travel from here to Konoha and if they can then we can send two people at a time to work with some of our teachers to speed up progress and make sure they are able to fight ninja."

"I'll do it. At least if I'm injured in the process, I have a better chance of coming back alive," Logan said.

Charles agreed, "Yes, that makes sense. Logan you will go with Gamakichi and maybe you can meet Tsunade?"

"I think we can arrange that. It would be good if one of the X-Men were to meet the Hokage," Jiraiya said.

"Sounds good to me."

"That's settled then, is there anything else that Tsunade asked?"

"She would like to know if you have anyone with the powers to heal, to help with the multitude of injuries and she wanted to let you know that in the last attack, the Akatsuki weren't present, so we should keep an eye out for them," Gamakichi finished.

"So how does this work?" Logan asked.

"Just put your hand on my back and we'll be off."

Logan did so and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hope Logan doesn't mind getting a little whoozy on the ride over," Jiraiya commented.

The Professor chuckled, "I believe he'll be fine."

_Author's Note: Let me know if I missed any mistakes. Thanks for reading!_


	8. A New XMan

_Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for the ideas Sayainking90 and Please Enjoy the next chapter of Mutant Fox!_

Naruto met his mentor in the danger room ready to help train the X-Men how to fight ninja like the Akatsuki. Kurt, Storm, Evan, Bobby, Kitty, Hank, Rogue, Scott, and Jean were present for the training.

The X-Men were lined along the wall all around Jiraiya and Naruto who stood ready in the center.

"Begin!" the Professor said.

The X-Men attacked with their mission in mind, to restrain the two ninja.

Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The room filled with Naruto's clones and everyone turned their attention to fight the clones. Cyclops fired his rays taking out large chunks of the clones. Jean flew above him raising him up and out of the range of the clones until they began jumping up at them. Jean had a shield around them. Cyclops continued to fire at the groups of clones around each X-Man.

Ice Man was on his ice and sliding around freezing any clone in sight. Spyke followed on his skateboard taking out clone after clone and even creating a few pin cushions out of some of them.

Shuriken and Kunai were flying everywhere in the room while Shadowcat stood where she was and yawned as clones attacked and fell through her. Moving into action she began to take them out one by one.

Beast was knocking clones down apologizing as he did so. He hadn't really wanted to be a part of the exercise, but knew that it was important to be able to know how to fight a ninja.

Nightcrawler was teleporting with lumps of clones who had piled on him and he dropped them from higher point's teleporting back down to the ground to grab more.

Storm brewed up a storm flinging lightning at more of the shadow clones carefully aiming away from any X-Men.

Rogue was using her hand to hand combat destroying many clones with carefully timed punches and sometimes touching skin to skin to drain the clones.

Soon the shadow clones were completely swept aside and they were all facing Jiraiya and Naruto once more. The group split into two teams, each taking a ninja.

Storm, Ice man, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat took on Jiraiya and Spyke, Beast, Rogue, Cyclops, and Jean took on Naruto.

Jiraiya attacked his four opponents using Taijutsu to test them physically. Storm was in the air as well as Ice man, so they weren't attacked this way until Jiraiya leaped up onto Ice man's ice path and he used his chakra to keep himself from sliding. Ice man was knocked back off of his ice from a punch to the gut.

Nightcrawler teleported over to Ice man and brought him to a safer place while he recovered from the hit. Jiraiya leaped up to Storm and almost managed to get her out of the air, but came short when she flew higher. Shadowcat took up a position next to Nightcrawler in front of Ice man blocking any shuriken or kunai flung in their direction. Jiraiya had started throwing the projectiles at each of them. They gaped as each projectile they blocked lodged itself in the floor or wall.

Naruto was blocking attacks from all over. Spyke was shooting spikes out of his body attempting to capture Naruto by pinning him. Cyclops was firing his eyes at Naruto trying to hit him as he raced around them, hitting everyone with punches and kicks. He even flung shuriken at them and used his kunai for blocking except for the occasional kunai with a paper bomb attached. Jean was blocking most of Naruto's attacks with her Telekinetic shields. Rogue was trying to get close enough to knock him out with her powers and wasn't having much luck. Spyke had now resorted to his bone staff which he hit Naruto with stopping him and throwing him backwards towards Cyclops who fired off a ray. Naruto placed his right hand over his left and formed his red and blue Rasengan which he aimed at Jean who Cyclops had launched him towards. Jean put up another shield blocking the attack before he hit her. When his Rasengan disappeared he quickly leaped up using his speed and agility to confuse his opponents on where he was.

"Above you!" Cyclops shouted at Spyke.

Spyke looked up and found Naruto a few inches above him a kunai in hand. He landed behind Spyke pressing the kunai into the small of his back. Spyke tensed, he could feel the sharp point and sprouted spikes that flew everywhere causing Naruto to jump back. Cyclops took the opportunity and fired another ray at Naruto blasting him into Jiraiya's battle. Jiraiya glanced at him and they were both piled on top of by the mutants and held down. The two ninjas struggled to be released, but the X-Men were unweilding and kept their hands apart, so they could not form any jutsus. Jiraiya stopped and looked around at the group and smiled.

"Very good," he congratulated the team. "We don't have the same jutsu as Akatsuki, but I think you're ready for fighting against ninja in battle now. Just remember, your policy for not killing doesn't apply in a battle against ninjas. They'll try and hit you with a fatal blow to keep you down and out of their way. Remember that."

The X-Men all nodded and let the two Konoha ninjas up. Naruto and Jiraiya both brushed themselves off and Naruto's features all went back to normal.

"I agree with Jiraiya, that wasn't half bad," Naruto complimented.

The Danger Room door opened and the Professor wheeled in joining the conversation. "Well done X-Men. We'll be ready for the Akatsuki next time they attack. Anything you want to say?"

"Yeah actually," Naruto said, "Beast, stop apologizing. I think I had 50 clones come back with your apology; it can be quite the headache."

"My apologies, Naruto," Beast said in return.

Naruto shook his head and his tails and ears flicked in frustration. Jiraiya continued to say, "When Logan gets back, I'd like to send two of you at a time to Konoha for you to all get experience fighting other ninja besides us. Who would like to go first?"

Cyclops and Jean volunteered to go first.

"Good, that's settled, then you can all go," Charles dismissed.

**

* * *

**

Logan and Gamakichi appeared in the forest where they could see the crater and the Cliffside with the 5 Hokage's faces. Logan looked at the crater and sniffed.

"Clay did this?" he asked.

"Clay mixed with a huge amount of chakra. This is the work of an Akatsuki member by the name of Deidara. Naruto has already faced him a couple times."

"So the village was blown into a crater. That's tough luck," Logan said.

"We always survive even if our homes don't," Gamakichi stated. "Come on the village is camped over this way. I just thought you would want to see how destructive the Akatsuki are."

Logan grunted and began to move farther into the forest with Gamakichi leading the way. They were coming up to the sentries' positions when Gamakichi stopped.

"What's wrong toad?" Logan asked.

Gamakichi was looking around confused, "There's supposed to be a sentry here, unless they moved camp."

Logan sniffed, "We're not alone. That's for sure."

He looked up as a pale figure dropped onto him from above. Logan unsheathed his claws ready for battle. The pale figure darted around him and ended behind him with one of Logan's arms behind his back in an uncomfortable position.

"Who are you?" the figure demanded.

Gamakichi smiled when he realized who the person was in the dim light. "Good to see you Neji. Relax he's a friend."

Neji looked up at Gamakichi, "Good morning Gamakichi. Is this guy with you?"

"Good morning and yes he is," Gamakichi replied.

Neji let go of Logan and stepped back. "Well then, I take it you're taking him to camp to talk to the Hokage?"

Gamakichi nodded and began walking on, "Do you know where She is in camp?"

"She's on patrol at the moment, but she should be back soon," Neji informed them.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks Bub," Logan snarled.

Neji looked at Logan and turned to Gamakichi.

"He's always that way," Gamakichi whispered.

Logan growled, "I can hear you, toad."

"Heh heh."

Logan and Gamakichi left Neji to go into the camp. Gamakichi asked around and found Kakashi and Yamamoto eating food with some other ninjas.

"Hello Kakashi. Yamamoto," Gamakichi greeted.

"Hello Gamakichi," Kakashi greeted. "This is one of the X-Men I take it."

Logan said sitting down, "Yes, I'm Logan and yes I'm part of the X-Men as you guessed."

"That's Kakashi and I'm Yamamoto. How's Naruto doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"He and Jiraiya were going to take on the X-Men in the Danger Room today for training sometime after we left," Gamakichi replied.

"Naruto's a good kid and has a great amount of determination," Logan answered.

Kakashi grinned, "I should hope so. He was quite the trouble maker before he became a ninja, but he's come a long way since that point and learned to use his energy for more useful things than pranks on the village."

"he's also caused us many headaches along that way too," Yamamoto added, "and I only started working with him just recently."

Logan chuckled, "he can be a handful at times, especially when he sneaks out of his room when he should be resting."

"Has he done that already?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, just this morning actually," Logan answered.

Kakashi smiled shaking his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Does he do that all the time?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Because he is such a fast healer due to his hosting the Kyuubi, he tends to get restless after a while and will do stupid things even when he isn't at his best and gets bored with lying around."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll burn it off while fighting the team in training," Logan assured them.

"That's good news," Yamamoto sighed.

Kakashi looked over Logan's shoulder. "Tsunade's back," he pointed out a group of ninja coming near them.

"Hey Tsunade!" Kakashi called out.

Tsunade turned to the group dismissing them and came over plopping herself down in their little circle.

"Anything happen while I was out?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Nothing except Gamakichi came back with Logan."

Tsunade turned to Logan and greeted him, "Welcome to what's left of the Hidden Village in the leaves Konohagakure. I'm the Hokage, Tsunade. Come we'll talk in my tent."

They left for her tent and settled themselves inside it. Tsunade dispatched two ANBU before sitting down in the tent as well.

"So you're Logan and may we know what you're mutant power is?"

Logan unsheathed his claws allowing them a full view of the blades and then he lightly ran one along his arm to show his regeneration.

"Wow, interesting. I would say if it came to a fight against Itachi and Kisame, you would be best against Kisame. You're healing abilities would prevent his sword from doing much damage to you and your claws would do damage to him whenever you hit him. What other mutant powers does your team have?"

"We have a variety of powers and I'd rather not say in case there's anyone hiding nearby who is able to hear us. I've been in warzones before and you don't want to vocalize a lot of hidden things," Logan answered.

"So I take it everyone has different abilities from everyone else?" Kakashi asked.

Logan nodded, "There are some who have similar abilities, but we do know of one who was genetically altered with my DNA. Only problem is, we don't know where she this moment in time."

An ANBU appeared among them.

"Report," Tsunade commanded.

"Hokage, we caught and intruder at the southern edge of the camp," the ANBU reported.

"Sound ninja spy?"

"Actually, we're not sure. She doesn't know where she is or so she claims. She was also able to perform some jutsu that gave her blades that came out of her hands and feet."

Logan looked up slightly curious now at the description. "Does she have straight brown hair and eyes?"

The ANBU looked to Tsunade who nodded.

"Yes. Do you know her?" the ANBU asked.

"Can we go see this person? I would say yes, but I have no idea how in the world she would have gotten here," Logan said.

Tsunade nodded again and the ANBU led the way to the southern edge. They turned at the end of a tent and Logan saw the familiar face of his genetic clone X-23. Two more ANBU were applying a water jutsu that held her in water like bonds.

"Logan?" she started in surprise.

"Hey, long time no see. How did you get here?" he asked.

"How should I know? I was sitting on a log when all of a sudden I was in a forest clearing unable to figure out where I was. Where are we anyway?"

Tsunade nodded at the ANBU to disperse the jutsu holding the mutant. The water disappeared and Laura glared at the two ninja like they were offensive bugs.

"We're in a different dimension," Logan answered.

"What! How in hell did I get here then?" she asked.

Logan shrugged, "How should I know? Come on, I'll take you back with me."

She humphed and muttered something under her breath and folded her arms in stubbornness. Logan grumbled too his eyes rolling. Tsunade watched the two amused at how much they were alike in personality.

"Well I'll send Kakashi with you to see everyone's abilities, so that you don't feel as though you're giving the enemy any information," Tsunade said.

He grunted in acknowledgement, "You coming, kid?"

"Of course. And stop calling me kid!"

"Gamakichi if you would," Tsunade gestured at his passengers.

"Just place a hand on my back," Gamakichi instructed Kakashi and Laura.

The three did as instructed and they disappeared leaving smoke in their place.

**

* * *

**

Naruto was wandering about bored and unable to find anyone to spar with.

_I'm going to go soft if I don't train._

_You're already soft after three days in bed, _the Kyuubi said smirking.

_Hey, that's not my fault! And the training earlier wasn't that bad!_

_Yeah it is your fault for letting me take over._

_Well, yeah, but it's not as if I had much other choice._

_Well you could have retreated and asked the X-Men for backup during the fight._

_Oh yeah, I guess I could have, but it's not as if they would have been much help. I mean they're finally in fighting shape for fighting ninja now unlike before._

_They still would have been able to help out before if you had let them._

_Yeah, yeah, whatever._

_Gamakichi is back._

_Huh? How can you tell?_

_I'm using our nose, dimwit._

_Hey! I wonder what news there is from Konoha._

_Well don't just stand there. Go find out or do I need to take over again?_

Naruto ignored the last comment and headed for the front entryway where he could meet Gamakichi. Naruto came to the entryway and heard Logan's voice, but then he also heard another voice that he recognized.

"Is that Kakashi sensei?" Naruto wondered aloud.

He turned the corner and saw Kakashi, Logan, Gamakichi, and someone else he didn't recognize who seemed an awful lot like Logan in nature.

"Kakashi sensei! Hey, Good to see you!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello Naruto. I hear you've been causing trouble again," Kakashi mock scolded.

"You know how I am! You can't keep me in bed for three days when I'm fine on the second!" Naruto protested.

Kakashi, Logan, and Gamakichi chuckled. Naruto glared at the three and threatened, "Do you want to meet the Kyuubi? Cause he's not appreciating his Host being laughed at."

_Hey! Why are you bringing me into this? This is all because of your actions, so take responsibility for them._

"Oh shut up, Kyuubi," Naruto retorted.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I knew you were getting along with the Kyuubi now, but I didn't realize how well."

"Oh yeah, you won't recognize me after all of the training I put in with the Kyuubi and Jiraiya," Naruto boasted smugly.

"Well, then I'll have to be in on your next training session, although I already don't recognize you with your physical changes," Kakashi replied.

"Oh yeah, I never really notice them anymore. They just became a part of me," Naruto smiled. "Oh, Hi there," Naruto waved at the girl. "I'm Naruto."

The girl tightened her folded arms and didn't respond. Logan sighed and introduced her, "This is Laura. Laura this is Naruto."

"Yeah, whatever," Laura said.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Naruto said.

Laura left them standing there and went outside. Logan watched her and when she sat down on the steps he let out a breath of relief.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked.

Logan turned to him, "She's had a troubled past. The only reason she has my DNA was to create a weapon."

Naruto waited for more, but Logan left it at that.

_You've had a troubled past too, maybe you can help her, _the Kyuubi suggested.

_That's what I was thinking too. We're similar in that we were both made to be weapons._

Naruto began to walk around them when Logan stopped him. "Just to warn you, she is extremely temperamental, so watch your tongue. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Logan, you can count on me," Naruto gave him a reassuring smile and walked past them outside over to were Laura was sitting.

Naruto sat down beside her and looked up at the sky before saying, "So you were created to be a weapon too, huh?"

"What do you care?" she snapped.

"I understand what you went through," Naruto said gently. "My village despised me because of the fact I carried around the Kyuubi inside my body. They hated me for it, but I had no choice in the matter of the Kyuubi being sealed inside me, so I endured the pain and made up for it by becoming friends with others."

Laura was now looking at him in interest. "You were created as a weapon too?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, when the Kyuubi attacked my village the day I was born. The fourth Hokage died sealing it inside me and many of the village's elders view me only as a weapon to be used when needed."

Laura was looking down at her feet now, uncertain of how to respond to Naruto who had just told her about his pain. "I was forced Logan's DNA in a tank. I had no choice and then they had me fighting in simulations every day. I wasn't allowed to do anything except fight and do crazy things for experiments. I ran away one day hoping that one day I could go back and kill the person who had made me what I am, Hydra. I did kill her in the end, but I'm not sure what to do with my life now."

"Why not stay here? Stay here and help others. I've been training with the X-Men and I have to say I've learned a few moves here and there. They do training sessions and classes, but you don't have to do them all day to the brink of exhaustion. You do them for an allotted period of time."

"Do you think they would welcome me here after what I did to them the first time we met?" Laura asked.

"I believe they've already forgiven you," Naruto answered.

_Wise guy now huh?_

_Shut up._

Laura mulled things over and smiled, "I guess I could give it a try."

Naruto smiled back, "That's all the X-Men ever asked of you."

Naruto held out his hand as he stood up and she took it and was pulled up. The two walked inside together.

_Author's Note: Sorry again guys for not updating sooner. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review to let me know what you think! Thanks!_


	9. The Truth

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I came up with some new stories and I had finals I needed to study for. I'll be posting more now that it is summer break. Yahoo! Well, here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! It helps me update faster if I get a ton of reviews. Enjoy!_

Logan watched incredulously as Naruto and Laura walked inside hand in hand. When they were out of earshot Logan whistled. "Never thought I'd see that girl do anything like that," he said.

Kakashi smiled, "Naruto has this aura around him that makes it hard for others to not be friends with him. This has happened many times back in the village."

"Well I'm actually glad it worked on her. She needs a friend to talk to about things. We were made the same way, but she never had a choice. Me I still don't know if I had a choice or not."

Kakashi turned to him, "How do you not know?"

"Lost some memories at some point and Chuck and I haven't managed to dig them back up again. There seems to be a barrier in place keeping us from reaching those memories. They've been coming back, but very slowly," Logan explained.

"Memories can be a pain you realize," Kakashi commented.

"Yeah and they've been more pain than they're worth sometimes. Let's go talk to Chuck," Logan suggested.

Kakashi nodded and followed Logan through the halls with Gamakichi following along behind. When they reached the Professor's office Logan pushed the door open and walked in.

"Welcome back Logan, Gamakichi," he greeted and then greeted Kakashi, "Hello I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"Kakashi and it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied.

"So I take it you are here to help train us to help protect Naruto?" Charles asked.

"Yes and to see what each of you has for your powers so that I may work with you," Kakashi answered.

"Very well. They've already had a training session today with Naruto and Jiraiya, but tomorrow you can join them if that sounds good to you," he said.

Kakashi nodded, "Whatever works. How was the training session?"

"It went very well. The X-Men were instructed to capture Naruto and Jiraiya to see if they could get close enough through a ninjas jutsus to pin them and they did a great job in pinning the two down. Naruto is also getting much better at using the Kyuubi's chakra and his together," Charles told him.

Kakashi chuckled, "Naruto is one who loves to train."

"Yes, I've definitely seen that characteristic in him and it's probably because he's had such wonderful teachers that he's this enthusiastic about it."

"That and to prove to the village that he isn't the Kyuubi, which his new appearance will bring those memories up in their minds. I'm happy he's worked things out with the Kyuubi, but I'm afraid what would happen what people will try to do if they see him like this. Do you know if there is any way to hide it? I know he could do a jutsu, but that would take energy to supply the jutsu all day and because he's a host I don't want to drain him of energy if he is challenged or attacked," Kakashi said.

"I understand your feelings on this, but so far this mutation has only given him his physical appearance and nothing else has been spotted of happening around him," Charles explained. "It could very well be possible he has the power to do so, but just hasn't had the reason to use it yet."

"Very well I'll keep my eye open to any other changes as well," Kakashi said.

"We all will. Now if you'd like I can take you to Jiraiya and you can talk with him. He knows more about Naruto than I would so he may have picked up on something."

"Yes, that would be understandable," he replied.

Charles closed his eyes reaching out to find Jiraiya and he found him in the Danger Room with some of the students who wished to have some more practice.

"He's in the Danger Room. Logan can you show him down?"

"Sure Chuck," he answered.

Logan led the way down to the Danger room's control room where they could watch what was happening.

Kakashi looked through the glass looking down on Jiraiya and some of the X-Men. Cyclops and Jean were working with Jiraiya while some of the younger X-Men were watching off to the side and dodging any stray kunai.

They stood there watching until Jiraiya stopped and the two also relaxed.

"Come on. While they're not doing anything we can go in," Logan said.

He led the way down to the door and brought them through. Jiraiya looked up to see them and smiled.

"Kakashi! How about you give these two a try with your sharingan," he suggested.

Kakashi shrugged, "If you think that's okay, then sure."

Jiraiya switched places with Kakashi. Kakashi slid his headband up to reveal his sharingan and stood there waiting for the two X-Men to make the first move. They waited and watched wearily as he studied them, then Cyclops shot a blast at him covering Jean who had flown up and was now using her telekinesis to shield herself from the throwing stars that came her way. Kakashi made hand signs and he disappeared from sight. Everyone looked around except Jiraiya who kept his eyes on the battle field.

"Where did he go?" Cyclops shouted.

Jean concentrated and her head snapped up towards the control room. She pointed to the barriers that were going around the windows.

"He's on the barriers!"

Kakashi leaped down and performed another jutsu summoning up a genjutsu.

"Pay close attention you guys," Jiraiya told the students on the side lines with him.

Kakashi had disappeared from view once again and Cyclops looked to Jean. Jean shrugged, she had no idea where he was or what he had done to disappear from her senses.

"Jean! Cyclops!" Jiraiya called.

"Yes?" they answered in unison.

"This is called a Genjutsu and this is Itachi's best weapon against you," Jiraiya instructed.

"But nothing's changed except that he's gone," Cyclops said.

"Genjutsu is used to create an illusion. If only one of you is caught in it then you can sneak up behind your attacker and disrupt them."

Jean looked confused, "But we're both caught in it, so what can we do?"

"Remember that anything you see isn't real and the only reason it hurts is because you believe it hurts. As long as you can remember that you'll still be functional until someone can break the Genjutsu user's focus," Jiraiya instructed.

"Okay, so can we still attack him?" Jean asked.

"Not necessarily, most of whatever you see when you're caught in a genjutsu is an illusion and if you do see your opponent attacking you, then you may think you hit them, but in reality you haven't touched a hair on them."

Cyclops groaned, "That's helpful. Then we just have to make it through and wait for someone to take away their focus like you said?"

Jiraiya nodded, "That's it unless Kakashi, Naruto, or I are around to disrupt your chakra flow, then yes."

"Great," he said rolling his eyes, "then could you please do that now?"

"Sure," Jiraiya replied.

He walked forward and placed a hand on Cyclop's shoulder and sent chakra into him releasing him from the Genjutsu to reveal that it was actually Kakashi releasing him. Kakashi then released Jean as well. The two X-Men studied the ninja and took the lesson to heart.

Jiraiya nodded pleased that the two realized what Kakashi could have done had it been a real battle. The others all gasped as Kakashi released the Genjutsu from them all and they found themselves looking at Jean and Cyclops standing next to Kakashi and not Jiraiya.

Kakashi turned and walked back over to Jiraiya after giving a few pointers to the two mutants. Jiraiya nodded and they walked out of the danger room leaving the students with Logan.

"How's Konoha?" Jiraiya asked quietly.

Kakashi replied in the same quiet tone, "We're not doing too well. The sound ninja have managed to keep us bottled up in the one area with the Akatsuki also surrounding us."

"Hmmm…That's not good, but haven't they realized at this point that Naruto isn't with the citizens of Konoha at the moment?"

"That's the funny thing. They drew back for a while and only recently have they drawn back in closer," Kakashi replied. "I'm not sure if it's that they are hoping Naruto will return or they are hoping to take someone close to Naruto hostage to force him out. Have you had any news on Itachi or Kisame?"

"They haven't been spotted since they attacked us last time and I haven't been able to track them either."

Jiraiya had led them to his room and they were now standing on the balcony overlooking the front yard and Naruto's balcony that was the next room over. Kakashi looked over the foliage of the mansion observing the shadows and any movement.

"Do you think they'll attack any time soon?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya followed his gaze over the area and shrugged. "At this point I'm surprised they haven't tried again since the last time, but they could be biding their time or waiting for their wounds to heal. From what I heard Naruto and the Kyuubi managed to hit them hard when they switched minds for a time."

Kakashi nodded and silently looked over the games that the younger mutants were engaged in. He studied the game figuring out the point was to score the ball into the opponents net and to defend their own from being scored upon.

"Then we should be cautious. Itachi and Kisame are not ones to give up on their mission," Kakashi commented.

"I agree."

**

* * *

**

Laura looked at Naruto nervously. She wasn't sure what she was feeling around him, but she knew that he could definitely be trusted.

"So you don't live here usually?" Naruto asked.

Laura shook her head, "Naw. I like to move around. I feel like I'm in danger when I stay in one spot for too long at a time."

"You don't have a home to go back to?"

"No, I've never really had a place to call home before."

_What are you doing?_

_Shut up, Fox!_

_She smells like Logan._

_So what? She was given his DNA remember. I'm guessing that is one of the side effects._

_I remember. Geez unlike you I'm not short on memory you know._

_You are really driving me insane!_

_Good._

_Ugh, I'm done talking to you for now._

_Okay. I guess I'll just talk to myself for a while then._

_You do that._

_I will._

"Uh…Naruto?" she asked uncertainly.

Naruto looked around his ears and tails twitching and chuckled, "Sorry, Kyuubi had something to say and couldn't wait."

"By the way, what is this Kyuubi you keep talking about?"

"The Kyuubi is a tailed beast with nine tails. I guess the best way to describe the Kyuubi is a large nine tailed fox with immense power," he described. "The Kyuubi attacked my village the day I was born and the Fourth Hokage sealed it inside me. Until recently the Kyuubi tried to take over as often as possible, but when Itachi and Kisame attacked me here and I was nearly beat the Kyuubi saved my life by taking over and fighting. I was always regarded in my village when I was younger as a demon because I was the Kyuubi's host, but I never let that get me down. Instead I decided to be the best I could be and become the next Hokage of my village to prove them all wrong about me."

She looked up at the mention of village. "Uh, did Logan happen to go to that village to bring back that ninja earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I never saw a village while I was over there. All I saw was a large crater below a bunch of carved faces on a Cliffside," Laura answered.

Naruto was speechless, "a crater? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

_I think the others have been keeping some information from us about the village._

_I'm beginning to think that's true._

"Come on. We need to find Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya," Naruto said.

He began walking in the direction of the danger room, Laura following.

_Hold up. Use your nose. Neither of them are there at the moment, Naruto_

Naruto stopped and sniffed the air.

_Yeah, you're right._

He followed the scent and made his way to Jiraiya's room where the two ninjas were. They reached the door and Naruto knocked on it.

"Come in," Jiraiya called.

Naruto pushed open the door and made his way inside. Laura followed him inside somewhat nervous. Naruto spotted Kakashi and Jiraiya on the balcony and he made his way to them.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I just have one question for you," Naruto said. "Have you actually been visiting the village or have you been only visiting the people?"

Kakashi and Jiraiya glanced at each other. Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair uncertain of what Naruto knew. Kakashi only studied Naruto's face trying to determine just how much he actually knew.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

_He's trying to play dumb, Naruto._

_I know he is, but too bad for him I know they haven't been telling me the truth._

"The fact that there is a crater where Konohagakure used to be," Naruto stated.

Kakashi and Jiraiya both grimaced and glanced at each other once again.

"How much do you know?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto replied, "Not much more than that, but I would like to know what you have been hiding from me."

"Very well. I know you don't like having things kept from you, but we decided that it was the best way to keep you here and safe," Jiraiya explained.

_What they believe we're safer here rather than back there? _

_Apparently._

_Then ask them why they think this._

"The Kyuubi and I would both like to know how you believe we're safer here rather than back in our own world?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Kyuubi. He still wasn't used to Naruto being able to actively converse with the tailed beast.

"We believe this, Naruto, because the ninjas of Konoha are surrounded by the Akatsuki and the ninjas from the hidden village of the sound."

Naruto stepped back stunned, "How did the village get turned into a crater?"

"It was Deidara. He used a heavily loaded chakra clay bomb that it wiped out the village," Jiraiya replied.

"Who made it out?" Naruto asked unsure of whether he really wanted to know.

"We were able to get everyone out due to the fact that all the villagers had been evacuated during the earlier fights and all those who were left were the ninja who could fight," Kakashi answered.

"Mainly there are just many wounded."

_Seems we were kept from a lot._

_I can guess why. _

_Hmmm?_

_They know that I would rush back and try and save the village even if my presence would cause a full scale war for you._

_Heh, truthfully at this point, I don't think they would be able to pull me from my host._

_Why do you think that?_

_Your physical changes since the last time we fought those two Akatsuki. We've bonded in a way that makes me come to believe that you and I are practically combined into one._

_I never thought about that and if that's the case, then we don't have to worry about the Akatsuki trying to take me and kill me through the process._

"Naruto?" Laura whispered.

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Sorry. I got caught up on an internal conversation."

"What does the Kyuubi have to say about all this?" Jiraiya asked.

"He thinks that because of the physical changes that I have had since the fight that it may be impossible to separate us from each other. He thinks we've bonded into one entity rather than a host and a seal."

"Interesting."

"Do you mean to say that the Kyuubi could come out at any time?"

"Yeah, Do you want to talk to the Kyuubi?"

"I'd like to test it out and see what you both can do," Jiraiya answered.

Naruto shrugged and focused inward.

_You want to talk to them?_

_Sounds good to me, just make sure you don't completely space off like the last time. I don't want to have to drag you back again._

_Sorry, but if you had helped sooner, then we wouldn't have been in that mess._

_Oh shut up and let me out already._

_Okay, then come on out._

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's mind and will surfacing to replace his and he moved out of the way to allow the transformation. He sat himself down where the Kyuubi had been and he watched and listened to what was being said.

Naruto's features became more fox like and he looked around once the transformation was complete.

"Well, this is interesting," the Kyuubi stated.

Kakashi looked over the transformation alongside Jiraiya. "I take it we're talking to the Kyuubi," Jiraiya stated.

"Yes, you are."

Kakashi asked, "Is there anything that has you concerned about all of this?"

"Yes, as Naruto already pointed out, I believe that we are bonded together and that is why we can do this whole switcharoo and not take over the other entity entirely. Don't worry Naruto is safe and he is listening to us."

"Listening? Like how you listen through Naruto at what is going on around you?"

"Precisely," Kyuubi nodded.

"And he can take back control at any point?" Kakashi questioned.

Kyuubi nodded again, "Yes, this is his body and so I can only take over if he willingly lets me now. Before I could try and take over while he was angered or frustrated, but now I can't do that. That is why I believe we have this bond between us, not to mention the fact that he has my ears and tails."

"So, you're still Naruto, but you're the tailed beast he said was sealed inside of him?" Laura asked suspiciously.

Kyuubi turned to her and nodded, "By the way…Ouch! Naruto!"

_Don't you dare!_

_What?_

_Don't you even think about it!_

_Fine just don't do that again._

The two ninjas were looking at him strangely and Laura looked confused at the stop in the sentence. Jiraiya looked at Laura and then back at the Kyuubi and he smiled and he pointed it out to Kakashi. The two ninjas looked ready to have a fit when the Kyuubi rejoined their conversation.

"Never mind, kid," Kyuubi told her.

"What did Naruto have to say?"

"Nothing. He just decided to cause me a little grief. The prankster."

The two smirked and looked at each other through the corners of their eyes before turning back.

"How about this," Jiraiya proposed, "Kakashi and I will take you back to Konoha for a short time, so you can see what has happened. Just a warning, it's not all that pretty."

"Sounds good to me," Kyuubi said.

_Naruto?_

_Yeah?_

_Well?_

_Sounds good to me as well._

"Naruto agrees," Kyuubi told them. "Anything you'd like to ask before I relinquish control?"

"No."

Kyuubi nodded and melded back together with Naruto leaving him in control of his body. Naruto stretched out his arms.

"That feels good to be back in control. Man it feels weird when you're in the backseat of your body."

"Well, if you're done talking to these two, then let's get some food. I'm starved," Laura suggested.

Naruto agreed, "Let's go then. I could use a bowl of Ramen."

The two left the room leaving the other two ninja cracking up as soon as the door closed.

"Well Jiraiya, it looks as if our pupil has fallen in love."

"You could say that again," Jiraiya replied slapping his hand on the balcony railing in his laughter.

_Author's Note: Hey! Please Review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks!_


	10. Uncertainty

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them and also thanks for sticking with me in this story. It's really nice when you have many readers who enjoy your story. Now please enjoy!_

"They're massing," an ANBU reported over a short wave radio.

"Yeah," a voice replied, "Go back to the Hokage and report. I'll stay here and see if anything new turns up."

"Yes sir."

He turned and quietly slipped from his hiding spot.

"Hold on," the voice came back over the radio.

The ANBU stopped, "Yes sir?"

"Someone is among the sound ninja."

"Akatsuki?"

"No, the person is in a red armor with a purple cape. I can't see his face, he has some sort of helmet. What the! My kunai…!"

"Sir?...Sir, are you there?"

"Get out…of…here!"

The ANBU flicked off his radio and disappeared from his hiding spot.

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure it's safe enough to take Naruto back to your world at this time?" Logan asked.

Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded. "It is best to do this now rather than later. Otherwise Naruto could get restless and now that the Kyuubi is working with him, I don't want to imagine what the two could do," Jiraiya reasoned.

Kakashi nodded in agreement and added, "Plus the Akatsuki will not expect him to be taken within their line of fire."

"I believe he'll be safe enough with these two, Logan."

"Alright Chuck. Do you want me to go along?"

"No, I believe it would be better for you to remain here."

"Good," Jiraiya said, "now since that is taken care of we'll go round up Naruto and summon a toad to bring us to Konoha."

"You'll find him out front talking to Laura," Charles said.

The two ninjas nodded and left through the open window. They made their way to the fountain and Naruto was indeed talking to Laura on the side of it. Naruto looked up at their arrival and waved in greeting.

The two ninja stopped a few feet away and walked up to them.

"Hey, I take it we're going to Konoha?"

"Yep," Jiraiya replied, "Now are you sure you want to do this? You may not like what you see."

"I'm sure." And to prove his determination Naruto summoned Gamakichi.

"You all ready?" Gamakichi asked.

The ninjas placed their hand on Gamakichi's back and they disappeared in a poof of smoke. They reappeared in the same spot that they normally did. Naruto glanced around at the trees and then turned around to come face to face with the crater that was now Konoha.

"Who…did that?"

"Deidara," the two answered.

"Come on Naruto," Gamakichi said, "there's nothing more here."

Naruto followed Gamakichi deeper into the forest.

"Kakashi? Jiraiya?" a voice asked.

"It's us," Jiraiya replied.

Sakura came out of hiding and she spotted Naruto as well.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed.

Naruto smiled, "Hey Sakura. How've you been?"

"I've been better, but then so has the village. What are you doing back here? I thought these two were keeping secrets from you."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah they were until Laura let me in on it not realizing what she was saying and then I went and punched out the truth from these two. It took the Kyuubi to talk to them as well."

Sakura then noticed his tails and ears, "You really have become one with the Kyuubi."

"Yeah. If you want to meet it, just tell me and I'll let the fox take over for a little bit."

She seemed confused at that statement. "What do you mean let the fox take over? Like you take a backseat and the Kyuubi can use your body?"

"Yep, like this," Naruto replied. His body began showing more signs of the Kyuubi as his eyes turned red and his whiskers became more pronounced. The Kyuubi came into control.

"Hello," the Kyuubi greeted, "I'm the Kyuubi."

Sakura's eyes were wide in alarm, "Is Naruto okay?"

"Oh yeah he's perfectly fine," the fox replied.

_Don't you dare do anything stupid Kyuubi!_

_Don't you trust me?_

_Not always._

_That's harsh Naruto._

_Yeah, well get over it._

_Just for that I may just do something stupid._

_Don't. You. Even. Think. About. It._

"So shall we?" the Kyuubi asked.

"Kyuubi, it might be better if Naruto was himself when we enter the camp. There are still many ninja who hate you and would attack you," Kakashi reminded.

"Ugh, fine. All right Naruto, your turn."

Naruto came back through the bond and seemed to be arguing with himself.

"You stupid fox. You had me worried there for a second," he said.

_I would stop talking to yourself. The others might find it a little weird even from you._

_Even from me? What's that supposed to mean._

…

_What? Now you're ignoring me?_

…

_Fine, stay silent! It's not like I care or anything._

He looked up at Sakura who was looking amused at the transition. Naruto's tails and ears flicked in frustration and he looked at the others.

"Are we going or what?" He started walking past Sakura.

Sakura giggled and walked alongside him asking about the X-Men and what he thought of them. The other three ninja merely followed smiling at the reunion of the two team mates.

**

* * *

**

Logan found Laura on the roof of the mansion looking up at the stars.

"Hey Logan," she greeted quietly.

Logan raised an eyebrow and leaped up off of the balcony railing and landing on the roof edge.

"Did I take Laura home or some other girl?" he asked.

Laura flashed a glare at him and went back to staring up at the stars. Logan came up the roof and sat down leaning back on his hands. He gazed up at the stars allowing silence to come between them.

After a few minutes of silence passed Laura sighed and asked, "What do you want Logan?"

Logan didn't answer right away causing her to lose patience and revert back to her old self.

"If you're not going to say anything about why you're bugging me, then I'm going to go back inside," she told him.

Logan smirked still gazing up at the stars. He looked at her and replied, "That's the girl I remember."

"What were you expecting?" she snapped.

"I'm not sure actually," he answered. "Naruto was getting you to do some surprising things."

"He's my age and he understands what I'm feeling," she replied. "That's all there is to it."

Logan grinned and stood up. He walked down the roof to the edge and before he jumped down he responded, "I think there's more to it between you guys. Don't dismiss him like the others Laura. He truly does understand you better than many of the people living here."

He hopped off the roof leaving her staring after him speechless.

"Damn," she cursed. "Why did I get dragged into all of this? And what the hell did he mean there's more between us?"

She lay back on the roof again pondering her thoughts and feelings through the night.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Granny!" Naruto called outside the tent. "You got some explaining to do!"

"Naruto!" Sakura said in a scolding tone.

"Come in Naruto," Tsunade called out.

Naruto entered the tent and Sakura followed close behind. Tsunade was in the tent alone with maps that had markers all over them displaying where they knew the enemy was last. The two ninjas settled down on the ground.

"When did you find out?" Tsunade asked.

"After Logan, Kakashi, and Laura came back. I don't think Laura was let in on the whole secret of the fact that I wasn't supposed to know about the fighting," Naruto explained.

Tsunade nodded, "how did I know that girl would be trouble. Ah well, can't change what's happened. Nice look by the way."

Naruto's tails flicked involuntarily and Tsunade couldn't stifle the giggle that came out at the movement. Naruto frowned in frustration and his tails went flat on the ground.

"Stupid tails," he muttered.

_Hey! Don't diss the tails. They are quite lovely!_

_Maybe in your opinion. I think they are just an annoyance attached to me._

_You won't think that one day._

_And what is that supposed to mean_

…

Naruto's face must have shown his irritation at the Kyuubi because Tsunade gave him a questioning look.

"I've got a critic," was all Naruto said.

Tsunade smirked in amusement. "How has it been since you've been on speaking terms with the Kyuubi?"

"Good and bad. My training has been progressing, but fox is full of remarks and obnoxious opinions."

_Hmm? Did you say something? _

Naruto ignored the comment and said, "Granny I know I'm impulsive sometimes, but isn't that what has saved my life and others many times? I would rather know next time. For now I'll stay with the X-Men, but in the future I would like a decision in the situation."

Tsunade didn't reply, but sat there in thought. Naruto waited for her answer holding back his impatience. Sakura also waited for the answer, but waited patiently watching Naruto as he struggled to not let his impatience show.

A puff of smoke appeared in front of them and cleared away to reveal an ANBU Black ops ninja in front of them.

"Report," Tsunade ordered.

"Sound ninja are massing for an assault once again and they have someone new with them. My partner saw him and described a man wearing red armor with a purple cape and with a red helmet. He was taken down after that."

"Tell Jiraiya to mass our ninjas and then come back here," she ordered.

"Yes Hokage." The ANBU disappeared in smoke once more.

"Sakura stay with Naruto here and don't do anything stupid Naruto," she requested

Tsunade tore out of the tent leaving the two alone.

"So how many attacks have you guys had?" Naruto asked turning to Sakura.

Sakura hesitated, "At least fourteen attacks so far."

"Don't try and stop me Sakura," he said getting up.

"Naruto! You're their target and we can't risk letting them getting their hands on the Kyuubi!"

"They can't beat me and the Kyuubi combined. This time I have the Kyuubi on my side and I've learned a few tricks from the old fox." Naruto smiled at her stopping her in her tracks to stop him.

"Naruto, please don't. What would happen to Konoha if you were taken?" Sakura asked as he slipped out of the tent. "Ooooo, I'm going to kill you Naruto!"

"Wait until after the battle," Naruto replied outside.

Naruto sped off in the direction that Tsunade had gone. He wouldn't be kept out of anymore of the fighting. The Akatsuki and sound ninja were here for him well they would get him in full force with the Kyuubi on his side.

_Author's Note: I know it's slightly shorter than usual, but I think this is a good stopping point, so there you have it. I'm guessing everyone has figured out who the new mystery man is…right? If not you'll find out. Please review and thanks so much for reading this far into the story! I really appreciate it!_


	11. A Little Drop of Poison

_Author's Note: Well some of you figured out who the ANBU saw and don't worry everything will be explained…someday. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and now presenting ch 11. Enjoy!_

Naruto sped off in the direction that Tsunade had gone. He wouldn't be kept out of anymore of the fighting. The Akatsuki and sound ninja were here for him well they would get him in full force with the Kyuubi on his side.

_Are you thinking this through?_

_Are you asking if I have a plan? Cause if so, then that would be a no._

_You're an idiot like always._

_Would you like to have some fun?_

_You mean give me a chance to fight? _

_Yes._

_Of course I would. I'd love to get my claws bloody with our enemy's blood._

_Just don't make it so I'm bedridden for three days._

_That was the result of my first time taking over and using your body in ways you've never used it before._

_Then come out as soon as we see the enemy._

Naruto spotted Jiraiya and Kakashi fighting sound ninja and he smiled.

_Ready?_

_Always. Now let me out!_

Naruto took a backseat allowing the Kyuubi to take over. Naruto was aware of all that happened this time unlike the last time they had fought together. His eyes turned crimson red, slits formed from his round pupils, and his whiskers and claws became more pronounced. The Kyuubi spotted the closest enemy and they practically flew at him attacking vigorously. The sound ninja around the one they had just attacked noted his tails and ears and began surrounding him.

Kyuubi created hundreds of shadow clones to take out more of the enemy at a time.

The Sound ninja began attacking any clone nearest them while the Kyuubi left them to their job and hid in the trees to study the sound ninja's styles.

_Keep in mind that they can use high pitch sound to break ear drums._

_Yeah I remember from your Chuunin exams._

_Good._

They took down several sound ninja that came in their direction and the bodies began piling up in the area. A new scent came upon the wind, but they didn't worry about it since it was only Sakura who had finally caught up with them.

"Naruto you idiot! You weren't supposed to…"

"Not Naruto at the moment Pinky," Kyuubi replied.

"Oh great. So now you're getting your blood lust satisfied?"

"You could say that or you could say that I'm helping Naruto defend his village and those he cares about," the Kyuubi reasoned.

Sakura looked about ready to retort, but stopped. "You're doing that for him?"

"Why else do you think?" Kyuubi asked. "I made that decision when I chose to save Naruto from the Akatsuki and risk a bond between us rather than just a seal."

"I…I never thought…I never thought that you and Naruto would get this close. From all the stories I've heard about you and the other tailed beasts, it has always led me to believe that you cared for no one except yourself and whatever was in your way you would wipe out for good."

"Heh, yeah I seem to have unintentionally created quite the reputation for myself…Duck!"

The two ninjas dropped to the ground as a large shuriken sailed over them where their heads had just been. The kunai and shuriken lying on the ground around them lifted into the air. Sakura gasped in astonishment when she noticed this.

"But, how is this possible? There are no chakra strings on any of the blades!" Sakura said.

"No duh, Pinky," the Kyuubi replied with a sniff. "It's a mutant and how the hell did a mutant get here?"

_You sure?_

_I know what mutants smell like, Naruto. How long have we stayed in the same house with an entire team of mutants?_

_Okay, okay, so I forget little details. We need to warn Tsunade and the others._

_I'm going to pin point whoever it is and try to take them out._

_Sounds good to me! Let's do it!_

The Kyuubi chuckled and Sakura gave the old fox a confused look.

"Naruto and I have decided. Whether or not you come is up to you, but to be honest we could probably finish this person off on our own."

"Oh like I'm totally going to let you two go somewhere in this war alone. Really, do you know how many times Tsunade would kill me and then bring me back just to kill me again?"

_Can she do that?_

_How should I know? You're the one who is full of all the chakra and wisdom. Why don't you tell me?_

_Insolent pipsqueak._

_Shut up and pay attention! You're using my body to fight! Remember!_

_Yeah, yeah. _

The Kyuubi crouched down on the tree branch. He was parallel to the ground and once he was able to tell where their attacker was hiding he launched himself off the branch going insanely fast towards a man in red and purple. Sakura followed at a slower pace, unable to keep up.

Kyuubi landed in a tree above the man without the man noticing he was there.

_What's with the getup?_

_Who knows. The X-Men all wear normal clothes, so maybe this is one of the brotherhood that they have had fights with or it could be Magneto or one of his goons._

_Great, so the getup is to intimidate his opponents I take it._

_No idea._

_You really are no help._

_Shut up!_

Kyuubi dodged a kunai that hurtled in his direction from the man.

_I think we've been spotted._

More knives followed the first causing Kyuubi to dodge them all by going around to where the man could see us from the depths of his helmet.

"Ah, you must be Naruto, the host of the Kyuubi. The Akatsuki would so like to get their hands on you and seeing as that's my only way out of this primitive hell hole."

A kunai exploded behind them and while Kyuubi was distracted Magneto sent another kunai in his direction which embedded itself in his right shoulder.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH. Damn, that hurt! What is up with this kunai?" he asked no one in particular, but he noted that the man had a small smile on his face.

He pulled it out in one move and sniffed the blade. His eyes widened and he looked at his wound.

"Damn." He cursed.

_What's wrong?_

_We've been poisoned. I don't know which kind, but there was some poison wiped onto the blade._

_Get to Sakura!_

_Why Pinky?_

_Because she'll know what to do and she can keep those freaks away from us._

Kyuubi tensed as Naruto pulled himself out of the backseat and quickly moved back in the direction of where he had left Sakura.

"Agh!" Naruto cried. He managed, through the coursing pain, to push off of the branch back in Sakura's direction away from his attacker.

His plan worked for he collided with Sakura only a few seconds back, the kunai that had poisoned him clenched in his hand.

"Naruto?" she said in astonishment, "Are you okay?"

Naruto held his arm up as high as he could before crying out with another surge of pain and curling into a fetal position.

"You idiot! You got yourself poisoned, didn't you!" she shouted.

She blew out a breath and picked him up and carried him away from the area he had been fighting in. She made it back to the tents and immediately brought him to the medical area and placed him on a blanket where she got to work on him, trying to figure out what poison had gotten into him. She pulled off his shirt and found to her surprise that the poisoned wound hadn't healed. Red chakra was pouring out of the wound and from the looks of it attempting to heal Naruto.

She turned and saw a ninja stationed to protect the wounded.

"Get Tsunade and Yamamoto!" she ordered.

The ninja nodded and left. She turned back to Naruto and bit her lip before grabbing a bowl of water from a table and getting to work.

The first bit of poison she tried to pull out came out dragging something blue in small clumps.

"What in the world?"

**

* * *

**

All Naruto could make out was black with white spots. He couldn't see anything else.

_Kyuubi? _No one answered. _Kyuubi? Are you there?_

_Hush fool, I'm trying to heal that wound, but it's not closing!_

_What is this pain? I can't see or hear!_

_Just bear with me for now Naruto. We need to fight against this and help your friend heal your body otherwise we could both be lost._

**

* * *

**

"Lady Tsunade! Sakura says you need to come quickly. Have you seen Yamamoto around?"

"Naruto?" The ninja nodded. "Find Yamamoto and bring him back as fast as possible."

The two nin sped off in separate directions.

"What have you done to get yourself in trouble this time Naruto?" Tsunade muttered to herself in question.

_Author's Note: thanks for reading everyone! I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to get something posted. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review! Also I have a poll up on my profile as I would like to know what stories people would like to read as soon as I've finished a few stories I already have published. Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	12. Healing

_Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner. I've been trying to find time to type between everything. I haven't had much anytime for myself the last few weeks. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and again sorry for the long wait! Also there is a poll on my profile and if you would like one of the stories at the bottom of my profile to be written please vote for it if it is on the poll. Don't forget to review and Enjoy!_

Sakura had broken of sweat by the time Tsunade reached her and she took over giving Sakura a break.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura shook her head in answer. "I'm not sure. The Kyuubi was helping Naruto kill Sound ninja when kunai without chakra strings attacked us and began to rise into the air. Kyuubi said something about a mutant and then left in a blink of an eye. I was following after them when he collided with me and collapsed in my arms. I think a kunai struck him and there was poison along the blade. Here's the blade. He was clutching it in his hand when he ran into me."

Tsunade brought the kunai to eye level and inspected the blade. A sticky liquid substance was coating the kunai and it was just barely seen along the edge of the knife.

"Have you been able to get any out of him?" She shook her head. Tsunade frowned and asked, "Has Naruto been healing by himself at all?"

"That's the weird thing…you can see re chakra spilling out of the wound, but nothing is healing and he is still wracked in pain from what I can tell."

"You said he left you to attack a mutant and came back poisoned correct?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Yamato, do you know where Jiraiya is?" Yamato quietly nodded. "Get him and bring him here. We need to find out if the X-Men know of anything to counter this poison."

Yamato gave a single nod before disappearing to find the Toad Sage.

"Hang on Naruto," Sakura whispered.

Naruto stirred at the mention of his name and Sakura felt a flicker of hope.

**

* * *

**

Zetsu appeared on a tree next to the mutant. "Was the poison administered?"

"Yes," Magneto replied, "Now get me out of this hell hole. I have done as you asked."

"You did half of what was asked," Zetsu said. "We told you to administer the poison and bring the nine tails Jinchuuriki back to us."

"Well use the advantage that I got the poison inside the boy's body and attack wherever they are holding him and take him. Your organization is all about power right, so go do your own dirty work for once."

"Look who's talking," the black half of Zetsu scoffed. "We know that you are a leader of a mutant organization back in your dimension, so maybe you should take your own advice and follow orders and then we'll take you back."

Magneto was about to object when Zetsu left him, disappearing back into the tree.

"Damn Akatsuki, but the X-Men are in league with the other ninja and most likely won't be too happy to help me out especially when I just injured one of the nin village's own." He looked back the way he had come after hitting the orange clad boy with the poisoned kunai and he had escaped. "Well, I've got a choice, but I need to think of which one would be to my advantage."

**

* * *

**

_Hold on Naruto!_

_I'm trying, but this wound hurts like hell!_

_Sakura and Tsunade are working on us together, you just need to hold on until they find the antidote. _

_You think I don't know that?_

_Well I'm sure you do I just thought I would remind you. _

_How close are we to being healed?_

…

_Kyuubi, tell me._

_Every time I try and heal the cells around the wound and push the poison out it just invades the new cells and digs itself in deeper than before. The others are having more luck right now of healing the wound than I am, so I'm leaving it to them._

_Alright. Don't let me leave Kyuubi. Don't you dare let me leave! I want to be able to thank Sakura when I'm able to drag myself into consciousness. Also if I'm bedridden because of this you are going to have a lot to answer to seeing as I warned you beforehand not to make me be bedridden again._

_What? You're not being bedridden yet, just being treated, now just lie still and save your strength. I'll add mine to yours and try to help get rid of this wound._

Naruto surprised Sakura and Tsunade by grinning with some pain showing through it, _Alright. Thanks Kyuubi._

**

* * *

**

Yamato found Jiraiya and was in the process of returning when an Akatsuki member appeared in front of them, but one they didn't know much about.

"What do you want, Tobi?"

"Oh you already know what I want! So why bother asking?" he answered.

Jiraiya and Yamato looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Oh fine. You two are no fun. The Akatsuki would like to pass on the message 'hand over the Jinchuuriki' "

"What makes you think we'll comply?" Jiraiya asked.

Tobi's eye appeared through the hole in his mask before he said in a deadly tone, "Because Naruto has a poison in him that you won't have a cure for and you could lose him forever if you don't." he brightened up and said cheerfully, "You have one hour to meet us at the ruins of Konoha and before it is too late to reverse the effects of the poison. See ya!" He disappeared into the forest.

"That doesn't sound good," Yamato muttered.

Jiraiya only stared at where Tobi had been before hurrying off to help his injured pupil survive this test of survival. They approached the medical area and made their way through the injured nin to where Sakura and Tsunade were crouched on either side of Naruto, their hands pressed to his right shoulder and large amounts of chakra encircling their hands together. Yamato and Jiraiya quietly walked up to them and waited patiently for them to take a break and ask what they needed.

Tsunade looked up and said, "Summon a toad and go to the X-Men. You said Hank is their medic? Bring him this kunai, careful there is poison coating it and ask if he knows of any antidote or can come up with one. Sakura and I are doing all we can to keep him alive and it seems the Kyuubi's chakra has stopped trying to heal the wound after it kept getting deeper. Now go and if we can stabilize him enough to get him to the X-Men where he will be out of the battlefield and safe I would be less worried about him."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yamato tell her what Tobi approached us about while I go." He took the kunai from Tsunade, summoned a toad, and was gone with a puff of smoke.

As soon as Jiraiya could make out his surroundings he sprinted towards the mansion. It was still daylight outside and there were games of volleyball, soccer, baseball, and others around the mansion.

Jiraiya called out with his mind to Charles who heard and responded.

_What are you in need of Jiraiya?_

_Hank and I think it best if I meet with him in his lab. I need him to identify a poison. _

_He's already down there. You know the way. I'll be down there shortly. I take it this has something to do with Naruto._

_Yes. _

Jiraiya sprinted through hallways and when he was going down in the elevator he stopped and took a deep breath. "Naruto will be okay. I just need to relax, the kid always pulls through. There won't be anything different this time…I hope."

Jiraiya arrived in front of Hank's door which opened to admit him.

"The Professor said you needed me," he stated.

Jiraiya nodded, "Naruto has been injured by this kunai and the blade is covered in poison. Naruto hasn't healed on his own and our Hokage and her pupil are struggling to heal, close the wound, and keep him alive at the same time." He looked over at Hank and asked, "Do you recognize the poison?"

Hank took a microscope out and slipped a slide containing a small portion of the poison on it.

"I don't recognize some of the chemistry of the poison, but I can recognize smaller poisons in its bonding."

Jiraiya felt a flicker of hope as he watched Hank move around pulling chemicals and formulas out of cabinets and pouring varied amounts in and taking a dropper and putting a single drop onto the slide with poison and placing it back under the microscope for observation.

Jiraiya heard the door open and he sensed Charles move into the lab.

"I listened into the conversation through Hank. We'll do our best to help Naruto in any way possible. For now is it safe enough to bring him here and out of the battlefield?"

"I would have brought him with me, but he is too unstable and we didn't want to risk it."

Charles sat quietly thinking through the situation with the little information they had.

"I've got something that will temporarily stop the poison for long enough for your people to heal him or stable enough to bring him here," Hank interrupted.

"I don't know. It's a possibility. If it doesn't work then I will try and bring him here and we'll work from there. The Akatsuki have gotten more aggressive in this matter lately, also the ninja with Naruto mentioned that Naruto smelled a mutant and then he charged towards the mutant then came flying back at her injured and he fell unconscious because of the poison. She also mentioned that anything metal was flying around with no chakra strings or anything attached. Do you know a mutant who can do that?"

Charles snapped his head up in astonishment. "The metal was being controlled by the mutant?"

Jiraiya only gave a stiff nod in answer.

"This is worse than I thought."

"So you know who the other mutant is?" Jiraiya asked.

Charles rested his head in his hands and slowly replied, "Yes, his name is Magneto and he is against all non-mutants. If he was teleported to your world like Laura was, then he must have made a pact with the Akatsuki in return for bringing him back to our world. I think it is time for the X-Men to help Konoha out. I'll assemble the team and we'll come with you when you return."

Jiraiya didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod in agreement with a small smile in thanks. They waited in silence for a few more minutes before Hank pulled away from the concoction he'd made. He poured the liquid into a glass vial, closed it with a cork and handed it to Jiraiya.

"This won't stop it for long, but it should help in their struggle to keep him alive and you can decide from there," Hank said.

Jiraiya looked at the vial, then clenched his hand gently around it and looked back up at Hank.

"Thank you," he looked to Charles, "for everything."

"It is our pleasure to help a friend," Hank answered.

Jiraiya summoned a toad and was gone in a heartbeat. A couple minutes later Gamakichi appeared back in the lab.

"Well," he said sarcastically, but with a hint of worry sketched in his face, "it seems Naruto has gone and gotten himself into trouble once again."

Hank and the Professor cracked smiles and the three left to gather the X-Men and explain the situation.

**

* * *

**

Sakura had broken of sweat and Tsunade was coming to that point. The muscles and fibers were beginning to heal, but the poison was slowly seeping through his body along his blood vessels.

"Come on, Naruto," Tsunade growled, "hang in there."

Naruto grimaced in response and his right hand clenched into a tight fist, his nails almost piercing the skin of his palm. Another medic took that hand and gently pulled his fingers away from his palm.

"How is he?"

Sakura looked up to see the Toad Sannin standing behind Tsunade. He portrayed a calmness that didn't seem to belong at the time. Sakura looked down from him not sure how to answer him without taking away all hope.

"The muscle and the skin are finally healing over; the only problem now is getting the poison out. What did the X-Men have to say about it?" Tsunade answered her colleague.

Gamakichi will bring Beast when he has finished with a more permanent antidote that he said should hopefully cleanse his system of the poison. For now he said to give Naruto this."

Jiraiya held out a small bottle half filled with a thick liquid. Sakura reached up and took the bottle from Jiraiya and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Jiraiya knelt down and sat Naruto up being gentle so as not to cause him any pain. Naruto let out a small grunt, but was quiet afterwards and Sakura pulled off the lid and gave him a sip at a time allowing his gag reflex to allow him to drink the liquid.

Naruto swallowed the liquid and his eyelids flickered, but stayed shut blowing away Sakura's hope that that would be enough.

"How is he now?" Jiraiya asked looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade placed her hands back over Naruto's wounded shoulder and muttered under her breath while they patiently waited.

"He is stable for now at least. He should be taken from this world and brought to the X-Men, right now they are able to protect him and we should ask for their help in keeping the Akatsuki away from him."

Jiraiya nodded and slipped his arms under and around Naruto's legs and shoulders; he picked him up making sure Naruto's head was resting on his shoulder before walking away towards a toad waiting just a few feet away.

"Sakura, you should go with him. If they need help in any way, then you are more than qualified for the job."

"Tsunade, I'll be bringing the X-Men back with me, when we return. They have offered their assistance in the battle.

Sakura faced her mentor/ friend and gave a firm nod. She stood up and followed Jiraiya. She placed a hand on the toad and they were whisked away from the forest in which the battle was still in place.

The three nin arrived on the front lawn of the Institute and Sakura was surprised to see a blue furry person was waiting for them.

"Jiraiya, who is that?" she asked.

Jiraiya started walking as he replied, "That is Hank McCoy, the X-Men's medic."

She simply followed and ignored the differences between Hank and her.

"How is he doing?" Hank asked.

"Well, the poison slowed when I gave him that medicine you told me to make him drink and it seems the wound is healing of its own accord with Naruto's and the Kyuubi's power. This is definitely better than before."

Hank nodded and looked at Naruto unconscious body in Jiraiya's arms. He looked over at Sakura and studied her.

"You are one of the medics who were helping Naruto?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'm Sakura, a friend of Naruto and part of his team."

Hank smiled, "I'm happy to see Naruto has such a good friend by his side. Few mutants are given that chance when they come into their powers."

Sakura startled at the comment as it brought back memories of what Naruto went through when he was younger and dropped her head slightly in the shame that no one in the village helped him before he became a Genin. _But we helped him keep the will to live by becoming his friends, so we have atoned for that and in return he has saved the village and those by him numerous times._

"Yes, sir," she said raising her head with a smile. "I understand what you mean."

Hank gave her a surprised look, but didn't dig deeper into the matter.

_I suppose, Naruto has had a difficult life just like the rest of us._

They stopped in front of a door that opened and Jiraiya entered heading toward one of the beds. He gently placed Naruto on it and sat in a chair next to him. Hank took a needle and a slide and drew blood from Naruto. He placed a few drops onto the slide and observed it under a microscope.

"Sakura," Jiraiya called, "You should continue to work on Naruto and see if we can expel this poison from his system."

Sakura nodded and hurried over to Naruto. She place her hands over his chest and continued to try and heal Naruto.

**

* * *

**

_What's going on? Kyuubi, were you able to stop the poison?_

_I'm not doing anything. It seems someone gave us an antidote. Although I don't think it has completely rid us of the poison, so we need to be careful. You rest while I try and heal the wound. _

_Alright. Wake me up when it's gone._

_Just relax Naruto. I'm going to find out what's going on. I'm going to take over your body for a little bit, but I'm not going to move us anywhere in the state we are in._

_Okay._

The Kyuubi came forward and opened his host's eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in astonishment.

"Hello, Pinky, unfortunately I'm not Naruto. He's resting right now. I don't know what you gave us, but it's working for the time being. I'm putting my energy into healing the wound right now, but I appreciate the assistance Pinky."

"Would you stop calling me that!" Sakura requested keeping her annoyance in check. Normally she would have punched him, but she didn't want to heal anymore than she needed too and the wound itself was a pain in the but alone.

Naruto's face lit up with a smirk and Sakura clenched a hand into a fist focusing the chakra. Jiraiya caught her wrist and separated the two nin.

"Sakura, now's not the time and Kyuubi, please refrain from provoking Sakura in your state. Now if you are done, can you tell us if you are able to heal Naruto with your chakra or if you are only able to do parts of it."

"What does it seem like I've been trying to do this entire time? If I had been able to heal the wound and rid our body of the poison, I would have done so already. Every time I've tried to heal the muscles and the tissue surrounding the wound the poison sped up its progress and destroyed more tissue than was originally destroyed, that is why I pulled my healing chakra out of the wound and didn't do anything in the way of helping Pinky and the Old Lady."

Jiraiya burst out in laughter. Sakura shot him a confused look. "What are you laughing at, Jiraiya?"

"The Kyuubi is so similar to Naruto it's hilarious!"

"Don't encourage him!" Sakura scolded scowling at the immaturity of the older ninja.

Hank chuckled to himself at the sight of the three nin and Sakura turned her glare to him.

"Oh lighten up child," Hank advised, "It's always a good thing when the wounded is able to joke around even with the simple use of nicknames."

"Heh, I guess you're right," Sakura replied scratching her neck.

"Can someone get rid of this poison?" the Kyuubi yelled over them.

"Kyuubi can you tell me how much of the poison is still left in your system and where it might be?"

Kyuubi looked at Hank and closed his eyes for a couple of minutes and opened them. About three-quarters of the poison is left and it's scattered between our left side and traveling towards the heart. Anything else? I need to rest and help heal our body while I can."

"No, that should be it, thank you."

Hank turned back to the microscope with the blood sample still under it. Kyuubi closed Naruto's eyes and returned to the deeper subconscious of his host.

_Well?_

_We are back at the X-Men's mansion and Hank, Jiraiya, and Sakura are here with us. Hank is doing everything possible to cure us. Now, get some rest, I'm going to heal us as much as possible before the poison begins to deteriorate the muscles again._

_Sounds good. Good luck. I'll get some rest._

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: Don't forget to review! I love reviews! Sorry again for not updating sooner!_


	13. To Battle

_Author's Note: Well, I have to say it took longer for me to update this story than I thought it would, but here it is. Sorry guys. But here's the next chapter and thank you for staying with the story. _

"So does everyone get the drill?"

"Uh…did you just say we had to like touch those toads?" Kitty asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "Yes, Kitty, I did."

The others all nodded their okay and stepped forward placing their hands on the toads in front of them.

"Before you all go. I want Rogue and Laura to stay here," the Professor ordered.

The two nodded and moved to stand by his side while the others left. Jiraiya gave him a nod at his choice of who to keep as defense against Itachi and Kisame should they attack.

Jiraiya looked around, "Now as soon as we get there take cover. I left a battleground, so I don't want any casualties in the first trip. Everyone ready?" He looked around, studying each person's face. "Let's go."

They all vanished in smoke leaving the room empty except the three.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rogue asked.

"You are going to help defend this mansion and Naruto if Itachi and Kisame realize that most of the X-Men have left and decide to take advantage."

Laura raised an eyebrow, "Why me? Wouldn't I be better suited on a battleground?"

"No, I think you'll fight better here for reasons I'm sure you already know." He moved away and out of the room leaving the two girls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura asked with a sneer.

Rogue gave her a half hearted shrug. "The Prof's always got his reasons for doing things. Yah, just gotta trust him sometimes."

* * *

The X-Men appeared in a forest and they all dove for the nearest cover they saw. Off in the trees they could hear the metallic clink of weapons colliding and the trees around them moved in a nonexistent wind.

"Jiraiya, you're leading the way," Cyclops whispered over their radio.

Jiraiya rose from his hiding place and took off into the trees with the others following.

Moments later they approached the site of the survivors of the village.

"Jiraiya! The Hokage wants to see you! She's helping cure the wounded!" an ANBU ninja shouted as he ran in.

"Thanks!"

He quickly led the X-Men to the Medical area and straight to Tsunade when he spotted her.

"Tsunade. The X-Men are here and ready to deploy."

Tsunade looked up at the team of teenagers and studied them over. Inwardly she grimaced at the thought of sending these teens into battle. _But so many of Konoha's younger generations have already partaken in the battles that there really isn't anything to do against it, and quite frankly we need all the help we can get_

"Alright, Jiraiya you know their strengths and weaknesses best, where would you put them into the battle?" she inquired.

"I would keep them as either a last resort or as a defensive line around the wounded. We will most likely need them most if that mutant from earlier shows up again. Seeing as most of our weapons are metal we could get in some heavy trouble if we didn't have some way to protect ourselves besides Taijutsu."

"The one who took out Naruto?"

"Yeah, apparently he's not to popular with their team or the humans in their world."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "Alright, whose your team leader among you?"

"I am, My name's Cyclops."

"Set your team around this area. I'll send a ninja to you if the mutant is spotted."

Cyclops nodded and looked around at his team.

"Alright, everyone, form a defensive perimeter and stay within each other's sights," he commanded.

The X-Men split going to respective positions around the medical area and making sure they could see either team mate on each side.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat moved to their positions together. Shadowcat whispered to Nightcrawler in confusion, "What's Taijutsu?"

He shrugged and suggested, "Something else they use." He moved off to his position between Shadowcat and Iceman.

She rolled her eyes, "No freaking way. I would have never guessed."

Turning her eyes to the forest she listened to the clash of metal and every so often the sound of metal hitting flesh. She flinched each time and even caught a frightened stare of her friend's.

_These ninja certainly mean business. We've never faced anything with quite the bloodlust as this enemy._ She turned a worried gaze to her fellow teammates. _How many of us will survive this? Will we all die defending these people?_

* * *

"How's he looking, Sakura," Hank asked.

"The wound is closed and the muscles and everything back in place. The only problem now is pulling the toxins out of his body. Do you have anything for that yet?"

Hank shook his head.

Sakura chewed on her lower lip in thought. With one thought she pulled out a scroll, opening it and spreading it on the table next to Naruto in one smooth motion. She flattened it down and pulled out a kunai. She took placed her hand with the healing jutsu around back on Naruto and moved it around. She pricked his chest with the kunai and allowed the blood on the kunai to drip onto the scroll.

"Hank, do you have any healing herbs on hand?"

"Only a few, but Ororo, should have anything you should need in her greenery."

_Professor, tell Ororo to gather any healing herbs she has in her greenery and bring them down to the infirmary. I think Sakura's got an idea. _

_She's on the way. _

"Ororo's, on the way with all the healing herbs we have here."

Sakura nodded and grabbed an empty bowl on a counter and filled it with water. The door to the infirmary opened as Ororo came in with a small wind carrying all the herbs and plants with her. She placed them all on the ground. Sakura looked at each plant went around taking what she needed. She placed a leaf and some seeds in a bowl and started grinding them together into a thin flaky powder.

_Well, the fresh leaves aren't always the best, but take what you can get Sakura. _

She looked at the leaves she had gathered and looked back at the plants sitting around the infirmary and spotted the one she wanted. She took a pair of tweezers from her kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai as well. Ororo watched in confusion as Sakura approached one of the plants with the tweezers and kunai. Sakura stopped to look at the leaf and shook her head.

"Ororo, do you have another plant with a similar leaf?" Sakura asked looking around at the other plants.

Ororo gasped, "Yes, but…the other plant is a poison! You would only cause him far more difficulties than good results with that plant!"

Sakura turned to Ororo. "Obviously your world hasn't found the medical properties to the plant. In our world, if used correctly you can neutralize the poison and use only the medical properties of the leaf."

Ororo grimaced, then nodded. "Very well. As long as you know what you are doing."

Sakura nodded. Ororo left the room and quickly brought back the plant Sakura wanted. Sakura nodded her thanks. She took the tweezers and held the leaf with them while she gently sawed off the tough stem.

She held the leaf up close to her eyes with the light shining behind it. Sakura placed her kunai back in the pouch and placed her hand to the leaf with the healing chakra surrounding it. She countered the poison and the leaf shriveled up in her hand. Ororo watched with interest as Sakura held the shriveling leaf above the bowl of crushed herbs and leaves.

The leaf crumbled into the bowl as she continued to cover it with the healing chakra. She put the tweezers down on the table and mixed the leaves together with water creating a liquid concoction.

Sakura took the bowl with the liquid and placed it next to the bowl with water in it. Next she unzipped Naruto's jacket and pulled it off of him as gently as she could. Next she pulled his shirt off of him to expose his bare flesh.

"Ororo, can you hold him down?" Sakura requested.

Ororo moved around to the other side of the table and placed her hands on Naruto's arms. Hank also came over and held down his legs. Sakura nodded and brought the healing chakra to the concoction pulling some of the liquid out of the bowl and over Naruto's body. The healing chakra touched Naruto's skin and she moved her right hand from the chakra across his chest to the other side and moved upward. As her hand came up the healing chakra threaded through his body and came up without the liquid, but with the poison itself.

Sakura gave a faint smile, _It's working. Just like I thought it would. Take that Akatsuki._

The smile left her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Hank asked.

The poison started dripping from the healing chakra and entering Naruto's body once again. Sakura gasped and moved the healing chakra with as much of the poison as she could over the bowl of just water. Hank and Ororo watched in anxiousness. Sakura dispersed the poison and what was left that hadn't returned to Naruto fell into the bowl. To their dismay it wasn't much. At most it was a teaspoon's worth of the poison that was currently in his body.

"Something isn't right," Sakura informed them.

"Like what?" Ororo inquired.

Sakura shrugged with a shake of her head. "I'm not sure, but normally that leaf mixed in that concoction is enough to destroy even the more powerful poisons. If that doesn't rid his body of the poison, then I don't know what will."

The two adults looked at each other in concern. Hank broke the gaze first and looked down at the still ninja on the table.

"Is it at all possible to wake him or the Kyuubi up to talk and collaborate what just happened?" Hank suggested.

Sakura shrugged, "I really have no more idea about what those two are capable of any more than you do. In fact you've seen more than I have of those two working together. Of course, Naruto isn't one to give up very easily. He may very well beat this poison with the Kyuubi's help and we won't be needed at all."

"Then all we can do is ease the pain and watch over him," commented Ororo.

The female medic ninja nodded. She was miserable; Ororo could see it written all over her face. Ororo moved to the younger girl's side and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll continue to try and help him. Even if it's just staying by his side," she consoled.

Sakura let out a short laugh and wiped a tear from her eye before it could fall. "I promised myself after Sasuke turned from the village and all I could do was cry and beg Naruto to bring him back that I would get stronger. So far I have gotten stronger, but it hasn't helped at all. Sure I've saved many lives, but Sasuke is still a missing ninja and now I might lose another teammate and I can't do anything to stop it."

Hank and Ororo listened to her thoughtfully. When Sakura turned from her teammate's prone body and placed herself into Ororo's body she cried as the weather witch held her shaking body. After a few minutes Ororo pulled Sakura from her body and looked into her eyes.

"I don't think Naruto would blame you for this. You've done all you could. We're just missing something in this and whatever it is we'll figure it out."

Sakura wiped away her tears and gave a nod. Moving from Ororo's grasp she took a deep breath and slapped herself. Both mutants looked askance at the action, but didn't do or say anything when she didn't show any signs of repeating the action.

She looked up, a determined look set on her face. "I'm ready."

She turned from the two and set about the herbs and plants around her. Ororo and Hank shared a smile before moving to do what they could.

* * *

Tsunade moved through the injured ninja glancing at each one to check for any fatal injuries in need of attention.

"Lady Tsunade, the hour is near," an ANBU reminded her.

She replied with a nod. "Have someone transform into Naruto and wait in one of the medical tents. I'd rather hear what they have to say, than lose them just because they expected Naruto to be with us and he's not."

The ANBU gave a sharp nod and disappeared.

Tsunade turned a determined gaze into the trees imagining one of the Akatsuki members to be sitting on a branch that she could stare down until they gave in and left her village in peace to rebuild their home. She sighed that that was not the case in their situation. _If only it was that easy. Naruto, pull through this quickly. I would feel better knowing that you are awake with the Kyuubi's protection against their tricks. _She turned her gaze to the darkening sky. _It would be very unfortunate if you were to fall into their hands at the moment. That's the last thing we need. _

"Tsunade, the preparations are complete."

Tsunade turned to face her former teammate. He gave her a calm, supportive smile. He held out a hand to her and she took it, giving it a squeeze before releasing it.

"You ready for this," Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade gave a short chuckle, "When are we ever ready? Well, let's see if this works."

Jiraiya nodded. "He's a tough kid. He's pulled through many things that no one ever thought he'd make it through yet he did. Besides he's got the Kyuubi working with him now." Tsunade gave him an appreciative smile.

"I know. I'm worried, though that if he doesn't recover it could mean the end for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He's saved us so many times that many view him as the hero of our village and if he's gone and our village is gone, what is there left to fight for?"

Jiraiya took her hand again and answered her question in a soft whisper, "What's left to fight for is love, friends, and…to go down without a fight is disgraceful. If the Village Hidden in the Leaves is to be destroyed…we won't go without taking as many of those Sound Village ninja and Akatsuki with us. Damn them all to hell."

Tsunade smirked at his response. "Well, Jiraiya. I wasn't quite expecting that, but I suppose it's to be expected. We all admire the brat no matter how annoying he is most of the time."

She smiled in amusement before she turned in the direction of the medical area still holding Jiraiya's hand in hers. Jiraiya followed without protest as eager to save his pupil as her.

_Author's Note: I know it's somewhat short, but I needed to set the stage once again. And now that things are set, things are about to get bumpy and a little fun. Man, I nearly cried several times with Sakura and Tsunade. Even though I'm the one who controls them…Anyways…Thanks for reading as always! Please review and let me know what ya think! Thanks!_


	14. Failure

_Author's Note: Sorry about the multiple posts. Every time I tried it didn't go through. I know other author's are having the same problem, so again sorry, but it's out of my control. Enjoy!  
_

Tsunade stood at the edge of the forest alone except for an ANBU ninja standing next to her on the alert. Jiraiya and the ninja transformed into Naruto were hidden in the bushes near them along with the X-Men member Shadowcat who was to protect them from projectiles in the growing darkness by making them all intangible with her touch for as long as she could and to warn them before she let go of her powers.

Out in the middle of the crater where Konohagakure used to stand an Akatsuki member came out of the ground. It was Zetsu and he had brought along with him Tobi.

"It's time, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya picked up the fake Naruto and walked out into the open with Shadowcat following close behind. Tsunade moved forward in front of the group staying calm and collected while the two Akatsuki members waited for them.

Tobi cocked his head and gave a short giggle as they approached.

"Now, Hokage. This won't do," he stated maliciously.

Tsunade stopped in her tracks and gave him a confused look. "Whatever are you talking about? We have Naruto with us. Do you expect me to bring him without some sort of protection when you could have an ambush waiting for us instead of just the two of you?"

Tobi laughed again. "That's not what I meant, Hokage." He pointed at the fake Naruto, "That isn't the Jinchuuriki. That's just a random ninja…No, actually I take that back, it's an ANBU transformed to look like our prize. This won't do, Hokage." He wiggled an accusatory finger in front of them. "No Jinchuuriki, no antidote, Bye bye Jinchuuriki."

Anger flashed across Tsunade's eyes and mind. _Damn, he saw through our plan._ She knew that there was the possibility of failure in their mission, but never did she believe that he would discover their fake so quickly.

Tobi cackled with laughter now at their apparent frustration. "Let's go, Zetsu. It's obvious we won't have any need of them tonight. They'll have to live with their mistake."

"Jiraiya, get to the Institute now!" Tsunade ordered in a hushed undertone.

Jiraiya summoned a toad and left.

The fake Naruto transformed back into the Dog masked ANBU. Tsunade turned to him and walked past.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I wish we had been successful in this mission at least," she whispered as she passed.

"So do I."

He turned and followed her back out of the crater, into the forest and towards their camp.

* * *

Rogue lounged in the couch flipping through channel after channel on the television. Laura sat with her on the other side of the couch.

"So, do we know if those two Akatsuki are even still in our dimension?" Laura asked.

Rogue shrugged, "Who knows. But we were barely able to push them back the last time. It was only because Naruto gave himself to the Kyuubi for those few minutes that stopped them. As it was it nearly took Naruto's life."

Laura shifted at the mention of Naruto's name. She looked over at the other mutant girl curiously.

"How did it happen?" Laura asked. Rogue turned to her in confusion. "How did Naruto and the Kyuubi become one during the battle?"

"Well…" Rogue started, "I don't really know what exactly happened, but what Naruto told us happened was that unlike other times where he merely borrowed the Kyuubi's chakra, this time he allowed the Kyuubi to take control of his body. And somehow in the process they bonded together instead of just one being sealed inside the other."

Laura looked down at her hands in thought. She stood up and left the room. Moving through the mansion she came upon a window overlooking the darkness outside. She opened the window allowing the cool night air to wash over her. She closed her eyes and breathed the air in. Laura tensed at a strange scent she smelled upon the wind. She opened her eyes and peered into the darkness with suspicion.

The scent she smelled carried old blood on the wind and a bloodlust. She moved from the window and back down the hall to where she left Rogue. Moving into the room she moved to the only window in the room taking care to remain out of sight.

"Laura? What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

Laura signaled for her to be quiet. Rogue nodded and moved off the couch and out of sight of the window.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

Laura growled, "There is blood on the wind and bloodlust. I think they're back."

Rogue nodded. _Professor…Professor…_

_I'm here Rogue. What's wrong?_

_Laura smells what she thinks is the Akatsuki. She's smelling bloodlust at the least. I think that means that shark guy, Kisame. _

_Very Well, You two keep your guard up. I'll warn the three down with Naruto._

_Right. We'll watch for their attack. _

Rogue and Laura nodded once at each other and they moved out of the room and went to the control panel for the outside lights. She switched them on and looked to Laura.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For what?"

"We're going to go out there talking and pretend we are ignorant of their presence. Stay alert, but relax your body. So are yah ready?"

Laura nodded and followed Rogue's lead as they walked out into the lit up night. They began talking about the boys around the Institute and looked at each other studying the night around them without appearing to do so.

A laugh startled them from behind. They whirled.

"They think we don't know what they are doing, Itachi," a voice hissed. "It pisses me off."

A figure moved out of the darkness and into the light to reveal Kisame with his bandaged sword in hand. He laughed with glee as the two girls moved into a fighting position.

"Don't you two know from the last time that that won't work on me?" he inquired.

_Professor…They're here. _

_I know. Sakura and Storm are coming up to help you. _

_Right, we've got one here in front of us. The other hasn't revealed himself yet._

Laura's knives slid from in between her knuckles. A deep throated growl rumbled from her threateningly.

"Oh, a tough little kitty we have here. I'll take these two, Itachi. You get the Jinchuuriki," Kisame said in amusement.

Something flashed by them and Rogue turned to go after the figure only to be stopped by a wall of water.

"You're fighting me."

Rogue turned to face the older man. The wind around them picked up kicking up dust and leaves.

Kisame turned his face to the sky. He smirked when he spotted Storm among the clouds creating a storm. Lightening struck around them.

"Get away from them, Akatsuki!" Sakura shouted.

She made a hand sign that neither mutant understood what good it would do. The night melted away and the water disappeared. Kisame laughed as vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around him.

"Who do you think I hang around all day, little girl!" he asked.

The scene disappeared. Both mutant girls turned to find Sakura with a kunai to her throat.

"The Jinchuuriki. Now."

Sakura snarled, "I'll never let you take him! Not like Orochimaru took Sasuke. You won't lay a hand on him!"

A kunai was slipped from her pouch. She swiped it behind her head. The knife missed slipping through the air.

Itachi rejoined Kisame.

"You going to be able to handle them?" Itachi asked.

Kisame smirked, "Of course I can. I could've dealt with the girl's genjutsu without your help."

Itachi gave a small nod and left.

"Laura!" Sakura warned.

Laura leaped. Her knives out, she clawed at the air.

Itachi landed behind them and ran in the direction of the house. Lightening rained down around him. He dodged all the strikes making it into the Institute.

* * *

Hank watched the security cameras from the infirmary where he kept an eye on his patient. Naruto hadn't moved even in the pain that he must have been in. Even the Kyuubi hadn't woken him up to figure out what was going on either.

The security camera focused on outside could see that the four girls had kept one of the Akatsuki outside. The other had made it inside and was currently somewhere in the building.

_Charles, can you pinpoint the other ninja?_

_I'm only able to catch glimpses of him and not for very long. He's moving fast. He's coming your direction!_

_I'm ready._

Hank turned to the door. He looked over at the young ninja and took Naruto up in his arms. Opening up a hidden door in the wall just for this purpose he fled with the boy. The door closed and he heard a screech of metal on metal from behind it.

_Hank, it's Itachi. He can see you through the wall with his sharingan!_

Hank grimaced and hurried away from the door down the tunnel.

_Where is Gamakichi?_

_He's here with me. Do you plan on going to his dimension? There's a full blown war right now. _

_Well, seeing as we don't have the people to protect him I don't see much of a choice. It's either we get him to his dimension where there are people to protect him or he is taken by these two ninja. It's soon going to be the latter and I can guarantee that neither the X-Men nor Naruto's friends will be too happy with that situation._

Hank looked over his shoulder. The scene around him changed back to the infirmary room.

_Crap. Professor, I'm caught in an illusion!_

…

_Professor? _

…

_Is it possible that the telepathy is blocked because of the illusion?_

Hank shifted Naruto so he was carrying him with one arm.

"Show yourself!" Hank shouted.

Ravens flew from all sides out of thin air and circled in one area to form a black cloak with red clouds and a man with crimson red eyes. Hank looked around in desperation.

_What can I do in this situation. Jiraiya explained that to break one of these illusions you need another person to snap you out of it…but I'm the only one down here._

"Hand over the Jinchuuriki," he ordered.

"I don't think so."

"I won't ask again," Itachi threatened. "Hand him over."

Hank glared at him. "I'm sorry, but could you just let me go on my way?" Hank requested. "I'm really not a violent person."

Itachi shook his head and disappeared in a flock of ravens once again. Hank looked around. He sniffed hoping that maybe he'd be able to smell Itachi from wherever he was coming from.

The scene around him changed back to the tunnel. His arm felt light…Too light…

"No!" Naruto was missing.

_Professor! Can you hear me?_

_Yes. What's wrong?_

_Itachi got Naruto. I don't know where he went. He took him while he had me under and illusion. _

_I've got Laura looking for him. _

Hank growled in frustration and rubbed his head with his head. "Well, I should get out of this tunnel and see if I can't help the others outside at all.

* * *

Laura sniffed the air around the mansion. She would pick up the tiniest smell of Naruto, she knew she would.

"There," she murmured to herself. She sprinted in the direction of his scent.

Water rushed in front of her. She slid to a halt. Whirling to face Kisame she growled.

"You aren't going anywhere girl," he told her with a grin.

She smirked. "Try me," she invited.

He laughed and made a hand sign. He placed his hand in the water around him. The water formed into the shape of a shark. The shark swam away from Kisame and wherever it went the water created a path. Laura cursed. Her knives slid out.

"You asked for it," she snarled aggressively.

Kisame smirked and she leaped. Over the water shark. He brought his covered sword in front of him. She landed on it shredding her shoes in the process. She cursed again as the sword cut the soles of her feet.

She pushed off the sword and landed in front of him. She punched her knives into his face. He dodged and kicked her away.

"I think I'll enjoy myself for a while. Go ahead, Itachi," he shouted.

Laura leaped over Kisame's head to where Itachi stood with Naruto under his arm. He caught her foot, but let go as he went flying. Beast had joined the fray. He now held Kisame down under his large body.

"Get Naruto!"

Laura revolved on one foot and pushed off with the other. There was a flash of light with smoke and she landed on the grass that Itachi had been standing on.

"Dammit!" She screamed, "Dammit!"

_Author's Note: As always please review! Reviews really keep me going._


	15. Grab Naruto!

_Author's Note: Please review! Enjoy!_

_German Translation:_

_Traurig- Sorry_

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya uttered quietly from behind.

She turned to him. "Yes."

"We just got word from the Professor Charles Xavier."

Tsunade searched his face for an answer, "What word?"

"Itachi and Kisame attacked, but this time they were successful in taking Naruto," Jiraiya confessed.

Tsunade bit her lip in frustration. "Damn… Do you think the Kyuubi is right when he said they were bonded together to well for the Akatsuki to pull the Kyuubi out?"

Jiraiya considered the possibilities. "Yes. I'm confident that everything the Kyuubi said was true. Let's just hope that the Akatsuki don't figure that out until after we can get Naruto out of there."

Tsunade glowered at him. "And who do we have to go on this rescue mission?"

A strong smell of sulfur filled the air as Nightcrawler appeared. "Traurig to barge in Hokage, but I happened to overhear your conversation. Ze X-Men vould be happy to help Naruto if you don't have anybody else to do zo."

Tsunade flashed a kind smile at the mutant. "Thank you…"

"Nightcrawler. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

"Thank you Nightcrawler. If your team is confident that they can help out, then we would welcome the help. I'll have Jiraiya, Yamato, and Kakashi along with you. They know Naruto and can track the Akatsuki."

Nightcrawler beamed and disappeared in the cloud of sulfur once again. Jiraiya chuckled.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"They are so full of energy. I'm not surprised they all got along with Naruto so well the first time they met. Of course they are most like them out of all of us here. They understand the pain and persecution that he's been through, having been through it themselves."

* * *

"Itachi you have the nine tails?" Pein asked.

Itachi dropped his burden on the hard ground in front of the organization.

"Hey! Hey! You got him! It took you two long enough! But where is Kisame?" Tobi looked around for the ex-hidden mist seven swordsman. "Did he not make it back?"

"Shut your mouth, Tobi," Kisame snarled.

"Oh! Kisame! You made it!"

"Shut up Tobi," Pein ordered.

Tobi snapped straight, "Yes, sir."

"Itachi. Kisame. Stand on your posts. Let's get this started," Pein commanded.

The six Akatsuki members that were left all made the same hand sign and drew on their chakra to pull the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra from Naruto's prone body.

* * *

"Alright everyone. This is Yamato. He took over Kakashi's team for the time he was injured and hospitalized," Jiraiya introduced the ANBU ninja to the X-Men.

Kakashi pointed out each mutant and told him of each of their powers while Jiraiya went over the plan of attack they had come up with. The team was comprised of the three ninja, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Iceman, Wolverine, and Spyke.

Sakura, Rogue, Laura, Beast, and Storm had joined them as soon as they were able to and now came running up to help.

"Good, we're all here," Kakashi stated.

"Summon Pakkun then," Jiraiya suggested. "Hopefully he can pick up Naruto's scent."

Kakashi nodded and performed the summoning jutsu.

"How ya doing?" Pakkun greeted. "What's happening Kakashi?"

"Naruto's been taken by the Akatsuki."

Pakkun groaned. "I knew it was only a matter of time. The fool, well I won't ask what happened. I take it you need me to track him?"

"Yes and we need you to make sure no one is coming upon us without our awareness and that we don't run into any unfriendly people along the way."

"Sounds good. Let's get started," Pakkun sniffed the sky and began walking around the clearing on all sides of them looking for a scent on the wind. "I've got him."

Kakashi looked to the mutants. "Are you all ready? We're going to be traveling fast through the trees."

"We'll manage," Wolverine replied.

Pakkun, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Yamato lept into the trees moving quickly with the X-Men following.

"Vow, zey can move quickly," Nightcrawler marveled.

"No lagging, Elf," Wolverine shouted, "Keep moving."

Shadowcat, Rogue, and Cyclops ran along the ground with Shadowcat phasing through everything in her way. Wolverine and Laura just shoved through and went along the trees like the ninja when need be which Laura did most often. Storm, Iceman, and Jean moved among the trees easily. Spyke had brought his skateboard and was currently moving along jumping bushes and interweaving through the trees. Beast moved along swinging through the branches and kept pace with the ninja easily.

They moved along quickly and silently. They stopped after an hour of pushing the fast pace to recover their strength.

"Pakkun, have you smelled any Sound ninja at all?" Kakashi asked.

Pakkun shook his head. "Not a single fresh scent. Which is strange considering you have been fighting them for some time now…"

"Did the Akatsuki by perchance call them off now that they have Naruto?" Logan suggested.

The ninja considered the thought. "I don't think so. If anything that would be an incentive to keep Sound ninja's attacking to keep us too busy to attempt a rescue party.

"What if the Sound ninja have all been executed," a gruff voice asked.

The X-Men had their guards up in an instant looking for the mysterious person who had been able to sneak up on them. Kakashi looked to Pakkun.

"Relax, it's Gaara with Temari and Kankurou."

Shadowcat looked at the ninja dog confused. "Who?"

"Allies and close friends of Naruto's," Jiraiya explained.

"Sorry, we didn't let you know of the situation, Kazekage, but as you could probably tell we were cut off from outside communication for a time," Jiraiya apologized. "And did you say that the Sound ninja are gone?"

"Yes we eliminated them and you had no time to send for help in these matters," Gaara stated. "I know. I've been in Naruto's position. He did everything he could to save me. Now it is time for me to repay him and save his life."

Sakura beamed and looked to the senior ninjas with them.

"We could use all the help we can get. Especially your help. Naruto will be happy to see you again."

Gaara nodded and gave a small grin.

"Have you all gotten some rest?" Kankurou asked them.

Yamato answered for the hidden leaf nin. "We're good. Are the X-Men ready to go?" he turned to the mutant team.

Cyclops looked around at his team and they all gazed back calmly and determinedly. Turning back to Yamato he nodded affirmation.

"Good," he turned to the Sand nin. "Let's get going then."

The rescue party all took off in their own way in the same direction as before.

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Why isn't the beast coming out?"

"Pein! Why isn't this working!"

The Akatsuki all argued as the jutsu broke apart and Itachi jumped down to examine Naruto.

"Did any of the other Jinchuuriki have physical aspects of their tailed beast?" he asked.

"Why of course not, silly," Tobi scoffed. "They are only hosts for their beasts."

Itachi stood with a hand gripping the back of Naruto's shirt holding him up. "Then why does he have fox ears and tails?"

"How did this happen?" Pein asked.

"Itachi, Kisame…Did the boy have these features when you saw him last before you caught him?" Zetsu asked.

"No," Itachi answered.

"Then something happened in that other world between the time you saw him last and the present when you caught him," Konan speculated.

"Well obviously, but why is the jutsu not working! What about the transfer from the host to the Bijuu?" Kisame demanded.

"Calm yourself, Kisame," Itachi warned.

"Any ideas on how to remove the Kyuubi?" Pein asked.

The Akatsuki all stared at him and waited for any answer.

Tobi leaped down from his post to stand in the center of the organization.

"I may have one suggestion. Of course not many of you would think I'd have this ability."

* * *

"How much further?" Wolverine inquired as they sped along.

Pakkun sniffed the air again, "Just beyond the trees."

Wolverine nodded and raised a fist in the air sliding his knives out to let his team know what was coming.

"Do you think they'll have a barrier like last time?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi.

Kakashi looked over at him. "I'm not sure. But it would be a good strategy. I wouldn't be too surprised."

They stopped at the edge of the trees with a large expanse of a grass field. They spread out and searched the field until one of the group found a small flat boulder three quarters of the way in the ground.

"Is there a seal?" Kakashi asked.

Nightcrawler looked around the boulder. Not seeing anything he shook his head.

Sakura rejoiced silently, "They obviously didn't take the necessary precautions this time." Looking at the large boulder that was between her and Naruto she smiled. "Everyone! Move out of the way!"

Everyone backed off and all watched as Sakura took a running charge at the boulder, leaped into the air, and punched downwards with her fist. The boulder blew to pieces collapsing inward and exploding out. The X-Men all stared at her in amazement.

"Wow…" Spyke commented to the agreement of the others.

They all peered into the cavern below the boulder. For the most part it looked pitch black except for the shaft of light that entered through the hole. Someone walked into that shaft of light dressed in a black cloak with red clouds and with an orange mask on.

"You dare?" he asked in a low dangerous growl.

Yamato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi drew back in astonishment.

"Crap! The entire Akatsuki Organization is down there!" Yamato warned.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tobi flew through the hole followed by Itachi. Both Akatsuki attacked as soon as they were out. The nin and X-Men leaped back.

Shadowcat leaped at Tobi. Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You can't hit him. Everyone just goes right through," he informed her.

Shadowcat smirked, "So he can slip through objects and people too huh? Like this should be interesting."

She slipped from Kakashi's grasp. Attacking Tobi again she kept her mutant ability in action.

She threw her fist at Tobi. He laughed in amusement, then stopped short with a gurgle. He looked down at where her fist hit his gut.

Shadowcat smiled, "No one can hit you, huh?"

"You…Bitch!" Tobi shouted in anger.

He slapped her hand away. she lept back out of reach. Tauntingly she smiled and motioned for him to come.

The others all turned to Itachi when they realized she was the only one who could fight the orange, spiral masked ninja.

Jiraiya observed the scene and looked over those with them. His gaze paused on Laura.

"Laura," he gestured for her to come over to him. "You have a powerful sense of smell correct?"

"Yes. These two weren't the only ones down in that cavern. There's the shark, Kisame and others."

"How many others?"

"Six, including Naruto." Jiraiya grimaced. "What?" Laura asked.

"That's the whole organization. We're going to be in for a rough fight," he commented.

"I'm going in," Laura told him.

He looked up at her. "Can you handle them?"

Laura smirked and pointed at Wolverine. "I have his DNA and my skills. I think I'll manage."

Jiraiya nodded, "I'm going in with you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm very inconspicuous especially in dark caves. They won't see me coming."

"Except when you crawl in through the hole you'll cast a shadow for all to see, then they'll know you're in there," Jiraiya pointed out.

Laura snarled, "Fine. You go in and I'll slip in as you're shadow."

Jiraiya nodded. "Let's go."

They slipped between the fights as quickly as they could without catching Itachi's or Tobi's attention. Jiraiya jumped through the hole. Laura followed. Once they cleared the edge she gently pushed off from his back out of sight.

The Akatsuki looked up and several sneered. The five Akatsuki left in the cavern were gathered around Naruto.

_Good, that means the Kyuubi was correct. They are bonded too well for them to take the nine tails chakra. _

"Good day, Gentlemen," he greeted. "I don't believe we have all been introduced."

"Konan."

"Yes, Pein."

The only female Akatsuki member walked forward and made a sign. The paper on her cloak peeled off and swirled around the cavern.

"Konan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hello, Jiraiya," she greeted. "It's time for you to die."

Jiraiya lowered his gaze. "I never expected you to…"

Laura rolled her eyes. _Don't do anything stupid now old man. If you knew her in the past, then I can take the guess that she isn't the same as she was before. Get the others away from Naruto! Dammit old man!_

Either Jiraiya heard her or he had the same thought for he made a series of hand signs. There was a pause where he was still, then his hair bristled and grew.

"I'm sorry, Konan," he whispered.

His hair grew around him. Bristling even further spikes shot from it scattering the Akatsuki.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted.

Four Jiraiya's popped into existence around the original. All of the clone's hair was bristling.

"That's it, Jiraiya. Get them a little further," she murmured.

"And who are you?" a voice said from behind her.

She whirled around. Behind her was a man with a plant around his head.

_Now!_

She pushed off from the ground towards Naruto. Racing forward she slipped past the other Akatsuki. She reached Naruto and pulled him into her arms.

"Go Laura!" Jiraiya shouted. A clone covered her from behind. "Get out of here. Now."

She nodded and pushed off from the ground. Paper origami followed her as she grabbed the edge of the hole into the cavern.

Another clone speared the paper with a kunai. Laura shifted Naruto in her grip and tossed him up over the edge. She pulled herself up and onto the dirt before the field of grass. She looked around at the other battles. Tobi was busy dealing with Shadowcat. Itachi was busy with the rest. Rogue managed to get up behind Itachi at that moment and she touched him with her finger. Itachi's eyes grew large before he dropped to the ground.

Wolverine placed a hand on his throat. He nodded when he felt a pulse. A choked gasp followed that nod. They turned to see Rogue with a horrified expression on her face.

"Rogue? What's wrong?" Cyclops asked.

Jean knelt in front of her and took her by the shoulders.

"Th…That man," Rogue sputtered. "He killed his entire clan and…his…family, except his brother."

Itachi pushed himself up slowly and shakily. "Don't you dare," he said threateningly.

Rogue stared him in the eye. "How could you do that! How could you do that to your own brother?"

Wolverine looked around and saw Laura with Naruto.

"Let's go," he ordered.

Yamato hit Itachi in the back of the head knocking him out. He pulled out a strand of wire that he secured tightly around Itachi's hands behind his back. He pulled Itachi onto his back. Kakashi took Naruto from Laura and positioned him onto his back.

"Where's Jiraiya?" Sakura asked.

Laura pointed to the hole. "He said to get going. I believe he'll follow once we're clear."

"Jean," Wolverine gestured. "Help Jiraiya out. I'm sure you could do something from up here."

"Sure."

She walked over to the side of the hole and closed her eyes. A moment later all the Akatsuki were doubled over unable to see, hear, or even think. Shadowcat paused in her attack on Tobi as he doubled over as well.

She looked over at the group and spotted Jean. Nightcrawler teleported into the cavern and reappeared with Jiraiya.

"I take it we're all ready," he stated.

Wolverine looked at Rogue with a sigh. He pulled her into his arms. "Yes. Let's get out of here."

The group took off. Jean stayed for a few moments longer before sending a sharp mental blast at the group. She checked that the Akatsuki were all down before leaving and following the others back to the remnants of Konoha.

_Author's Note: As always thanks for reading. Please review!_


	16. Revelations and Healing

_Author's Note: Hey Readers! I really appreciate all the reviews and even the number of readers reading this story. It's great! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review after this chapter! Enjoy!_

At the first possible chance they had they pulled out a strip of cloth and blindfolded Itachi. Not because they didn't want him to know where they were taking him, but so that he couldn't place them in a genjutsu or use his Sharingan on them if he woke up without their realization.

* * *

Making it back to the campsite they put Itachi in a large tent with a guard of ANBU Black Ops to keep him unconscious and contained. An ANBU nin specializing in delving into minds also came and was attempting to do so in Itachi Uchiha's.

Kakashi and Sakura had taken Naruto to the medical area where the medical team and Sakura continued to work on reaching an antidote while the X-Men, excluding Logan and Rogue, waited in a perimeter around Naruto out of the Medical team's way.

Logan was next to a tent while he comforted Rogue. She was having difficulty trying to comprehend all of the horrific memories she now contained within her from that single touch.

"Rogue," Tsunade had come over to see how the girl was doing. "How are you feeling?"

Rogue shook her head. Logan growled and pulled her closer careful not to touch skin to skin. Tsunade nodded.

"I understand from your teammates that you can absorb powers and see memories from those you touch. I wanted to find out if you had a memory from Itachi containing the antidote we need. So far we've found out that what they gave Naruto isn't fatal. It only keeps him in a coma. We still haven't found the antidote. Can you help us?" she asked gently.

Rogue looked up at Tsunade, then back at the ground. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed preparing to go through each memory.

Logan watched as she did this with concern written all over his face. Rogue opened her eyes and looked up at the Hokage. She shook her head.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah have a memory about what yah said about the poison not being fatal but only comatose…But Ah don't have anythin' else."

Tsunade returned her with a smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have made you go through those memories, but I had to be sure."

Rogue shook her head with her eyes closed in exhaustion, "Ah understand. It's what anyone else would have done on our team had they thought Ah might contain the answer."

She looked back up at the Hokage only to see surprise written all over her face.

"I never thought it possible!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Rogue asked.

Tsunade pulled out a pocket mirror, normally used for coded light messages. She handed it to the mutant. Rogue studied her face and didn't find anything, then she looked dead center at her eyes. Startled by the redness of her eyes she dropped the mirror.

"What is this?" she asked.

Tsunade picked up the mirror and replaced it back in her pocket. "It's what we call the Sharingan. It allows the bearer to copy any Ninjutsu or Taijutsu and see through Genjutsu. I'll send Kakashi over. He's the only one who is not apart of the Uchiha clan to have the Sharingan."

Logan gently turned her to face him and his eyes widened when he saw the Sharingan. Tsunade left the two and went to find Kakashi.

* * *

The medical team was trying once more to remove the toxin from Naruto's body and was having the same little effect as before. Sakura groaned in frustration. She looked around at what she had with her and mentally went over what they had tried.

"Let me see his charts again," she said holding out a hand.

The clipboard was placed in her open hand and she scanned through the data. Her eyes shifted to each important detail until she came upon the heart diagnosis. Her eyes lit up. She thrust the clipboard at the nearest medic. She went to a clear table along the side of the tent and began pulling more healing herbs and plants to where she could see them.

* * *

Tsunade found Neji, Ten Ten, Kiba, and Akamaru sitting and eating around a small fire.

"Have any of you seen Kakashi?" she inquired.

The three shook their heads. Akamaru sniffed the air and barked at Kiba.

Kiba smiled. "Akamaru says Kakashi is down a couple tents with Jiraiya."

"Thanks, Akamaru."

Tsunade ran down along the tents and found the two nin talking about small complications that had been resolved the day before.

"Jiraiya. Kakashi," Tsunade greeted. "If you have a moment could you go to the X-Men? Rogue seems to have absorbed the Sharingan ability from Itachi as well as memories."

Kakashi raised an brow in astonishment. "Well, that is an interesting predicament. I'll go help the girl now."

Jiraiya and Tsunade were left alone as he left to help Rogue.

"How's Naruto?" the Toad Sage asked with concern written all over his face.

Tsunade grinned, "He'll live in a comatose state until we discover and give him the antidote."

"We were lucky," Jiraiya mentioned.

"Yes, we were. The Kyuubi could have just as easily been wrong. He could have been pulled out into the Bijuu and created a whole new problem."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about Naruto," Gaara's gravelly voice told them as he walked over.

"Gaara, with all that has been going on. I haven't had the chance to thank you," Tsunade said.

Gaara shook his head, "We retrieved Naruto and he didn't have to suffer like I did. I am grateful for that."

"Lady Tsunade!" a medic was running full speed at them. "Sakura has done it! She's pulling the remainder of the drug from Naruto's system!"

Jiraiya beamed, "You've trained one hell of medic there Tsunade."

The corner of Tsunade's mouth twitched up into a pleased smile. "I knew she would be able to find the antidote."

Gaara had stalked off during their last bit of conversation and the two Sanin followed.

* * *

_Naruto…_

…

_Naruto…_

_Kyuubi?_

_Oh finally. Pinky figured out the antidote._

_Really?_

_Yes. But I want you to rest for a time. I'll go tell them it was successful. _

_Okay…_

* * *

Sakura sat triumphantly in a chair next to the bed Naruto was occupying after she had finished when Gaara, her mentor, and Jiraiya all walked in.

"How is he," Tsunade asked.

Sakura smiled, " he's just resting now."

"Yes, he is," Naruto's voice quietly filled the tent.

"Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto's eyes blinked open. "Yeah. Naruto is resting and I came out to give the all clear. Good work Pinky."

Naruto's eyes closed and he fell silent as Sakura silently raged at the Kyuubi's nickname for her.

Gaara raised an eye brow. "That was the nine-tail within Naruto?"

The others laughed forgetting that they never told the Kamikaze about what happened to Naruto.

"Yes, Gaara," Sakura said, "that was the Kyuubi. You probably didn't notice Naruto's new look from when those two finally worked together."

She pointed to the ears and lifted the blanket to uncover the blondes nine tails sticking out from underneath him. Gaara was surprised.

"Didn't expect to see that, did you," Jiraiya commented with chuckle.

"No, but it's good that they are working together. I'm happy for him."

Gaara turned and left the tent. Outside he noticed the X-Men who had helped the leaf ninjas as well as himself rescue the blonde nin inside the tent. He gave those who were looking in his direction a curt nod before leaving.

* * *

Sakura left the tent at her Mentor/ Hokage's insistence that she take a break. Outside she found Logan still holding a distressed Rogue.

"It was Itachi's memories," she stated looking for confirmation. Logan nodded. "Rogue, if you would like to talk about it, then I'm here. I knew Itachi's younger brother. He was a part of Naruto's and my team until he left with Orochimaru and became a missing nin."

Rogue looked up with tears clouding her sharingan filled eyes. "Did you know what the bastard did to that brother?"

Sakura shook her head. "He would never talk about it. The only thing I know is that Itachi massacred his entire clan leaving only his brother alive and even that left a mental scar in Sasuke's heart. If I knew exactly why Itachi did what he did maybe I can help Sasuke."

"He's left for good most likely if he left at all," Logan murmured. "You can't go back on such an important decision."

Sakura grimaced, "That may be true, but Naruto, Kakashi, and I have worked so hard to one day bring him back that I can't imagine what would happen if we were to fail."

Rogue gave Sakura a soft look before it hardened in rage. "The bastard killed his clan because they were plotting against Konohagakure. He massacred everyone and was supposed to kill even his brother, but he couldn't do it. What he did was worse…he…he was in the same room where he had killed their parents and when Sasuke came in he told him that he had killed everyone. He even killed his own friend for power. Then he told him to hate him and to fuel that hate every day he lived until they met again and fought each other. Ah can't believe he would do that!"

Sakura nodded, "Sasuke has done what he asked. He has searched for power and in his quest to gain that power he has gone to Orochimaru who will most likely make him into his next body for his own immortality. I thought Sasuke understood that when I last saw him, but I don't think he does anymore."

Rogue nodded, "Ah can see why. He's so filled with rage he isn't thinking clearly."

"Do you feel better now?" Sakura asked.

Rogue nodded. "Yes…Thank you Sakura. Yah really are a great medic nin. Tell Kakashi next time you see him thanks for the tips."

Sakura blushed, "I've had a good teacher and I'll tell Kakashi-sensei for ya."

The girls smiled at each other and slipped into each other's arms for a hug careful not to brush skin against skin. Sakura didn't want to add to the mutant's pain with all of her terrible mistakes in life.

Logan left the two alone while they comforted each other's pains and went inside the tent where Naruto was.

"Did I hear him talking in here a little while ago?" he asked those inside.

Naruto's eyes were open with a somewhat glazed look over the pupils.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he said, "But Kyuubi's still finishing the final healing within now that the poison is gone."

Logan nodded, "It's good to see you awake again Brighty."

"Shut up," Naruto replied.

The others laughed at the nickname that Logan had called their friend.

"It's better than what he calls me," a voice said as the strong smell of sulfur spread through the room.

"And what's that," Naruto asked.

"Elf, get back outside. We don't need you stinkin' up the place," Logan scolded.

Kurt smirked, "See."

The smell of sulfur filled the air again as he disappeared.

"Can you help me up," Naruto asked.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both grimaced in annoyance at the anxiousness of the younger nin, but knew better than to argue.

The slid their arms behind his back and helped him sit up first, then Tsunade took him and helped him stand on his feet.

"Are you feeling dizzy or anything at all?" she questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Tsunade slowly took her hands from his back and arm to allow him to stand on his own. Naruto smiled and with a less glazed over eyes he began to walk out of the tent slowly, but steadily.

Once outside the X-Men turned and saw him. They all scolded him for getting up too soon and called out greetings. Naruto smiled in answer to the team.

"Naruto!" Laura ran to him and hugged him.

The jaws dropped on all the X-Men's mouths at the display of affection that Laura had just shown them all.

The only one not surprised was Logan and he watched from behind them with a humorous smirk on his face.

"About time," he muttered.

Tsunade looked to him. "I take it you've known about this for a while then."

He smirked again, "You could say that I saw the signs in her that she didn't understand it. I took the duty as part of her heritage to push her in the right direction."

"She's your daughter?" Tsunade asked.

Logan shook his head. "No, unfortunately the same group of people who had been experimenting on me managed to keep some blood samples and produce my DNA inside of her. There were 22 before her, but from what I've heard they are all dead. She was the one that they produced with the hopes of creating a human weapon. Of course they didn't realize just how stubborn I am and how that affected her as well."

"Tsunade!" the Hokage whirled to where her name was called.

"We've got a strange person on the outskirts," Kiba called from where he was riding Akamaru.

"I'm coming," she called back. "Want to come?" she asked Logan and Jiraiya.

They both nodded and the three set off through the forest following Kiba and Akamaru.

_Author's Note: Anyone care to guess who it could be? Please review! They always encourage me to write more especially in my enormously busy schedule at the moment. _


	17. Foxy Humor

_Author's Note: Yay! I'm able to update again! It's been one thing after another. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 is amazing! So I'm up at 3:00 in the morning hoping to finish this chapter in time to post it before I leave civilization for 3 long weeks. I apologize in advance for any errors as my adrenaline is going to leave me pretty soon. Enjoy!_

Naruto sat up against the end of his bed. He looked down at the weight that was in his lap. It had surprised him that Laura had such feelings for him.

He grinned. He had always wanted to go out with Sakura, but she had always turned him down.

Now Laura was throwing herself at him practically shouting that she was in love with him. Now the next question for him was did he feel the same towards her?

_You forgot one thing. She is from another dimension. Would you be happy living in her dimension or would she be happy in our own?_

Naruto placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair and a gentle smile grew on his face.

_I would be happy in either place. Besides I can always go between each place. I don't necessarily have to stay in place. _

_What about missions? What about your goal of becoming Hokage? Are you willing to give all that up?_

_No, I suppose I wouldn't. I guess I can give her that choice. From what she told me and what Logan said, she has never had a place to truly call home. Maybe Konohagakure can become her home. _

_If we destroy the Akatsuki. _

_I think the Akatsuki's dream is finished with the fact that we can't be separated. _

_Until that organization is wiped out they will continue to hunt you. Even if they don't know a way to separate us. They will run us both dry by the time they leave us alone. _

_If they can catch us. After all between my skills and your strength and speed we could outrun them easily. _

_You can get yourself into some deep shit with the way you think. You know that? _The Kyuubi chuckled. _That's why I've had to drag you out of some of the stupidest situations. _

Naruto grinned wildly at the memories since his first mission outside of the village until he was transported to another dimension. _You know me. I don't run when there is something I have to protect, even if the fight could kill me. After all that is my ninja way. _

_That it is. That it is. Very well. I will watch you make your decision in this matter with great interest. _

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Logan ran through the forest following the Kiba and Akamaru.

The five of them skidded to a halt in a clearing where three people waited.

"Lady Hokage," the ANBU greeted without turning their gaze from the man in front of them.

The Hokage studied the stranger in front of them. "Who are you?"

"I can answer that," Logan snarled. "What are you doing here Magneto?"

Magneto gave a curt nod in their direction. "Logan, I did not expect you to be here."

"I can say the same for you, Bub." Logan unsheathed his claws and raised them threateningly.

Magneto smirked. "You can put those away. I don't plan on fighting. I wanted to make a deal with the leader of the ninja village. The Hokage correct? The Akatsuki turned from the deal they made with me and so I have been stranded in this dimension. If you would hear me out, I would gladly do something in return for a way home."

"Jiraiya."

"Ya," he answered. He bit his thumb and made the proper hand signs. Slamming his hand to the ground a cloud of smoke popped into existence along with Gamakichi.

"Hey, what can I do for ya?"

"Take this guy to the other dimension. Leave him somewhere besides the Xavier Institute," Jiraiya instructed.

Tsunade nodded in satisfaction.

Magneto looked surprised.

Tsunade frowned, "I don't want you anywhere near the village I am responsible for. Go home. Just be thankful that Naruto is okay otherwise you would be a scrap pile along with the metal on your body."

The mutant didn't say anything, but the surprise left his face. "Thank y…"

"Give us a break, Magneto," Logan snarled. "Just put your hand on the Toad and get out of here."

Magneto shrugged, "Sure, why not. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be."

"Just put your hand on my back," Gamakichi instructed.

Magneto nodded and calmly placed his hand on the Toads back. They disappeared from sight in the white cloud of smoke.

"Let's go back. Shall we boys," Tsunade suggested. "ANBU, finish patrolling."

The two ANBU left without a word.

* * *

Rogue sat on a stump with a bowl of food in her hands. She hadn't taken many bites, but just sat staring at it, occasionally pushing it around.

_How could he do it? How could he find the strength to kill his own kin? Is that what it is like in this village? Is that how Naruto grew up? How all of these ninja grew up? Their lives sound almost like a mutants…we have both learned to survive in unforgiving worlds where one mistake often means death or injury. And Naruto had it twice as worse, just like the rest of us. _

_But Itachi's reasons for killing his kin. I understand that they were plotting against the village, but did they have to do it in such a way. Such a mentally scarring way for a child of Sasuke's age at the time. Why? Why?_

"Rogue?"

She jumped up, startled. The bowl slipped from her hands and spilled its contents at her feet. The one to break through her thoughts was Scott.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Rogue nervously pulled a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Yah, Ah'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Scott kneeled down and picked up the bowl. "I'll go get you some more food. It was my fault you spilled it."

"No, that's okay. I wasn't all that hungry anyway," she said. "And they need the rations for the villagers here."

Scott glanced at her face one more time. She took the bowl from him and strode away.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be up yet!"

Scott glanced over to the tent that Naruto had been in since Sakura had removed the last of the poison.

He heard a sigh from behind him and turned to see Sakura coming towards him. She pushed her bowl into his hands.

"Could you please hold this for a moment," she requested sweetly.

She marched on past him.

"NA-RU-TO!"

Sakura's fist connected with the blonde ninja's chin. He flew into the air, landing in front of the tent he had just left.

"Sakura!" he whined.

"NO! You are getting back in that tent and back in bed for another day!"

She had stalked up to him and stood over him. If looks could kill hers was just as furious as ever when it came to Naruto.

Laura watched half amused and half scared of the pink haired ninja. Scott grinned and shook his head.

_The things that guy does. It's a wonder he has survived to this point with a friend like that._

"What's happening here?" Kakashi asked coming up alongside Scott.

Scott smiled. "Just Naruto being himself."

Kakashi seemed to smile under his mask.

"How is Rogue doing?" he asked.

Scott's smile left, "She seems to be preoccupied by something. I don't know whether it has anything to do with Itachi's memories or if it is something else. I can never tell with girls." He shrugged with a shake of his head.

Kakashi nodded. "That is usually the case. As for Sakura there she used to be quite predictable. She still is in some situations such as this one, but others…well I'm glad I'm on her side. Tsunade created a younger clone of herself."

"The Hokage? Sakura can't be that much younger than her?" Scott asked.

An amused light entered Kakashi's one visible eye. "Don't always rely on looks when it comes to ninja. It could spell your end," he warned. "Tsunade and Jiraiya are around the same years in age."

Scott gaped. "Really? You're kidding right?" Kakashi seemed even more amused by his comment than before. "No, of course not. Thanks for the warning."

The bowl was pulled from his hand. Scott looked down and saw that Kakashi had taken it.

"Go ahead and go eat. I'll make sure Sakura gets this back once she is done with Naruto."

"Uh, sure." Scott left the white haired Leaf ninja and joined Jean and some of the other mutants sitting in a circle around a large flat rock that made a great table.

Kakashi continued watching the unfolding scene between his two pupils wondering if he should interfere. Instead he shrugged and pulled out the infamous Ichi-Ichi book that he always had on him.

"Naruto, you should really go back inside and rest," Sakura stated.

Naruto pouted, "But Sakura!"

"NO BUTS! THIS IS WHAT GOT YOU IN TROUBLE IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOT TO MENTION THAT THE KYUUBI DIDN'T HELP ME STOP YOU FROM PUTTING YOURSELF AT RISK!" she shouted at the ever shrinking curled up lump of Naruto.

"Well Geez, Sakura. You don't have to scream."

Sakura's head looked like it was going to explode at any point in time. "I AM NOT SCREAMING!"

"Uh, yeah Pinky. Actually you are," the Kyuubi had slipped into control to get a comment into the one sided shouting match he was forced to endure.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto exclaimed in astonishment. "You're not helping here!"

Sakura was quite literally steaming and looked ready to start pummeling him with her chakra charged fists which would consequently send him back to being bed ridden for another day or two.

"Umm…Sakura. Please, he didn't mean it…"

"Yes I did." The Kyuubi had pushed through to the surface again to protest Naruto's lies.

"He's just not thinking straight right now…"

"Are you calling me dim?"

"I really don't want to be put back in bed right now," Naruto whined. "I need to stretch my legs."

"Wow you're really pathetic." His face lit up with an idea, "Hey, Naruto. This is your conscience speaking. Hit yourself."

Thoroughly annoyed, Naruto mentally retaliated against the Kyuubi forcing him to shut up and stay out of the matter.

Sakura's face slowly transformed from fuming to doubled over laughing.

Naruto's face emanated confusion as to whether she would still punch him or not. Alert and watching her carefully he slowly stood up.

"I never would have thought that the Kyuubi no Kitsune would have humor. I always believed you two would be at odds for your entire life and now here you are bantering back and forth."

"Uh Sakura?" Naruto asked cautiously, "Are you feeling okay?"

He reached out a hand to touch her forehead. She felt fine, but she continued to laugh hysterically. Naruto looked around for some help meeting the faces of those around him just as confused by array of emotions the pink haired ninja let out.

_She's snapped. _

_No, she hasn't. _

_Says the guy who liked her for most of his lifetime. _

_Shut up._

Naruto blushed profusely hoping that no one would notice.

"I think we should go get some food, Laura," he suggested. "We should let Sakura recover herself."

He tried to stealthily sneak around her and go towards the food. Laura dodged the swing that whipped around from the still laughing Sakura. Naruto wasn't so lucky.

The fist hit him full on in the guts sending him back away from the food.

"Go back inside and wait. I will get you some food, moron. Laura, you are to keep him in his bed even if you have to skewer his arms and legs down," Sakura instructed controlling her laughter.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Naruto announced scrambling back towards the tent.

Laura followed with a shrug.

_Author's Note: Okay, adrenaline crash is coming into effect. 3:25 a.m. I haven't stayed up this late in a long time. Well please review! I will be looking forward to reading them on my return. Sorry it's a short chapter again._


	18. Backseat Match Maker

"Where is the Kyuubi currently?" Tobi asked Zetsu.

Zetsu smirked, "In the middle of their campsite. He currently has those mutants around him, his team, and one of the Sannin is with him as well. It won't be easy to get to him unless the Akatsuki attacks with force."

Tobi nodded at Zetsu's information. After a moment of thought he nodded again.

"Gather the Akatsuki. The Jinchuuriki will no longer be a problem after tonight."

* * *

The night air was cool and crisp, but with a warm breeze running through the camp. Tsunade had set the list of sentinels for that night and they knew how long each of them were to wait until relieving those on duty.

Kiba and Akamaru walked through the darkness constantly sniffing the air for any changes in the wind or the scents of the forest. Many of the other sentinels were on high alert in the dark. They couldn't shake the suspicion that it had been too long since the Akatsuki and Sound nin had tried anything.

Laura walked back to the tent where Naruto and Sakura were silently sitting on Naruto's bed. Sakura with her hands placed on Naruto's shoulder where the poison had initially entered his body. She ran her green glowing hands along, then removed them smiling.

"You're all clear," Sakura announced. "But please don't do anything reckless for a day or two. I don't care that you have an abnormal healing time."

Naruto whined protesting, "Sakura! You are so mean."

Laura giggled at his puppy dog eyes.

Sakura smiled at the mutant girl. "Don't ever let him out of your sight when he has that look on his face. It means he is up to something."

Naruto groaned, "It does not!"

Sakura patted him on the back, "Sure." She left the tent leaving the two alone.

* * *

Tsunade looked up from where she lay peacefully grasping at as much sleep as she could possibly get while all was calm. She reached over to a cup that had held water an hour ago, but was now empty. She moaned in annoyance. Standing up she walked out of the tent with her cup in hand heading for the stream running through camp near the area that was designated for cooking.

She allowed herself to relax while listening to the chirping of the crickets and the wind rustling through the leaves. The snap of a twig made her body instinctively tense until she identified the source was just a small grey fox ran by in the bushes sticking close to the shadows and staying out of sight.

She knelt down still alert and scooped up a cup of water. Tsunade ran her hand around the cup determining that there was no poison in the water before taking a sip.

The chirping of the crickets suddenly silenced around the forest. Tsunade looked around suspiciously.

"Otomatsu. Yamato."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," they greeted on one knee before her.

"Go check in with each sentinel. I want them to all be twice as alert at the moment. Once you are done with that, I want you both to keep an eye on, Naruto. Yamato, you stay with him inside the tent. Otomatsu you stay on the lookout outside. If the X-Men see you, just tell them you are there by my orders," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

The two ANBU disappeared within a puff of smoke leaving her on her own.

Yamato had taken the west side of the camp and was now going to each sentinel over there. His first stop was Kiba and Akamaru.

The Inuzuka turned to him when he appeared.

"What's up Captain Yamato?" Kiba asked

"Tsunade wants everyone twice as alert. She doesn't seem to like something in the air right now.

Kiba nodded with Akamaru's affirmative bark. They would both be extra cautious if the Hokage had a hunch about something that serious.

* * *

Yamato landed at the front entrance to Naruto's tent and brushed past the tent flap.

He took note of Laura and Sakura sitting next to his bedside chatting with him. The talk had ceased as Yamato entered.

"Captain Yamato," Sakura and Naruto greeted.

Laura nodded in greeting as well.

Sakura frowned at Yamato's serious attitude. "Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Hmm…Oh no. I was just checking in on Naruto. How are you feeling?" Yamato asked Naruto.

Naruto beamed, "I feel great! But Sakura won't let me get up and do anything."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's because you always hurt yourself again! I'd like to not have to be healing you again at the moment. Plus you need to stay somewhere where the Akatsuki can't get to you in case they return."

Naruto whimpered, "But Sa-ku-ra!"

"NO!" Sakura snapped standing up over the blonde mutant ninja.

Naruto cringed back under her gaze. "Okay, Sakura! Geez…I just wanted to get up and move around a bit."

"NO!" she repeated firmly.

"Uh…Sakura. Why don't you let Naruto get some rest," Yamato suggested.

Sakura leaned back with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Come on Laura. Let's leave Naruto to his sleep."

Laura nodded and silently followed Sakura outside. Yamato turned his gaze to Naruto and glared at him.

"You are to stay in bed until I say otherwise," Yamato instructed.

Naruto cowered under his foreboding glare. "Yes, Sir."

Naruto slipped under the covers with his head reappearing to rest on the pillow. Yamato nodded and walked back outside to take in the surrounding area.

Naruto peered over the covers. _He's hiding something._

_No duh. I'm not dumb like you. _

_Hey! Take that back!_

_The only thing he could be hiding would have to do with the Akatsuki. Although I agree with Pinky. We need to stay where we are and rest. _

_Humph. Ya ya. Fine. …_

_Kyuubi, What do you think the Akatsuki will do now that they know we can't be separated. _

…

_Kyuubi? _Naruto waited for an answer.

_Kill. _

_What?_

_They will most likely kill you. _

_Ugh…Well I won't go down without a fight that's for sure. _

_No, I have no doubt you won't, _Kyuubi chuckled.

_Do you think Yamato is worried that they will attack soon?_

_I was thinking that might be the case. That would also explain his orders to stay put until he says otherwise. _

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Naruto?" a faint whisper reached Naruto's ears.

His ears twitched forward at the sound.

"Laura?" Naruto asked pushing himself up.

Laura had come back in and stood by the doorway.

Naruto smiled. "What are you doing over there. Come sit down."

Laura didn't take one of the chairs by the side of the bed instead she sat on his bed by his feet.

"Naruto…I…"

_Don't make her ask!_

Internally Naruto panicked, _What should I say?_

_Anything! _

Naruto tensed before interrupting, "Uh…Laura, I'd like to ask if…Well… I guess ask isn't really the right word."

He turned his gaze downwards to his hands while all the tell tale signs were clearly shown through his ears, tail, hands, and face.

"I've had a growing feeling inside me since we met and well I just wanted to know…I'm in love with you!" he finally blurted out. His eyes were now staring into hers shoving his feelings to the front open to her.

Laura gaped in surprise. When she felt her face heat up she looked downward. "That's…good…because I feel the same, though I didn't really realize what it was until Logan mentioned it."

Naruto placed his index finger below her chin and gently guided her face to look into his. She was surprised at the intensity of his smile reaching from his mouth to his eyes that almost seemed to sparkle.

She was the first one to move forward surprising herself and Naruto as they pressed closer to each other holding each other in a tight embrace.

When they came apart for air they both had the happiest grins on their flushed faces.

Laura pulled from his embrace. "I should let you get to sleep. I think tomorrow's going to be a busy day with preparations."

She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips before leaving him alone in the tent.

_See._

_Oh shut up! I don't need a back seat match maker._

The Kyuubi only chuckled.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I think I almost typed Mutant ninja turtles earlier. Haha. Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	19. Little of This and That, But Mostly You

"We're ready."

"Good."

* * *

_Something's coming._

_Huhhh?...Wha ya say?_

_Wake Up, Naruto! Now!_

Naruto shot out of his bed and away from it towards the entrance. A kunai was embedded where his chest was only a second ago. A white Zetsu was sticking out of the ground next to the bed.

"Well, you're quick aren't you?"

Naruto growled, his ears and tails twitching in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Naruto!" Yamato burst through the entrance, kunai at the ready.

Sakura, Kiba, Akimaru, and Laura rushed in behind Yamato. Laura pushed through to Naruto's side looking him over before facing the enemy assured that Naruto was alright. She faced Zetsu with a snarl drawing her blades from her fists.

Zetsu smirked and held his hands in the air. "Do you honestly think you could kill me, let alone catch me?"

Naruto's face tightened further into a snarl.

Yamato thrust a hand out in front of Naruto.

"You aren't taking Naruto"

Zetsu smirked, "Who said anything about taking the brat?"

_What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_He did just try to kill me. Is it possible they are trying to separate us physically instead?_

_Either way I don't think it will work. _He moved around restlessly within Naruto.

_Well they are up to something and I'm not so sure their plan is any better than before. _

Yamato signaled to Sakura behind his back. She nodded and took Naruto's arm. She dragged him away and out of the tent.

The other ANBU was outside waiting on guard for any other Akatsuki infiltrators.

"I've already called Lady Tsunade," the ANBU commented.

Naruto nodded not commenting.

They both looked around alertly when a voice came from the darkness just beyond the light. An orange mask came into the light followed by a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"What do you want Tobi?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that. Mostly I want what's inside of you," Tobi said in a carefree manner that instantly turned to serious, "or should I say a part of you."

"You aren't getting the Kyuubi. So give it up!" Naruto shouted.

Tobi's one eye seemed to smile in a creepy way that unnerved Naruto a bit.

"You and the Kyuubi will be coming whether you want to or not," Tobi snapped.

Naruto quirked a questioning grin, "And how are you going to manage that?"

Tobi suddenly appeared behind the ANBU and he was knocked out from what it looked like until the ANBU poofed from existence into a log. Tobi didn't do anything as the ANBU reappeared to attack. His hand and kunai slipped through his body.

Tobi whirled and caught the ANBU in the face with his own kunai. He disarmed the ANBU and swiped the kunai through his neck.

The ANBU dropped and Tobi turned to face Naruto. Naruto had a kunai out ready to defend himself if he thought it was necessary even though he knew it wouldn't do much.

Tobi reached up and pulled the mask from his face. His sharingan flared into life. It switched into the Mangekyo. Before Naruto could look away he was paralyzed by Tobi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"See the thing about becoming a part of the Kyuubi makes it that much easier to control you. You do know that right?"

Naruto and the Kyuubi growled in warning, the features of the Kyuubi becoming more predominant as the two shared control.

Tobi slipped his mask back on. The tent flap was flung open as Laura burst out into the open.

"Naruto!" She yelled.

Naruto couldn't reply. He could only look at her with anger filled eyes.

She seemed to take the hint. "What the hell did you do to him!"

Tobi chuckled. "You all made this too easy. Now Naruto…Kyuubi…time to go.

"Yamato!" Laura snapped back to the tent.

Yamato rushed out and took in the scene. "What the..?"

Tobi's transportationjutsu was getting started and it was taking Naruto with Tobi in the spiral of the jutsu.

Tsunade appeared next to Yamato in time to see both disappear.

"Damn!" Tsunade cursed.

Laura groaned in frustration. Tsunade knelt down at the fallen ANBU's side.

She sighed mirroring Laura's frustration in a much calmer fashion.

"Yamato, gather together the Chunin and the Jonin," she ordered. "Laura, I need you to gather the X-Men."

Yamato nodded disappearing from sight. Laura's eyes hadn't moved from where Naruto had disappeared from.

Tsunade stood back up and went to her side.

"Laura, I understand your frustrations right now, but we need to get moving in order to catch up to them. Naruto is currently at the mercy of Tobi." Tsunade stared at the back of Laura's head. "The Akatsuki who just tried to kill Naruto claims that Tobi is Madara Uchiha. I want to make one thing clear to you Laura. Madara controlled the Kyuubi and made him attack Konoha the night Naruto was born." Tsunade now had Laura's full attention. "If we don't get Naruto out as soon as possible, then Madara could make Naruto into a living weapon just like he did 16 years ago. Do you understand?"

Laura gave a sharp nod and turned and ran to where the X-Men were given a tent.

Tsunade watched her go. "Well?"

Three ANBU landed next to her. "We are searching the perimeters now and a rescue team headed by Captain Yamato."

"Good. They are to go as soon as they are ready," she ordered.

"Yes Hokage."

The three ANBU disappeared leaving Tsunade in the clearing with Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Sakura take Kiba and help the Medic nin get ready," Tsunade told them.

The three left Tsunade standing there outside the tent. Kakashi stepped up from behind her.

"Why is it that every time I turn around Naruto is in some predicament of some sort?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi chuckled, "And yet he manages to get out every time."

Tsunade turned on him. "But how can he do that this time? He's under Madara's Mangekyo, Kakashi! Even with the Kyuubi on his side he was trapped!"

Kakashi caught her in his arms. "It's Naruto. He'll will figure something out and while he is doing that. We will help him from our side by giving him our faith and support."

Tsunade pushed herself out of his arms. "You make it sound so easy. I feel like it's never been that easy and yet it always turns out that way. Why now rather than back when I could have saved them?"

The faces of all her loved ones passed away flashed before her eyes. Jiraiya's lingering the longest before blending in with the crowd.

Kakashi nodded, "Sometimes I wish it had been that easy, but then where would we be today? Would Naruto be the determined and brave ninja he has become? Would Sakura have become as skilled as she is. Would Sasuke have become so twisted by revenge? We can only wonder about these things, but the past has taken place, now it's time to take make the future."

Tsunade smiled. "You just know exactly what to say and when. Don't you?"

Kakashi grinned back. "No not really. I just go with my gut sometimes."

* * *

Naruto spun back into place in a cave somewhere.

_Where are we?_

_No clue, but Madara isn't here with us. _

_I can move at the very least. _Naruto looked around the cave.

_No exits though. _

_Ya, any ideas?_

Kyuubi smirked, _Really? Why was I stuck into such a dumb vessel?_

_Hey!_

_No fighting right now. We've got work to do. _

_What work? There's no way out. We have no idea where we are…_

_Actually, try touching the wall, _Kyuubi suggested.

_Excuse me?_

_Just do it!_

_Okay, okay…Touchy. _

Naruto reached out to the wall and placed a hand on it.

_It's moist…But that would mean…_

_We are under some body of water, _Kyuubi concluded.

_Hey, that's what I was about to say!_

_Oh shut up._

* * *

Laura stopped in front of the tents and took a calming breath before pushing the flap aside.

"Everyone up!" she snapped. "Akatsuki took Naruto and it's about to get ugly."

Her eyes flared dangerously reflecting the roiling anger inside of her and daring any of them to not get up promptly.

Logan stared at her wondering if something had happened for Laura to care this deeply for the blonde ninja. The other X-Men all looked startled by the fury she seemed to have at the fact that Naruto had been taken.

"Uh, Laura," Jean asked, "Are you okay?"

"How should I know?" Laura snapped and she stormed back outside.

Logan followed motioning for the others to get ready.

Outside Laura had sat herself down on a tree stump not far away. Logan moved in her direction just enough for her to hear what he said, but no one else to overhear.

"Laura? Do you understand your feelings now? Is that why you are this upset?" he asked.

Laura glared at him. "Why ask that now of all times?"

Logan's face turned hard, "Because you are letting your emotions rule you."

Her face flushed. "So what if we talked about it? That's not what we need to worry about right now."

Logan shook his head. "If you can't control your emotions, then I will personally see to it that you don't come with us."

"My emotions have always been in check," she countered stubbornly.

"No, they haven't," Logan replied. "You've let them rule you many times putting others in greater danger. If you are acting on your emotions, then you could do anything and your actions could get someone hurt or killed."

Laura turned to stare into the darkness away from him attempting to keep her upwelling emotions in check, so he wouldn't see her break down.

Instead he took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him.

"It's alright Laura. Let out all your emotions now, so that when the time comes they won't get the best of you."

Laura was at her brink and she flushed bright red in embarrassment as the tears dribbled over out of her control. She cursed her weakness, but by that point it was too late. She threw herself into his arms and he gave her a chance to clear the stress and pain, over losing Naruto right after they had both confessed, into his shoulder.

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! Wow two updates within a week. That's pretty good with the way my schedules been lately. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review to let me know how I'm doing! Sorry if this seemed a little rushed. That's kind've how my life has been feeling lately. Please review!_


End file.
